


What He Found on the Bookshelf

by wasterella



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:56:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 76,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasterella/pseuds/wasterella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he had tried to do was grab a book, and everything in his life turned upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Good Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TaneKore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaneKore/gifts).



> For TaneKore's birthday.  
> This is my first ever SnK fic and I'm not super confident about it, but I wanted to write something she would like. Hope you enjoy!  
> Characters (c) Hajime Isayama

** What He Found on the Bookshelf. **

Today was going to be a good day.

The moment his eyes had opened on that warm Wednesday morning, sun shining through his broken blinds and the sound of traffic penetrating the thin glass of his window, he had decided. Today was going to be a good day.

He had no classes, it was his first day off work in a long time, and while he should probably be reviewing all his coursework prior to handing it in, he had still managed to finish all of his projects before their official due dates. So for the first time in a long time, he woke up with the firm belief that today was going to be a good day.

Stretching with a grunt while various joints popped loudly in the small room he occupied, Eren Jaeger yawned widely before throwing his feet over the side of his bed and standing to head to the bathroom. He took his time waking himself up, pleased with the knowledge that he had nowhere to be.

While he knew his day would be a little boring given every friend he had was either at school or at work today, he decided he wouldn’t let that get him down. He would manage just fine without them, even if they _did_  tend to ensure he stayed out of trouble, for the most part.

But no! Today was going to be a good day, and since he’d decided this, it meant his usually explosive temper would remain in check today. He could last twenty-four hours without a babysitter, he was sure. And it wouldn’t even _be_  twenty-four hours, considering he didn’t plan on being outside for that long. He needed to buy some groceries, that much he knew, but he had all day to replenish the contents of his fridge. So he had to find something new and entertaining to do.

One hour and a full belly later, and he still had no ideas. Sighing and heading towards his front door, leaving his dirty dishes on the table, he decided to go for a walk. Maybe something would strike his fancy if he went downtown. A movie might be out, or maybe a new manga had been released recently.

Pulling on his trainers, he patted his pockets to ensure he had his wallet and phone, then grabbed the keys off the hook by the door and exited the apartment. When he reached the base of the stairs and stood outside the main door of his apartment building, he inhaled deeply, the smell of pollution and dirt comforting after years of living in the centre of this hustle and bustle.

Not bothering to walk to the light, he checked both ways before jogging across the street, flipping off a bike messenger who almost took him out. But he didn’t let that bother him. Today was going to be a good day, so the bike messenger could blow him.

Walking down a flight of stairs into an underground station, Eren waited along with everyone else for the subway to arrive, frowning at his reflection in one of the plastic covers of a billboard and trying to flatten his hair. It didn’t do him much good, and by the time the train arrived and he found himself crammed against unknown people, he didn’t worry about his hair so much.

Four stops and a gag-inducing smelly neighbour later, Eren disembarked and climbed the escalator stairs two at a time, emerging just outside the main doors of the best mall in the city.

All right, it was the _only_ mall in the city, but that didn’t make it any less awesome.

He still had no idea what to do there, so he started off by just wandering around aimlessly, buying himself a Blizzard from the Dairy Queen in the food court and sitting on one of the benches by the entrance to people-watch. It was usually one of his more preferred hobbies, but it lost its appeal when his best friend wasn’t around to joke with. Not to mention said best friend, Jean Kirschstein, always managed to come up with the most inappropriately funny stories.

After an hour of that, he figured it was time to actually _do_ something so he headed for the bookstore and began to wander through the aisles. When he reached the manga section, he perused the titles with little interest until his eyes landed on a specific book. Or, more accurately, an author.

“No way!” he said aloud, uncaring of the looks he received. “Isayama has a new series out?!”

He was the mangaka’s biggest fan, how had he missed this? He could only assume it was because of all his midterms and papers, not to mention the overtime at work. It made sense he’d miss something like a new series from Isayama considering new manga series weren’t exactly widely publicized in North America like they were in Japan.

Either way, he had lucked out! There was just one copy left of the first volume!

Reaching out for the book, his hand froze in midair when someone appeared beside him and snatched the book right off the shelf. Practically yanked it right from under his nose.

For a few seconds, all Eren could do was stand there in shock, hand still raised and eyes locked where the book had just been. What had just happened?

“Oi. Would you mind moving? You’re blocking the way.”

Turning in a series of small jerks, as if his body had roboticized from the shock, green eyes landed on the brave soul who had _dared_  to steal Isayama’s latest work away from him.

Once he’d turned entirely to look at his arch-nemesis—yes, this heinous crime was worthy of an arch-nemesis-ship—he found his gaze having to lower more than he’d anticipated, the man beside him a lot shorter than him. Not that Eren was a giant, being only 5'6", but most men were taller than him or just barely shorter. This guy—who had _dared_  become his rival by stealing what was rightfully his—couldn’t have been taller than 5'2".

Were this any other mangaka, Eren would’ve felt sorry for the man and told him to go ahead and take the book. But no one stood between him and Isayama.

Dark, shadowed eyed were locked on him almost defiantly, and Eren had to wonder if maybe causing a scene with someone who looked like they hadn’t slept for three days was such a good idea.

Before he could decide what to do, the man spoke again, his voice low and a little rough. Under normal circumstances, it would’ve been a nice voice to listen to.

“Did you want this?” He held the book out to Eren, who perked up instantly, offering the man a dazzling smile.

“Thank y—” He’d just begun to reach for it when the man had pulled it back, out of Eren’s reach.

“You were actually going to take it. You were going to pry this book out of my hand like you were entitled to it.” The man’s look was hard, and almost a little terrifying. Eren kind of wished he’d let his hand drop after his second failed attempt at grabbing the book.

“The polite thing to do would be to say it was fine and I could take it,” the man continued, tapping the manga against his shoulder and giving Eren a once-over. “Your mother not teach you manners, shitty-brat?”

Despite his best efforts, Eren’s temper flared. “I was _clearly_ reaching for that book,” he snapped. “So the _rude_  person here right now is _you_! I had my eye on that book, and you just waltzed on over and grabbed it like I was invisible!”

“If you’re going to hesitate with what you want, you don’t deserve to have it,” was the other’s arrogant reply.

“I didn’t hesitate!” Eren was ready to throw a full-blown tantrum. God only knew when the book would be re-stocked and he was sure the other stores would be sold out by now. He _wanted_  that book!

“Jeez, are you always this loud?” the man asked with a sigh, shaking his head. He stopped tapping the manga against his shoulder and pulled it open to the first page. “Tell you what, I’m going to buy this book, but if you give me your number, I promise I’ll call you when I’m done with it and you can have it. Hell, you can even keep it for no charge. Whatever I need to do to stop you from acting like a two-year-old in the middle of the store.”

Eren wanted to stamp his feet and scream at the jerk for _daring_  to compare him to a toddler, but then realized doing so would only reinforce the man’s words.

“How come you get to take it first? For all I know, you’ll just take it and never call me and I’ll have missed out on the last copy!”

“The alternative is give it to you with my number, but considering your attitude, I don’t have much confidence in your keeping your word.”

“I will!” Eren insisted. “I _will_  keep my word! I’ll pay, and lend you the book when I’m done! I swear it!”

The man stared at him for a few seconds, Eren giving him his most determined face possible.

Finally, he thought he’d won, but the man just pulled out a pen and said, “What’s your number? I’ll call you when I’m done.”

Eren felt his barely controlled fury beginning to rise.

Today... was _not_  going to be a good day!

* * *

Eren fumed about his stolen manga for exactly three days, eight hours and fourteen minutes. While he’d given the man his number, he wasn’t foolish enough to actually believe he would ever see that book again. And, as predicted, all other stores were sold out so he had to get one of them to order it and wait.

And wait he did. For three days, eight hours and fourteen minutes. Because that was how long it took for him to get a phonecall, and it didn’t come from the book store.

Jumping almost a mile high when his phone practically screamed at him, Jean evidently having changed his ring tone on him again, Eren cursed while pulling his arms out of the soapy water in the kitchen of the restaurant he worked at and quickly used his dirty apron to dry his hands, pulling his phone from his pocket.

“Hey Eren, you know the rules! No personal calls during rush hour!” His boss shouted across the kitchen.

“Sorry, my phone wasn’t turned off,” he called back, intent on silencing the evil contraption when he frowned down at the number. It wasn’t pre-programmed into his phone and he didn’t recognize it. While most people ignored calls from unknown numbers, Eren was far too curious to let those numbers go so, despite his boss’ hollered comment, he answered.

“Hello?”

_“Is this the shitty-brat who almost got arrested over a book?”_

Eren frowned, confused but also insulted. He hadn’t almost gotten arrested over a book. And who the hell was this?

“Who is this?” he asked suspiciously.

_“I asked first. You want Isayama’s new book or not?”_

Suddenly, his last day off came crashing back to the forefront of his mind and he let out a loud exclamation. “You’re that guy! The thief! You stole my book!”

_“I paid for that book, and I didn’t see your name on it. Do you still want it or not?”_

Wait... was the man actually going through with his promise?!

“What?”

_“I don’t have time to spell it out for you, do you want me to bring it to you or not? Quit wasting my time.”_

“Yes!” Eren blurted out before the man changed his mind. “Yes, I want it! Please give it to me!”

_“Where should I meet you? I’m a busy man so the sooner the better.”_

“Well, I’m at work right now,” Eren said, turning to look at all the hustle and bustle of the kitchen staff behind him. “But I’m off in about three hours.”

_“I’m not waiting around for three hours for you. Where do you work, I’ll bring it to you now.”_

Eren didn’t understand this guy. He insisted he was a busy man and therefore wasn’t willing to wait three hours for Eren to meet him, and yet he was willing to come down to his workplace in the ghetto part of town to drop the book off?

This guy was weird.

But, weird in a beneficial way, Eren supposed, considering the other man had hung up after the restaurant’s address was given, informing him that he was on his way.

Putting his phone back in his pocket, Eren dunked both hands back into the sink, grabbing the first pot they found and beginning to clean it.

He’d always found it funny that restaurants still had employees wash the dishes, considering this amazing invention called the dishwasher. Then again, he supposed that having to wait for an hour or so for a load to finish while tables were turned over at rapid speed wasn’t exactly useful.

Besides, he wasn’t much good at anything else, so if they hadn’t needed a human dishwasher, he wouldn’t have a job. Though he was slowly managing to weasel his way into potentially being trained out on the floor so he could be a waiter. Tips would definitely be nice on the added cash front.

It was almost twenty minutes later, while he was scrubbing particularly hard at a spot that refused to disappear, that someone tapped his shoulder and he let out a shout, dropping what he was holding back into the full sink and whipping around.

“Stop being so jumpy, Jaeger,” his boss grunted, thumbing the door. “Some rich guy’s out there asking to see you.”

“Just because he’s wearing a suit doesn’t mean he’s rich,” one of the support staff commented while walking past them. His boss just rolled his eyes and motioned the door.

Taking that to mean he was allowed to go out there now, Eren untied his apron, ripped it up over his head, and dropped it beside the sink, half of the top falling into the soapy water. He didn’t notice and just hurried towards the door, practically vibrating with anticipation.

It was easy to spot the man when he exited the kitchen. He was wearing a dark suit—not black, but a similar colour—and a white button-down with the top button undone and his tie loose. He’d spread papers out across the majority of the table and was tapping the end of a pen against the page he was reading, face expressionless but eyes calculating.

“Um, hi?” Eren said uncertainly once he’d approached him.

The man looked up, giving him another once-over like he had back in the store three days ago. It wasn’t a flattering once-over, but more of a sizing-him-up once-over. Like he wanted to make sure he could take Eren in a fight.

“Can I help you?” he asked emotionlessly, staring at Eren as if he’d never seen him before. He was actually surprised he hadn’t been mistaken for a waiter.

But that caused the younger man to shift uncomfortably. “I’m here for my book?” He hadn’t meant for it to come out as a question, but it was too late now.

“Oh, right. I forgot what you looked like.” He leaned back in his seat, but made no other moves to grab the manga Eren was dying to get his hands on. “All you teenage idiots look the same to me.”

“What?!” Eren demanded, feeling doubly insulted by that comment. “I’m twenty-two!”

“Congratulations.” The man sighed. “You’re so loud.”

The thief bent down, evidently to grab the book for the brunet—who was practically salivating at this point—when two large hands landed on Eren’s shoulders from behind, making him jump a mile high.

“Are you harassing the wait staff _again_ , Levi? You’re the same no matter where we go. Show them some mercy.”

“You’re late, I’ve been waiting here for almost an hour.”

“If that were true, you’d have a drink in front of you,” the deep baritone behind Eren said.

When he glanced over his shoulder, he felt two inches tall. The man currently resting his hands on Eren’s shoulders was easily 6'2", with slicked back blond hair, bright eyes and a kind smile. He stared down at Eren the way a father would stare down at their child’s boyfriend, provided said boyfriend was on their good side.

Eren seemed to be on their good side. For whatever reason. Maybe he was being pitied for having to speak to this Levi character.

“Hurry up and sit down, will you? The deposition is first thing and I’m tired of doing your work for you.”

Chuckling and finally removing his hands from Eren’s shoulders, the taller man shrugged out of his suit jacket and draped it across the back of his chair, sitting down across from this Levi person and rolling up his sleeves.

Eren noticed some kind of tattoo on his right bicep, but didn’t get the chance to catch what it was before those large, muscled arms were crossed over a broad chest.

“I’ll have an Irish Whisky, neat.”

Blinking, Eren realized the man was speaking to him. What the hell did “neat” mean in this context? “Uh, I’m not a—”

“Make mine a Jack Daniel’s on the Rocks. And don’t be stingy with the alcohol, don’t over-ice it.”

“But...” Eren trailed off, realizing the men had begun speaking to one another now, flipping through the papers littering the table and pointedly acting as if he weren’t there.

Anger roared through him like a tidal wave but he forced himself to take a breath, then grit his teeth and turned on his heel to snap their orders out at the table’s designated waitress, Rico Brzenska. He sure hoped they even _had_  those drinks, he’d never actually looked at their alcohol list.

Before Rico could run off to put the drink orders through at the bar, he grabbed her arm.

“The guy with the eyebags,” he said hotly, “he has my book. Don’t let him leave without giving it to me.”

Giving him a weird look, she just promised to grab it for him then went to put their orders through, Eren grumbling to himself and heading back into the kitchen.

The dishes weren’t going to wash themselves. Though it’d be nice if they did. Wishful thinking, but again, he’d be out of a job. Not that that would be a huge deal, considering his dad still paid for pretty much everything, but Eren liked to think he had some independence. Besides, he felt less guilty buying video games when they came out of his own paycheck.

Getting back to work, Eren kept an eye on the grumpy man’s waitress, asking her every now and then if they were still there. They always were, and by the eighth time he asked, she promised him that she’d tell him when they were getting ready to leave.

Eren didn’t care when they left, he just wanted his book! Hadn’t that been the whole purpose behind the man’s visit? And now he was acting like showing up there had been _his_  idea all along!

Scrubbing more furiously at the dishes in anger, Eren was done with the batch from their rush hour and went out back to take his dinner break, not even having to say anything to Rico since she waved him away when he approached and insisted she would tell him as soon as they asked for the bill.

It occurred to him that maybe he was being a little annoying, but he couldn’t help that! He needed this book like he needed oxygen and he’d been deprived for three days now! Three! It may as well have been three _years_!

Sitting on the back step with his phone on his thigh and a sandwich in one hand, he tapped out a message on his screen, crumbs falling onto it occasionally from his messy eating.

**[Eren]**  
So you’ll never guess who actually called me.

**[HorseDick]**  
It was the asylum, accepting your application to the psych ward.

**[Eren]**  
You’re such a dick, Jean.  
**[Eren]**  
And no.

**[HorseDick]**  
Damn.  
**[HorseDick]**  
I was hoping that meant I’d get to date your sister.

Eren scowled down at his friend’s words, tapping out his reply much more aggressively than necessary on the touchscreen phone.

**[Eren]**  
Stay away from my sister, she’s been through enough.

**[HorseDick]**  
Yeah, you’re right.  
**[HorseDick]**  
Growing up with you must’ve been extremely traumatic.

“Why am I even friends with this asshole?” Eren grumbled to himself, shoving the rest of his food into his mouth and realizing too late that it had been too much. He had a hard time chewing it but at least it allowed him to pick up his phone with both hands to text Jean back.

**[Eren]**  
That dick who stole my Isayama manga actually called.

**[HorseDick]**  
No shit, really????

**[Eren]**  
Yeah, he’s at the restaurant right now.

**[HorseDick]**  
Sweet!  
**[HorseDick]**  
So you have it now???

**[Eren]**  
No -.-  
**[Eren]**  
This giant showed up and distracted him before he could give it to me.

**[HorseDick]**  
WHAT?!  
**[HorseDick]**  
Dude!  
**[HorseDick]**  
If he leaves without giving it to you, it’ll be lost forever!!!!!

**[Eren]**  
Why are you acting like I’m gonna lend it to you?  
**[Eren]**  
Buy your own manga, you cheap prick.

**[HorseDick]**  
Asshole.

**[Eren]**  
Horsedick.

**[HorseDick]**  
I still fail to see how that’s an insult to me.

Glancing up when the door opened, Eren panicked for a second that the waitress was coming to tell him Mr. Levi had left, but it was just one of the chefs coming out for a smoke break.

Concerned about his book, and having finished his meal anyway, Eren told Jean he was an asshole then tucked his phone away to head back inside. He still had a good fifteen minutes of his break left, but no way was he risking missing out on his manga!

After having checked that the man was still there, Eren went back to work for lack of anything better to do. Every five minutes or so he would check on his book thief, but Levi and his behemoth friend hadn’t moved since their arrival, continuing to pour over their paperwork.

Soon, Eren’s shift was coming to an end, and he had no idea what he should do to get his book. He felt intimidated by the two of them. The shorty by himself had been okay, but both men together were really intimidating. They were obviously some kind of bigshot businessmen, like the mafia or something. He was worried they’d murder him with their forks if he went over to ask about his book.

Just when Eren was clocking out and trying to think about the best way to approach the thief, Rico headed over to him. Instantly, he knew the jerk had left with his prized manga, but when she was a few steps away, he saw something in her hand.

“One of the gentlemen asked me to give you this.”

Eren almost screamed and hugged her but managed to just stop at gripping her shoulders and thanking her in a loud voice, grabbing the book from her and hurrying to his locker to grab his belongings so he could go home.

He had a eight a.m. class first thing in the morning but words could not begin to express how much he did _not_  care! He was devouring the book!

Which he promptly did. Once he arrived home, he quickly showered, texted his sister, got into bed and began to read. Every page was more exciting than the last and he felt like a child who had just discovered he was Santa Claus’ favourite. The story was amazing, the plot unique and intriguing, and just when it was getting _really_  good—like, he-could-eat-his-pillow-in-anticipation good—he turned the page and blinked.

“What?” He flipped the page back and forth, as if doing so enough times or with enough speed would provide a different outcome. “What?” he asked again, brain slowly trying to process what was happening.

“Where is it?” Eren flipped the book upside down and shook it. “Where is it?! Where’s the last page?!”

He knew that couldn’t be the end, the main character was in the middle of a huge speech. There was a page missing, there _had_  to be!

“No!” he insisted, throwing a tantrum on his bed and shaking the book even more. “Come on! Where’s the last page?!”

It took a full minute for his brain to calm down enough for him to realize what the problem was. That _asshole_  of a book thief had stolen the last page! But _why_?! So Eren would Hulk out and destroy half the city?!

He kind of wished he _could_  now, considering he had no idea where to get that last page without buying the book again! Not that he’d technically bought it the first time, but that was irrelevant! He had to _wait_  for the book, now. This was insane! Who would _dare_  do this to Isayama’s work?!

Eren wanted to scream at the asshole, but he couldn’t since he didn’t know the guy’s number or anything about him other than his first name was Levi and he worked with a lot of paper. And a behemoth of a man.

Knowing he was going to be angry forever now, Eren threw the book angrily onto the bed beside him and rolled over, reaching for his light and turning it off a split second before realizing something.

The thief had called his phone.

His phone had caller display.

He had the thief’s number _in his phone_!

Turning the light back on, Eren slammed his hand down onto his phone so hard it actually hurt. He ignored that and instead sat up and quickly scrolled to the call icon on his phone, tapping it and holding his breath.

_Please be there, please be there, please be there..._

The number was there.

He didn’t hesitate for even a quarter of a second. He jabbed the call icon and put the phone to his ear. He didn’t care what time it was. He didn’t care if he got in trouble. He was giving this dick a piece of his mind!

_“Who the hell is this?”_  The voice that answered was low, dark, and dangerous. Eren actually suspected he’d mis-dialled because, while the book thief was intimidating and angering, he was also relatively normal. His voice hadn’t sounded anywhere near as deadly as the one presently coming from his speaker.

For a second, Eren said nothing, debating hanging up. Whoever this was, they did _not_  sound happy. Just when he was about to do so, his eyes landed on his book and he found his resolve. Nobody ripped a page out of an Isayama book and got away with it!

“Are you the book thief?” he demanded, voice surprisingly calm considering he’d been debating hanging up five seconds ago.

_“What?”_  the voice asked, managing to douse that single word in gasoline and set it on fire. Eren could practically feel the heat of it through the phone.

“The thief! The book thief! Are you the one who stole my Isayama book?”

There was silence for only a second, and then the line clicked.

That asshole had just hung up on him!

Pulling the phone away from his ear, Eren re-dialled. It rang once, then went to voicemail. He ignored the automated voice, hanging up and calling again. Another single ring, then voicemail. Evidently his phone had to remain on, otherwise he probably would’ve turned it off after Eren’s third call.

He kept getting sent to voicemail, but he persevered! He knew it was only a matter of time before the other finally answered.

On call number twelve, the line finally clicked.

_“I am going to **murder**  you.”_

“Not if I murder you first, asshole! Where’s my page?!”

This was met with silence once more, but this wasn’t the kind that preceded a hang-up. It was more the confused kind.

_“What?”_

“My page! Page!” Eren picked up the manga and slapped it against his leg before waving it around, as if it could magically be seen through the phone. “I’m missing the last page! What did you do with it?”

Another silence, this one shorter.

_“You called me at two in the morning the day before a huge deposition because the comic book I gave you, for **free**  by the way, is missing the last page?”_

“Yes! I did!” Eren had no idea what a deposition was, but it didn’t sound like surgery, so he didn’t care. As long as no one died, that was all that mattered. “And it’s not a comic book, it’s a manga!”

_“You’re an idiot,”_  the man—Levi, if Eren remembered correctly—said with a sigh. _“What, exactly, do you think I could do with **one page**  of a comic book? What possible reason could I have to keep the last page, shitty-brat?”_

Eren was getting angrier and angrier the longer this conversation went on. “I told you, it’s a _manga_ , not a comic book! And I don’t _know_  what you want with the last page or I wouldn’t have called you, would I?! Maybe you just didn’t want me to have the book and this was your way of keeping it from me!”

_“Then why the hell would I have bothered calling you?”_  the other asked, clearly exasperated. _“If I was planning on depriving you of the joys of reading, I would’ve just kept it.”_  A loud sigh. _“Maybe it was loose and fell out at your workplace. Bother someone from there. I have an early morning. Don’t call again.”_

“Wait!” Eren’s teeth ground together when the line clicked and he was tempted to call the man back _just_  out of spite. But what he’d said was true.

If he’d never planned on letting Eren read the full story, why would he have bothered to call? He even came to drop it off at his workplace. Sure, it had taken him a while to actually _get_  the book, but he’d still gotten it.

Staring sadly at his manga, it finally sank in that he’d been _so_  close and now he’d have to wait for the bookstore to call him when the next batch arrived.

That really sucked. He was going to kill that stupid book thief for ruining his Isayama experience.

The next time he saw that jerk, he was going to give him a piece of his mind!

* * *

The next time he saw that jerk, he did _not_  give him a piece of his mind. He would have, except for the fact that he would be losing out on an opportunity to get out of the kitchen.

Eren had been asking to be trained as a waiter for months. He didn’t think he’d be particularly good at it, but if there was one thing he _was_  good at, it was being persistent. So after months of bothering his boss about it, they’d finally scheduled him in on a day the part-time dishwasher was there and Eren got to shadow one of the waitresses.

Normally, this would be amazing, except he happened to be doing this on the day Levi decided to come back for another visit. So when he and the waitress walked over to grab his order, Eren could do nothing but fume silently while the book destroyer perused the menu.

“Scotch. Neat.,” he said simply when they approached, eyes still on the menu.

The waitress’ response was chipper enough to his face, but once they got to the bar and she put his order in, she whined.

“I hate the rude ones. But I guess it’s a good learning experience for you.” Christa Lenz smiled brightly at him, as if in encouragement, and Eren had the most inappropriate urge to grab her by the shoulders and demand he father her children. Christa had always kind of had that affect on him. And pretty much everyone else who’d ever met her.

Except Grumpy McGrumperson, apparently.

Once the drink was ready and they’d brought it over, Levi was ready to order so Christa wrote his request down and brightly told him she’d get his order in immediately. That only earned her a blank stare. Nodding uncomfortably, she turned to head back for the kitchen. Eren started to follow when the man spoke.

“Oi, shitty-brat.”

Turning, he frowned down at the bag being held out to him. Levi shook it impatiently so Eren took it and pulled out its contents.

It was the first volume of Isayama’s new manga. The one he still had sitting at home sans the last page.

“You were whining and you don’t seem like someone who can let something like this go. Rather than be woken up by you at all hours of the night, I decided to save myself the trouble.”

Eren honestly had no idea what to say. Sure, it had been bought in an attempt to make Eren leave him alone, but still.

“Where did you get this?” he asked somewhat incredulously. “I went to every shop in town after you stole—”

“Bought.”

“—the other one.”

Levi shrugged, fingers playing with his glass of Scotch before he picked it up and took a small sip. “I called the stores in the neighbouring areas and had them hold it for me so I could drive out and get it.”

Eren felt incredibly grateful, and was about to say so when the man continued.  
  
“I had a client to meet out there, so it was on my way.”

_Oh, right,_  Eren thought, suddenly feeling stupid. Obviously he hadn’t driven out to wherever just to grab Eren a new copy of the book. That would’ve been weird.

“Right. Um, thanks.” He forced himself to flash Levi his biggest grin and then turned to head back to the kitchen. Before he got two steps away, he paused and turned.

“Eren.”

“Hm?” the man asked, drink at his lips and bored expression on his face.

“My name’s Eren.”

There was a short pause before the other replied, as if debating saying that _wasn’t_  Eren’s name in his mind and he would forever be “shitty-brat,” but he seemed to think better of it.

“Levi.”

Eren smiled again, despite the fact that he already knew the man’s name. It hadn’t been given to him, though, he’d just overheard it so it didn’t count.

Satisfied, Eren continued on his way to the kitchen. Once behind the swinging door, he hastily ripped the plastic wrap off the book and flipped to the end, eyes eagerly looking over the missed panels until the very last image, where he sighed and closed the book. Much better than a few days ago. He could handle this ending for a few months until the next volume was released.

“So,” Christa said, appearing beside him with a plate of food and motioning out the door, “who’s your friend?”

“Friend?” he asked, following behind her.

“That guy. Aren’t you friends? He asked for you the last time he came in, and he stopped you just now before you could leave. I thought you were friends.”

“Nah, nothing like that,” Eren explained, cutting himself short when they reached the appropriate table and setting the food down. He didn’t continue until they were on their way back to the kitchen.

“He stole my book, so he was giving it back when he was last here. And now he gave me the book again since the last page of the first book was missing.”

“Oh, weird. Well that’s nice of him, I guess,” Christa said cheerfully, not even asking him to clarify about the whole “stolen book” thing. “He’s a good tipper, according to Rico. Though that may have just been because he was here for like, three hours the last time.”

“I guess,” Eren said with a shrug. “Now that he’s gotten my book to me though, I doubt we’ll ever see him here again.”

* * *

Eren’s prediction turned out to be true, and Levi was not seen again for many weeks. In fact, Eren was positive he would never see the man ever again which is why he was rather surprised to bump into him once more, though could have happily done without the encounter.

His hand was frozen in mid-air, having been reaching for the last copy of the second volume of Isayama’s new manga. He had been prepared this time, and had looked up the release date but because he’d had class all day, he’d only managed to get to the book store now. To one copy.

Which had promptly been snatched from the shelf mere seconds before his hand touched it.

_No! No way! I don’t care if it’s a tiny old granny or a fucking water buffalo, I will pry that book from their cold, dead hands! Or hooves, if applicable!_

Turning to offer the thief the best glare in his arsenal, all thought stuttered to a halt when he found Levi walking away from him, flipping absently through the book he now held.

“Hey!” Eren raced after him, grabbing at Levi’s jacket and tugging.

The older man let out a choked sound and was jerked backwards. Eren heard a ripping sound and realized that grabbing a grumpy man by the back of his suit jacket—one which most likely cost the same amount as Eren’s tuition—was probably _not_  his smartest move to date.

And he was right, because said man turned slowly, his expression positively murderous, and Eren wanted to melt into the floor to escape him. He was suddenly incredibly sorry that he loved Isayama so much because he was now going to die.

“Are you always this destructive, shitty-brat?” Levi asked, his voice low and dangerous, anger flashing through his eyes.

Eren let his gaze lower to the damage and was somewhat relieved to see that the suit jacket and vest were actually fine, although a little wrinkled. It was the button-up underneath that had ripped slightly at the shoulder. It was barely noticeable beneath the vest and jacket, but somehow, Eren didn’t think that was the point.

He wanted to apologize to him, but at the same time it was also Levi’s own fault. Still, he felt like if he wanted to live, apologizing might be the safest thing to do in this case.

“I’m sorry,” he said in a low, quiet voice. “I didn’t mean to just... I was just angry.”

“That temper of yours is going to get you killed one day.”

Sadly, Levi wasn’t the first person to say that to him. Multiple people believed he was going to get himself killed for always being so angry.

“I just really wanted the book,” he said lamely, feeling ashamed. “You stole it la—”

“I _bought_  it last time,” Levi corrected coldly. “And gave it to you free of charge, not to mention I went to find another one for you to stop you from calling me all night.”

Eren realized he probably should have apologized for _that_ , too. Well, too late now.

“Well, you got it first last time, so it should be my turn now. I’ll buy it, and call you when I’m done with it.” Eren moved a step closer, trying to intimidate the other with his size. Then he remembered the broad, muscled, giant coworker he had and realized his tiny little frame would hardly intimidate this guy.

“I don’t trust you to keep your word.” He was scowling at his shoulder now, brushing at it as if to try and smooth it out, despite the ripped sleeve. “And you won’t be able to afford the book now that you need to buy me a new shirt. This is Armani. This shirt costs three-hundred dollars.”

Eren almost had a heart attack right then and there. The _shirt_  cost three-hundred dollars?! _Good thing I didn’t mess up the jacket, that would probably cost me four organs and my right arm!_

“I... am so sorry,” he said again lamely. He didn’t know what else to say.

“Come on, I have a client meeting in an hour. Plenty of time to stop at the store and find a new shirt.” Levi turned his back on Eren and headed for the checkout, the brunet standing exactly where he’d been left and wondering if he could make a break for it.

Then again, this guy knew his phone number. He probably had some private police force who would be able to trace his phone and find him using the GPS chip implanted in the damn thing.

Sighing and accepting his fate, he met the other man at the register and followed him out of the store and towards the parking garage beneath the mall. He didn’t even know where the closest Armani store _was_.

When they reached Levi’s car, Eren felt he shouldn’t have been as surprised as he was to see him driving a Mercedes-Benz SL convertible. The roof was up when they approached it and Eren felt like it most likely wouldn’t come down considering this guy was so conscious of his appearance. Depending on what he did, it probably made sense.

“Get in.”

A normal person would probably hesitate more at getting into a random stranger’s car, but Eren wasn’t that cautious and just obeyed, climbing into the passenger’s seat and watching Levi pull out of the spot like an expert, the engine virtually silent while they wove through the other cars present around them and out onto the street.

“You’re too trusting,” Levi commented after a few minutes of silence. “You give out your number, your workplace, your name. You climb into a stranger’s car.”

“What are you gonna do?” Eren asked, somewhat cockily. “I could take you if I had to.”

“Do you have a black belt in Judo?”

“No.”

Levi turned to look at him. “Then you better _hope_  I don’t do anything to you, because you’d be screwed.”

And suddenly, Eren wished he’d been more cautious before jumping into a random stranger’s car. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and stared out the window, trying to focus on the passing scenery. He figured as long as they didn’t go anywhere secluded, it was fine, and from the looks of it, they were heading further into the downtown core.

They stopped outside an Armani store a few minutes later, Levi parallel parking like a pro, which Eren envied. The inside of the store was like nothing Eren had ever experienced. They offered him  _champagne_ while he was waiting on Levi. He felt incredibly underdressed to be in a place as ritzy as this.

Levi tried on four different shirts beneath his vest—which all looked identical to Eren—before choosing one and asking for the tag to be removed and the other shirt to be trashed. That seemed like a waste, in Eren’s opinion, considering the tear was nothing a little stitching couldn’t fix, but he said nothing about it. He was kind of hoping Levi would forget he was there, actually.

“Oi, shitty-brat.”

No dice.

Sighing, he stood and moved to the cash, pulling out his credit card and holding it out to the cashier. They had to literally tug it out from between his fingers to make him let go, and they put through the ridiculously overpriced shirt. Well, there went one entire paycheck. Did Levi know how many rolls of toilet paper Eren could’ve bought with that money?

Probably not, the other most likely used sheets of gold to wipe his ass.

And now Eren was jealous of him and wondered what a sheet of gold would even feel like.

After paying, they went back to Levi’s car, the older man checking his watch—a Cartier, of course, which almost always cost upwards of one-hundred thousand dollars—and nodding.

“I have time to drive you back to the mall before my meeting.”

“I can take the train,” he insisted, motioning down the street. There was a stop not far from where they were, and while it would take an extra half hour to get home from there on the train, it was better not to owe this guy any favours.

“Get in the car.”

“Okay.” And there went Eren’s resolve.

While they drove back through the city, he couldn’t help but look around the car this time, trying to figure out if there were any clues as to the other’s profession. He figured he was some kind of real estate agent or something, weren’t they all extremely rich? Then again, he could also be a random businessman. What was that word he’d used the other day?

Eren pulled out his phone while Levi turned on the radio to some kind of jazz station and tapped his Safari icon. Opening google, he typed in the word “deposition,” and read the description.

“So, you’re a lawyer?” he asked Levi, turning to look at him. That actually made him a little more intimidated. This guy could literally ruin his life, if he wanted to.

“I am, yes. Does that surprise you?”

_Yes, I thought lawyers were charismatic and people persons._  “No, not at all.”

Levi said nothing to this and they continued back to the mall in silence. He let Eren out at the back entrance where the outdoors parking lot was and said he’d call to tell him when he could have the second book.

He left before Eren had time to say anything about it. After the heart attack his wallet had received, he’d forgotten all about the jerk stealing his book. _Again_. He was never going to catch a break.

* * *

“Hey, Eren.”

Arms-deep in soapy water, Eren turned to his boss when he heard his name and saw the man motioning him over. Frowning, he pulled his arms free, wiped them on his apron, and approached the other man. “What’s up, Hannes?”

“Your friend is asking for you again. Try and keep personal time out of the workplace as much as possible, would you?”

Eren frowned, wondering who he could mean. He knew Jean was working tonight, so it wasn’t him, and both his sister and other closest friend had a night class together that wasn’t due for dismissal for another hour.

Pulling his apron off and hanging it randomly on a hook by the door that was _not_  meant for aprons, Eren stepped out of the kitchen and looked around until his eyes landed on Levi. He was sitting at the same table as the last time he’d been there, and his behemoth friend was with him once more. They were pouring over paperwork, suggesting they were working again, and he wondered why they bothered doing something like that in a restaurant. Wasn’t it loud?

Nearing the table, he heard Levi snap something at his coworker before both looked up at his approach.

“Hi,” Eren said, wondering if maybe Levi was there to give him the book. He would be checking the entire thing this time before allowing the other to leave.

“You must be Eren,” the behemoth said, leaning forward and folding his hands together with a smile. “Nice to meet you, my name is Erwin Smith. Please, have a seat.” He motioned one of the empty chairs at their table and Eren shifted uncomfortably.

“I’m still working, so I can’t really—”

“Sit.”

“Okay.” Eren was getting really annoyed with his inability to say no to people. It was weird though because he had no problem saying no to anyone else. Loudly, even. But with Levi, and now this Erwin guy...

Levi was just one of those people you wanted to trust. That you wanted to believe would never tell you to do something you shouldn’t. When he said to get in the car, you got in the car, because it was the best course of action.

With this new man, Erwin, he was just commanding and seemed to radiate power and authority. He was someone you wanted leading you into battle. So when he said to sit, you sat no matter where he asked you to do so.

“Would you like something to drink?” Erwin asked, motioning one of the waitresses over. She was one of the ones who never talked to Eren so he’d never bothered to learn her name.

“Ah, no thanks.”

“Are you sure? Levi’s buying.”

“I never agreed to that, Erwin,” Levi said in a bored tone, suggesting he honestly didn’t care.

“A refill, please.” He held his glass out to the waitress. “And he’ll have a drink as well.” He motioned Eren.

“No, seriously, I don’t—”

“Order something. Anything. Levi doesn’t mind how expensive it is.” Erwin gave him another kind smile that still held a hint of an order behind it.

Fearing for his life a little, Eren just ordered a Coke since it was cheap and non-alcoholic.

“Well, if you’ll excuse me,” Erwin said while standing after the waitress had walked away. “I need to use the restroom.”

Eren let out a small sound, as if trying to find a way to talk him out of leaving, but Erwin was already striding across the restaurant and had disappeared into the bathroom. Which left Eren alone with Levi.

He turned to look at him, _really_  hoping he was just waiting on his book now, but the other was looking over some paperwork and pretty much ignoring him entirely. Why exactly had he been invited to sit down? Eren just wanted to go and wash dishes.

“What time do you finish work at today?”

Eren wasn’t positive Levi had spoken, because his eyes never left the papers in front of him, but when the silence stretched on, he finally looked up to give Eren an annoyed look.

“Oi, shitty-brat. Are you deaf?”

“Stop calling me that,” Eren insisted, his anger beginning to flare. “And I don’t have to tell you. You’re the one who said I was too trusting.”

Levi stared at him, and then stopped Christa when she started past them, looking at her over his shoulder. “What time is he off at?”

“Oh, about two hours.”

Eren stared after Christa incredulously, wondering why in all holy hell she would just tell a random person that! He had specifically _told_  her that Levi was not a friend of his, which meant he was either a stranger or an enemy! What if Levi was looking to murder him?!

“I’m taking you to dinner.”

All thought stuttered to a halt in Eren’s head. “What?”

Levi scowled at the word, as if offended. Eren figured with his manner of speech, he’d probably been expecting an “excuse me” or “pardon” or anything that was more polite than “what.”

“I recognize now that asking you to replace a shirt you had ruined to begin with may have been unfair.” He leaned back in his seat, watching Eren now. He picked up his drink—some brown liquid Eren couldn’t identify—by the top as opposed to around the middle like a normal person. He took a small sip, swishing the glass afterwards and setting his drink back down.

“Uh, thank you?” Eren asked. What exactly what he meant to say to that? On the one hand, asking him to buy a three-hundred dollar shirt was _definitely_  ridiculous, but on the other hand, he _had_  been the one to rip it. “You don’t have to, though. If I can just have the book—”

“I’ll give it to you after dinner. Now get back to work, slackers shouldn’t be tolerated.”

Eren stared at him for a second before a red flush of anger began creeping up the back of his neck. He hadn’t wanted to sit down in the first place! And what was the point of ordering a drink if he was being sent away before it even arrived?!

“You!” Eren stood then, feeling more anger bubbling up from his stomach. “You are...! You! I don’t even have words!”

Turning on his heel, Eren stomped away, passing the waitress who was on her way back with his Coke. He just snatched it off the tray and disappeared into the kitchen.

No way in _hell_  was he going to dinner with that guy!

**TBC...**


	2. I Want My Book

Two hours later, Eren was at dinner with Levi. Hannes had even let him off ten minutes early so that he could go. Which Eren would’ve appreciated more if he’d actually _wanted_  to go. Which he didn’t.

At all.

But for some reason he’d gone anyway.

He kept trying to stay mad at the guy, but something always happened that would make him calm down enough to just accept that maybe he wasn’t so bad. And really, to date, Eren had been in the wrong, even if he didn’t want to admit it.

If he’d been faster grabbing the book both times, it wouldn’t have opened up the chance that someone else would grab them. And, really, he should _not_  have grabbed at Levi’s jacket so the ripped shirt was entirely his bad.

But still. Why, after all that, was the other’s automatic reaction for him to take him out to dinner? Couldn’t he just refund him the three-hundred dollars and give him the book and they’d be even? That seemed to make a lot more sense to Eren.

“It occurs to me,” Levi said after the waitress had brought them a drink, which he was swishing around in his glass, “that I never actually told you what I did for a living. How did you know I was a lawyer?”

Eren had been distracted by the decor in the place—he didn’t understand why they’d bothered going to another restaurant considering Eren worked in one, but whatever—and turned to face Levi when the other asked him this. It took him a few seconds to realize how creepy his seemingly awesome guess truly was and he hastened to explain.

“Ah, no! No, I didn’t know. You just mentioned the word ‘deposition’ a few times while we were speaking, and the other day in the car, I looked it up on my phone and it was lawyery jargon. I figured that meant you were a lawyer.”

Levi was still watching him as if he were something fascinating. It was a little unsettling. Eren pressed his lips together and just stared down at the table, really wishing he’d thought this through better. He should’ve been more insistent with not coming. But, again, this guy seemed incredibly good at getting what he wanted.

“So...” Eren wished he could think of something to say. It was getting weird, them sitting there in silence. Why bother inviting him out if they weren’t even going to converse? Or maybe he, like Eren, had only come out because that giant Erwin fellow that forced him into it. Maybe Levi didn’t want to be there at all!

Well, that was great! All they had to do was leave and lie to everyone. No one would know they hadn’t actually had dinner together!

“Are we going to be interrogated after this outing?” Eren asked, looking up at Levi. The other gave him a quizzical look. “You know, by your friend. I mean, you don’t want to be here. I don’t want to be here. So why don’t we both go home and we can just _say_  that we had dinner together.”

Eren felt like a genius!

“I want to be here.”

Okay, feeling was gone.

“You do?”

“Why else would I have invited you?” Levi sounded annoyed, now. Like it should’ve been obvious. “You think I’d waste my time having dinner with someone if I didn’t want to be here? I’m a busy man, I have things to do.”

Well, this made things even _more_  awkward, in Eren’s opinion. He’d pretty much flat-out admitted he didn’t want to be there. Not that he felt like his earlier actions hadn’t made that explicitly clear, but still. It was different implying it as opposed to actually _saying_  it.

“Can I ask why?”

Levi gave him another calculating look before setting his drink down. It was another weird Scotch drink that Eren hadn’t even wanted to pretend to try. He wasn’t into expensive savour-every-sip drinks like that. Give him a beer and he was a happy camper.

“Why what?”

Eren had momentarily forgotten he’d asked a question so it took his brain a few seconds to shift gears. “Why did you invite me? Why did you want to have dinner?”

And he was staring again. He seemed to do that a lot, and it made Eren uncomfortable. It was like he was trying to see into the depths of his soul and it was incredibly unsettling, especially since Eren found he was very expressive in general. Having someone trying to see more of you than you already gave was disturbing.

He thought at first that Levi might not reply, because he said nothing for a long while. Then, he motioned Eren closer, as if to tell him something quietly, so the younger man scooted his chair over a little bit and leaned across the table.

Both hands fell onto the covered surface for balance when Levi grabbed him by the front of the shirt and wrenched him forward. It took a few seconds for him to figure out what, exactly, had just transpired. Then it sank in.

Levi was kissing him.

_Levi_  was _kissing_  him!

Using one hand to shove at the lawyer, Eren fell back into his chair and covered his mouth with both hands, feeling his face beginning to burn with embarrassment. What the fuck?!

“What was that for?!” he demanded, wishing he could just melt through the chair and into the floor. “Why did you do that?!”

“Because I wanted to,” Levi replied easily, picking up his drink and taking a sip as if what he’d just done were no big deal.

“It didn’t occur to you to make your intentions clear so that I could decide whether or not I wanted you to-to—you know!”

“No,” Levi insisted, picking the menu back up and beginning to peruse it once more. “Like I told you before, if you’re going to hesitate with what you want, you don’t deserve to have it. I want you, so why would I hesitate?”

Eren could feel his face getting even redder. What the hell was _with_  this guy? He’d virtually tricked his number and workplace out of him, harassed him to take a drive with him, bullied him into a dinner—which Eren now realized was meant to be a date—and had _stolen_  a kiss.

He was a bonafide _thief_!

“Stop acting so wronged, what did you think I was inviting you out to dinner for? If it was just to feed you, I’d have done it at your workplace where it’s cheaper.”

Eren hadn’t expected this. He’d honestly thought this was nothing more than his superior insisting he apologize for making him pay for the shirt. But apparently this entire thing had been Levi’s idea.

Still incredibly pink in the cheeks, and _really_  wishing he could melt into the floor, Eren stood and began to tug on his coat. “I’m leaving.”

“Was it that terrible?” Levi asked, seeming unconcerned with Eren getting ready to go. He had his drink in his hand again and took another small sip.

“Good night,” Eren said, brushing past him. He only made it four steps before the smooth voice of the lawyer behind him stopped him in his tracks.

“Don’t you want your book?”

Curse him and his cunning!

“Are you bribing me with a manga?”

“Is it working?”

“No!” Eren yelled, turning to glare at Levi. The lawyer just stared at him expectantly and Eren averted his gaze. “Maybe.”

He really _did_  want the second volume. And to top it off, it would be free. Along with this dinner. As long as Mr. Old-and-Creepy didn’t do anything else, it was fine, right? What did it matter if he’d invited him out to dinner because he was a creepy old man who got his jollies through tormenting young men?

Besides, Eren was pretty pansexual, so it wasn’t like he cared that much about this being a man. It was more the fact that Levi seemed interested in him knowing virtually nothing about him. How did that make any sense?

“Do you want the book, or not?”

“I’m thinking,” Eren snapped, but when he looked back at Levi and saw him perusing the menu once more, he grumbled under his breath and stomped back to his chair, falling down onto it and crossing his arms.

“Take off your coat, it’s rude to sit there looking like you’re eager for this to be over.”

_I **am**  eager for this to be over,_ he thought with a scowl, but obeyed anyway, removing his jacket and hanging it haphazardly across the back of his chair.

“Are you still in school?” Levi asked, as if _now_  he was suddenly interested in starting a conversation. Maybe he’d wanted to kiss Eren first to find out if he was any good before committing to giving a shit about him.

“Yes.”

That was all he gave him, but when Levi just stared in that unsettling way of his, Eren forced himself to elaborate.

“I’m studying psychology. I want to become a psychiatrist, try and help people.”

“That’s an interesting choice of profession. Any particular reason?”

Eren grit his teeth, eyes on the table. He didn’t know this man well enough to admit to him that his mother had committed suicide. He’d been young when it had happened, and his father had been the one to find her, but he always wondered if maybe things could’ve been different if she’d gotten help. At first he’d thought of maybe becoming a police officer, after his adoptive sister’s parents had been mugged and killed, but once his mother had died, he’d chosen the sciences so he could become a psychiatrist and he was sticking to it.

Besides, his sister Mikasa Ackerman kind of had the whole police thing down. She was in the process of getting a Criminology degree, so there was nothing for Eren to do. She could kick his ass on a bad day either way, so probably best to leave things like that to people who actually had a knack for it.

“Why are you a lawyer?” Eren asked, wondering if the other had his own deep-rooted reasons for his profession.

“I like money.”

“Wow,” Eren said sarcastically, “that’s deep.”

“If you knew the life I’d lived, you would understand why money means so much to me. And I like being able to provide security for people who are important to me.”

Well, that was kinda nice, Eren supposed. “Mom and dad?”

“They passed away many years ago. I support my friend. Mad scientist and comic book villain in the making.”

That wasn’t very comforting, but Eren just nodded, more than happy for the conversation to be interrupted by the waitress. He ordered the most expensive thing on the menu, just to pay Levi back for that stupid shirt, but the man didn’t even react and just ordered his own meal before handing the menu back to the waitress and crossing his arms.

“So...” Eren shifted in his seat. “Do you like being a lawyer?”

Levi shrugged. “Money’s good.”

“Do you like, defend murderers and whatever?”

“No, I put them away.”

That made Eren feel a little better. This guy seemed like the kind of person you’d want on your side in the courtroom. While still not a people-person, he was at least on the right side of the law, in Eren’s opinion. And as much as he was unhappy with what had happened a few minutes prior, he was fairly interested in talking about his job.

So he started asking about which cases he’d worked on, to see if he recognized any. Most of them he didn’t, but there was a large profile case from two years ago that had been worldwide news, and apparently he and Erwin had been the leads on it and had put a group of terrorists behind bars. So that was pretty cool, in Eren’s opinion.

Once the awkwardness had dissipated a little, their conversation was actually really interesting. Eren liked hearing about all of the people Levi had put away, and he found himself wondering just how good someone had to be to make as much money as Levi did while always seeming to be on people’s bad side.

“Do you ever get death threats?”

“Sometimes, but like I told you before, I’m a black belt in Judo and I’m very adept with a katana.” Levi took a bite of his food before continuing. “I’ve never feared for my life since becoming a lawyer. I’ve already lived through the most dangerous experience I could ever come across, so a death threat here or there isn’t a concern for me.”

“It sounds really cool,” Eren said with a grin, completely engrossed in the conversation now. “Doing what you do. I wish I could do something like that.”

Levi eyed him, chewing his food slowly. “You could work for me. I need an errand boy, and you’d fit the bill rather nicely.”

Eren almost jumped at the opportunity, but then remembered he was struggling to make time between working at the restaurant _and_  going to school. He already barely saw his friends. Getting _another_  job would mean being a recluse.

Besides, he’d almost forgotten about that kiss, but now that he thought of it, working alone in close quarters with this man would be dangerous. Especially since he didn’t know karate or anything.

“Thanks, but I’m okay where I am. Besides, my dad pays for the important, so I’m not really in dire need of money.”

It looked like Levi was going to say something, but Eren’s phone going off interrupted him. He immediately got extremely embarrassed because his ring tone sounded like two people having sex and moaning loudly. Jean had obviously changed it. Again. The asshole liked doing that to him.

Everyone in the vicinity was staring at him and he struggled to get the phone free, dropping it and causing it to clatter across the floor beneath the table. He dove under it with a shout, ending up grabbing it in both hands with his face inches away from Levi’s knees. Going beet red again, he jerked back but stayed beneath the table, wanting to die, and answered his phone without checking to see who it was.

“Hello?”

_“Where the hell are you, you moron?! You’re late!”_

“Late?” Eren asked, confused. “For what? And what the hell, why do you keep changing my ringtone, you asshole?!”

_“Armin is doing that book reading today, asshole! You were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago!”_

Head snapping back, Eren checked the date on his phone, staring at the reminder that was flashing back at him from the corner of the screen due to his in-progress call. He’d been so wrapped up with Levi that he’d completely forgotten one of his best friends, Armin Arlert, had been asked to read a book passage for his professor. The man had recently published his first children’s book and because Armin looked like a child himself, and had a rather young-sounding voice, he’d been asked to read a few pages of it to promote the book before it officially went on sale.

He’d completely forgotten about it! And now he felt like a dick.

“Shit! I’ll be right there! Save me a seat!”

Hanging up, Eren tried to stand and promptly smashed his head against the underside of the table, having momentarily forgotten he’d been under it. He crawled out from beneath it, turning to look at Levi, who was in the process of paying the bill.

“I’m so sorry! I need to go!”

“I heard, your friend is loud.” He handed the machine back to the waitress and she returned his card. “Where is it? I’ll drive you.”

“I can take the train, it’s just—”

“You’re already late, don’t upset your friend.” Levi stood. “Let’s go.”

Knowing it was true, and that he wouldn’t reach the store in time if he took the train, Eren just cursed and followed Levi outside to his car, climbing in and muttering out the address. He hoped he got there on time, but he also kind of hoped he got there in one piece.

Levi drove kind of like a psycho. He wasn’t entirely confident he would still be alive to watch Armin perform.  

* * *

Eren ended up being two minutes late for the reading, which wasn’t too bad in his opinion, but it also meant he couldn’t sneak to the front to sit beside Jean and Mikasa so he had to sit near the back. He’d jumped out of Levi’s car with a shouted thanks and had rushed inside to sit down, expecting the older man to just leave but a few minutes after he’d taken a seat, someone fell down beside him.

It was Levi.

That kind of unsettled him, and Eren’s mind kept flashing back to the events in the restaurant. How could Levi just lean over and kiss him like that? Aside from the fact that he had no idea if Eren was even _into_  men, it wasn’t like that was something one just did after having met a person only a few times. And those meetings hardly qualified as anything more than just an acquaintanceship between the two of them.

To him, Levi was nothing more than a rich book thief. Which reminded him, Levi _still_  had the book! So he supposed it was a good thing the other had followed him in here. It meant he wasn’t going to disappear with what rightfully belonged to Eren.

Struggling to focus on Armin and not on the man seated beside him, he listened while his friend read, not particularly interested in the book but finding that Armin really _was_  the best person to read this.

It suited him, what with his small frame, big and bright blue eyes, shoulder-length blond hair. He was the epitome of a man-child, and his voice was so light and airy that the other had been mistaken for a girl more than once during their high school days. He was sure that hadn’t changed just because he was in university now, though since he was in a similar field as Mikasa, at least Eren’s sister kept most people away from him.

They were both protective of Armin that way. Jean just thought it was hilarious, but he was an asshole, so his opinion didn’t count.

Starting when people began to clap, Eren realized he’d spaced out during the last half of the reading and automatically began clapping as well, Armin offering a small, embarrassed bow before moving off the raised platform to stand with Mikasa and Jean.

One of the employees called that the book would be out the following Tuesday and that the author was by the signing table if anyone had questions, and then the crowd began to disperse. Eren stood to hurry to the front, climbing over chairs since it was easier than attempting to fight the flow of people trying to leave.

“Armin!” He beamed when the other came into sight, and when the blond turned, he looked so happy to see him that Eren felt guilty for being too late to sit in the front row.

“Eren! I wasn’t sure you’d made it in time.”

“You kidding? I wouldn’t miss this for anything.” Reaching his two best friends and his sister, he ruffled the other’s hair and grinned, trying to ignore the disappointed glare his sister was giving him.

“Why were you late, Jaeger? Hot date?” Jean asked sarcastically, then snickered.

“Most would find me relatively attractive, yes.”

Eren stiffened at the voice, and he saw Mikasa and Jean freeze, both of them staring past Eren at who he could only guess was Levi.

All right, he didn’t have to guess, he _knew_  it was Levi and he really wished the guy would _go **away**_. Wasn’t the restaurant embarrassing enough for him for one night? Why was he doing this to him?

“Wait...” Jean asked slowly, dark eyes widening and one hand coming up to point at Eren. “Wait! Did you—”

“I’m Levi,” the lawyer cut off, clearly uninterested in allowing Eren the opportunity to answer. Most likely because he didn’t want him to deny that they’d gone out. Which he would have.

“Mikasa,” his sister said quickly, moving in front of Jean and eying Levi slightly. “I’m Eren’s sister. This is Jean. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.”

“I’m Armin,” the blond said, shifting beside Eren, but also giving Levi an uncertain look. “Ah, excuse my boldness sir, but how exactly did you and Eren meet?”

“I bought a book.”

Silence followed this statement and Eren really wasn’t in the mood to answer a million questions. He just wanted to go home now, and pretend this entire day hadn’t happened. Which didn’t seem likely, considering Jean was now very interested in hearing all about Eren and Levi’s first encounter and had invited him out for drinks. Luckily, the lawyer declined and said he had work to get done before the morning so he would be taking his leave.

“Have a good evening, Eren. Thank you for the meal.”

Eren found that to be an odd thing for him to say, since he was the one who paid, but the way he licked his lips and smirked at him suggested he was subtly saying he was thanking him for the kiss. Which he had _stolen_!

“Wait!” he insisted when Levi began to walk towards the exit of the store. “What about my book?”

“I didn’t actually bring it with me today,” Levi informed him, turning to look at him once he’d reached the door. “When do you work next? I’ll bring it by your workplace.”

Eren was getting _really_  tired of seeing him around his workplace. People were going to start talking, _especially_  since he’d been tricked and bribed into a date with him!

“Wednesday,” he grumbled.

“I’ll see you on Wednesday. Try to stay out of trouble until then.”

Eren sputtered, trying to find words, but the other was already gone, which left him standing there feeling his anger rising. It annoyed him how Levi seemed to know just what to say to make him feel both stupid and cared for. It was an uncomfortable feeling and he didn’t like it.

“So... who was that?” Armin asked slowly. “Why did you bring him?”

“I didn’t bring him!” Eren insisted, rounding on him and causing Armin to take a step back. “He tagged along! He invited himself!”

“Why is your face going all red?” Mikasa asked.

“Because it’s hot in here! It’s hot!” Eren turned on his heel and stomped towards the exit, calling out that he needed some air and would meet them outside.

Pushing through the door, he crouched down beside it and covered his face with his hands, feeling the embarrassment burning its way up his face. God, this was humiliating! Why had Levi kissed him, anyway? He wanted to stop thinking about it, but he couldn’t.

And it wasn’t like it had been entirely unpleasant, either. Levi was obviously incredibly experienced, and as much as Eren had wanted to deny enjoying it, he couldn’t. Kissing Levi had felt right, somehow. Like he’d done it a million times before, and knew exactly how he was supposed to react to kissing him. He even had a familiar taste, which was weird considering the other had been drinking right before they’d kissed.

Hell, he even _smelled_  like everything Eren could ever want, and it made him wonder what kind of body soap he used. Levi smelled like freshly cut grass and something more... dangerous. Like rusted metal, which should’ve been weird, but was strangely comforting. And now he felt conflicted because a part of him wanted to see him again to figure out why Levi liked him to begin with, and another part of him hoped he drowned in a lake and disappeared from his life forever.

“Are you okay?”

Jumping at the sound of his sister’s voice, Eren glanced up and saw her looking more concerned than he’d seen her look in a while. Actually, he felt like the last time she’d looked this way was the first year anniversary of his mother’s death. She’d been so concerned for him she’d even slept in the same bed, hugging him while he’d pretended not to cry.

In his defense, he’d been nine. But at the same time, Mikasa never cried. Her parents had been murdered, and he’d never once seen her cry. She was so much stronger than him, and he hated that sometimes. He hated relying on her when he wanted to protect her with his own two hands, but she always seemed to be the one looking out for him.

“I’m fine,” he insisted, clearing his throat and standing, rubbing his face with both hands. “I just had a weird day.”

“Because of Levi?”

“Yeah.” He turned to look at her, feeling uncomfortable again. “Um, nothing happened, you know. We just went out to dinner.”

She gave him a blank look, one he had long ago learned was her way of trying to make him crack. When she had no expression on her face, it made him uncomfortable enough that he would explode and tell her everything. In this case, he had nothing to tell, aside from the kiss, but he was _not_  telling her that. They’d gone to dinner, and that was _it_.

“How did you meet?” she asked after an incredibly long silence, looking out at the street, her breath visible in the chilled air.

“Like he said, he bought a book.” Eren followed her gaze, but the street was mostly deserted, so he had no idea what she was looking at. “It was Isayama’s newest manga, and it was the last copy of the first volume. I was reaching for it and he took it first. We made a deal that he’d buy and read it, and then call me and lend it to me afterwards.”

He winced, realizing he probably shouldn’t have admitted to giving out his number to a stranger, but Mikasa didn’t comment on it. She just stared out at nothing and brought her scarf up over her nose and mouth, looking a little sad.

“He seems nice.”

“You met him for five seconds,” Eren insisted.

“I know, but he seemed nice.” She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. “You know I have a good feeling about these things.”

Saying nothing, Eren just turned to scowl down the road, shoving his hands in his pockets. He didn’t want her to have a good feeling about Levi, it put pressure on him that he didn’t want to have.

They stood in silence until Armin and Jean joined them, then they began walking down the street towards Jean’s beat-up Chevrolet. In his defense, it looked like shit, but the engine was top of the line. He’d done that on purpose.

Jean was studying to be a mechanic, and already had a good job working in a shop. While there were numerous things he wasn’t allowed to do yet, replacing an engine was something he’d learned early on. He’d always wanted a nice, smooth engine but worried about his car getting stolen. The solution to that was his purchase of a beat-up piece of shit _nobody_  would steal, which he’d outfitted with the killer engine. Best of both worlds.

He didn’t care what his car looked like, it was what was on the inside that counted to him. Probably one of the only reasons Eren would eventually let him date his sister if he was persistent enough. Maybe. Sometime in the future. _Far_  future.

All right, truthfully, he’d _never_  let Jean date his sister.

“Are we still doing paintball this weekend?” Jean asked, one hand moving to the back of his head and rubbing at his undercut, as if enjoying the prickly feel of his own hair against his skin. His other hand tried to sneak around Mikasa’s shoulders, but Eren not-so-accidentally walked between them and followed through with the action himself, the familiar feel of his sister’s shoulders beneath his arm comforting after the rollercoaster of a day he’d had.

“As long as no one calls in sick at work, I should still be able to make it,” Eren said, ignoring the death glare he got from Jean.

“I’m still interested in going, so I’m going to try and finish my dissertation before then,” Mikasa said, wrapping her own arm around her brother’s waist while the four of them walked.

“I think I’ll sit it out, I don’t feel like getting bruises the side of my fist,” Armin insisted with a small laugh.

Which immediately prompted Eren and Jean to insist he join them since he was the only one who would be able to determine the best strategy to beat the other team. And while they weren’t exactly planning on decimating the other team—okay, yes they were. That Braun asshole and his buddies were going down.

_Besides,_  Eren thought while climbing into Jean’s car, _it’ll give me the opportunity to let off some steam. Something about Levi really works me up._

He still wasn’t sure if that was a good or a bad thing.

* * *

Eren was not a patient person by any stretch of the imagination, but he liked to think he’d been remarkably patient of late with the whole “Levi stealing his book” thing. Which was why he was becoming more and more annoyed the longer he spent without the second volume.

While he was sure most places had restocked by now, he hadn’t really found the time to go buy one, and on top of that, Levi had so much money he could buy a whole bookstore so if he was willing to give them to Eren for free, who was he to refuse that?

But enough was enough! It had been almost two weeks since their not-date, and he was getting impatient.

Walking out of his organic chemistry class, Eren pulled out his phone and found Levi’s number. He had saved it a while back just to be sure Levi couldn’t escape him, and had affectionately dubbed him “Book Thief.” And by “affectionately,” he really meant “literally.” Because Levi was a damn thief in every sense of the word.

**[Eren]**  
I haven’t seen you for a while.

Eren was about to put his phone away but he hadn’t even managed to stick it into his pocket before it chimed, alerting him to a new message.

**[Book Thief]**  
Do you miss me?

**[Eren]**  
You wish.  
**[Eren]**  
I want my book.

**[Book Thief]**  
Work is busier than I anticipated so I won’t be able to drop the book off at your workplace.  
**[Book Thief]**  
I can always put it in your mailbox if you don’t want to have to wait.  
**[Book Thief]**  
What’s your address?

Eren didn’t hesitate. He quickly tapped out his address on his screen and hit the ‘send’ button, staring intently at the message to ensure it had been received so he would be guaranteed his book by the weekend.

The answer he got made him feel stupid.

**[Book Thief]**  
You are too trusting.  
**[Book Thief]**  
If I can’t drop it off at your workplace, why would I have time to drop it off at your place?

**[Eren]**  
I wasn’t thinking...  
**[Eren]**  
You just wanted my address, didn’t you?

**[Book Thief]**  
Actually I was just trying to see if you were as dense as you looked.

Eren scowled down at his phone, in the middle of typing out a scathing retort, but he paused when Levi continued.

**[Book Thief]**  
You need to be more careful, not everyone is as kind as you seem to think they are.  
**[Book Thief]**  
Hopefully you’re learning from this experience.

**[Eren]**  
What are you, my dad?

The second he sent it, he regretted it. Considering the interest Levi had shown in him, he wondered if he was going to get some highly inappropriate “you can call me daddy if you want” comment, but surprisingly, Levi’s answer was more considerate.

**[Book Thief]**  
Someone has to look out for you, and you’re clearly not looking out for yourself.

Snorting, Eren shoved his phone into his pocket and headed for the subway, intent on getting home so he could get ready for work. His phone went off a few more times while he travelled, but he didn’t check it again until he’d locked his apartment door behind him and had dropped his bag by the entrance, leaving a trail of clothing from the front door to his bedroom.

Getting into his work clothes, he bent down in his hallway to tug his phone from his jeans and checked the messages.  
  
**[Book Thief]**  
Conveniently, a client I’m meeting lives fairly close to your place. I’ll drop the book off tomorrow before my appointment.  
**[Book Thief]**  
Please tell me during reasonable hours if any of the pages are missing. Now that I know where you live, I WILL murder you if you wake me up at two in the morning again.

Scarily, Eren didn’t doubt that. Levi seemed the type to hold that kind of grudge. He continued reading the messages and then scowled at the last one before typing out a response.  
  
**[Book Thief]**  
When would be a good time to drop by? Do you have to be home for me to access your mailbox?  
**[Book Thief]**  
Or is there any way you can leave me a building key? Not for your front door, just to be clear.  
**[Book Thief]**  
You’re too trusting so I had to make sure you understood that.  
**[Book Thief]**  
Oi, are you ignoring me?  
**[Book Thief]**  
Shitty-brat!

**[Eren]**  
Why do you call me that? It pisses me off. I’m NOT a shitty-brat.

**[Book Thief]**  
Why?  
**[Book Thief]**  
Because it’s the only way I can get your attention.

Reading that, for some reason, made something weird shift in Eren’s chest. He rubbed at it, wondering if maybe he was having a heart attack, then realized that was unlikely given his age and health.

**[Eren]**  
I’d pay more attention to you if you called me by my given name.

**[Book Thief]**  
I will try and bear that in mind.  
**[Book Thief]**  
When would be a good time tomorrow?

Eren had to change screens on his phone to check his work schedule, and found he was actually off the following day. So anytime after school would be fine, he could buzz Levi up and get the book.

**[Eren]**  
Any time after 2 tomorrow is good.  
**[Eren]**  
I’ll be home, so just buzz 104 and I’ll let you in.

**[Book Thief]**  
See you then, Eren.

He should not have felt as happy as he did seeing his name on the screen. But he couldn’t help it. He’d told Levi to stop calling him shitty-brat, and the other had actually listened to his request. On top of that, he had to wonder if what he’d said was true. Was he honestly just bugging him as much as he was to get his attention?

But _why_? All Eren had done since meeting him was yell at him and rip his clothing off.

Wait, that sounded wrong. Not _off_ , just _ripped_  it. And he’d paid him back!

Realizing he’d been spacing out thinking about it, he cursed when he saw the time and hurried to get himself organized so he could head to work. He didn’t have time to think about Levi right now, he had a living to earn.

* * *

The following day was so unexpectedly awful that Eren actually forgot he was expecting a visitor. Or, a drop-in. Whichever.

First, he’d woken up late, and hadn’t gotten the chance to eat breakfast. When he’d arrived at his first class, he had to do a presentation, which he’d completely forgotten about and therefore wasn’t prepared for, so he’d most likely failed it. Then his lunch had gotten burned because it had been forgotten in the panini press and while he’d have liked to wait for another to be made, he didn’t want to be late for his next class so he’d just left with the burned one.

The subway had broken down on his way home when he’d _really_  needed to use the bathroom, and the cherry on his day? His father calling to say he was cut off. No explanation, no warning, just a voicemail message from his father saying, “Son, you’re cut off.”

And Eren had no idea why! While it was true he wasn’t as careful with his money as he could be, all his father paid for him was his rent and tuition. Everything else Eren paid for out of pocket, including his textbooks which were _not_  cheap.

When he tried calling him back, it kept going straight to voicemail. When he texted Mikasa to ask if she’d gotten the same message, she informed him that she hadn’t but only because she was already paying for her own rent and tuition. Most likely because her job was better than his and she was a lot more responsible than him.

Was that maybe why his dad had cut him off? He’d figured if Mikasa could manage on her own, Eren could, too? But that was ridiculous, everyone knew Mikasa could do things he couldn’t! He’d never admit it aloud, but she had always been a lot more mature than him.

Something which, if he was honest, didn’t need to be said aloud since it was pretty obvious.

**[Mikasa]**  
Is everything okay? Do you need help?  
 **[Mikasa]**  
I can move, if you need. We can rent a two-bedroom together.

While Eren appreciated his sister being so thoughtful, he didn’t want to always rely on her. He felt sometimes like that was all he did. Even before he’d become conscious of it, looking back, she was always looking out for him. He wanted to be able to stand on his own two feet, for once.

**[Eren]**  
I’m fine, but thanks!  
 **[Eren]**  
Maybe I’ll see if Jean needs a roommate or something.

**[Mikasa]**  
He just signed a year lease, remember?  
 **[Mikasa]**  
And Armin is living with his grandfather to help take care of him.  
 **[Mikasa]**  
It’s really no problem if you need me to help you out.

**[Eren]**  
Thanks, but I’ll be okay.  
 **[Eren]**  
We’ll talk again soon.

Setting his phone down, Eren booted up his computer, intent on making some kind of graph or chart to determine his finances. If he had to move, then he would move. Then again, moving would cost money, too. He didn’t know the best course of action right now.

Just when he’d opened up a program to get started, his buzzer went off, scaring him right off his chair. He winced, feeling pain shooting up his tailbone. When he used that same chair to help him stand, it rolled away from him and he fell on his ass again.

“You are _determined_  for me to have the worst day ever, aren’t you?” He directed his inquiry at the ceiling, as if speaking to an unseen higher being. Grumbling, he managed to get to his feet, his buzzer going off again.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming,” he muttered, reaching it and hitting the intercom button. “What?”

_“It’s me. I have your book.”_

Okay, so maybe this day wasn’t a _complete_  piece of shit.

“I’ll buzz you in, apartment 212.” He depressed the buzzer for a few seconds and then let it go, moving to his door to unlock it. He’d always found it weird his buzzer number was 104 when his apartment was 212 but at least it wasn’t something weird like his neighbour’s. 213’s buzzer number was 818, which made _no_  sense to him.

He was sitting at his computer when his door opened, making him whip around. He’d at least expected Levi to _knock_.

“Oi, it’s not safe to leave your door unlocked. You should be more careful.”

“I only unlocked it because I knew you were coming,” Eren insisted. “I expected you to knock.”

Levi just shrugged and put Eren’s book down on his kitchen table, then looked around the apartment. While his face remained expressionless, it was obvious he was slightly disgusted. Eren supposed he could understand. He hadn’t exactly cleaned in a while, and he always had dirty clothes and dishes lying around. Ironic, really, considering he was a dishwasher but he figured that was probably why he was so resistant to washing them at home. He did it all the time at work, so at home, the dishwasher could clean his dishes for him!

Not that he even put them in there until he ran out, but details.

“Your apartment is a mess.”

“I’m twenty-one, what do you expect my apartment to look like?” Eren asked, shaking his head and turning to face his computer. “Thanks for the book, I’ll see you later.”

He started typing out his finances, scratching his head to try and remember everything, but then realized the front door hadn’t shut. Turning, he found Levi wandering around his apartment, and wondered why he was hanging around.

“Um, don’t you have a client meeting?”

“It got cancelled.” Levi pulled a pen from his shirt pocket and used it to lift a bunch of magazines, as if to check if anything had started growing beneath them. “You should really take better care of your apartment. I’m surprised you don’t have any rodents or roaches in here.”

“I’m a little busy right now,” Eren insisted dryly, feeling like if he’d wanted someone to lecture him on his cleanliness, he’d have asked Mikasa to come over.

“Too busy for a free meal?”

Eren was about to say no, but then remembered his financial situation. A free meal would be ideal at the moment, it would mean one more thing he didn’t have to think about. For today, at least. And then it also reminded him of something else and he turned in his seat.

“That job you spoke to me about. The errand boy job. Is that still available?”

Levi had been in the process of perusing the books on his shelf, but he turned when Eren spoke. “If you want it, I can make it available.”

Eren wondered if that meant he would be kicking someone out of a job. “How often would you need me and how much would it pay? And what would it entail?”

It annoyed him that Levi looked amused. His expression barely shifted, but his lips curled slightly at the ends, and that _really_  annoyed him.

“Let’s go have dinner, and we can discuss it.”

“It’s three-thirty,” Eren insisted.

“Then we better drink slowly before ordering our meal.”

Eren felt like this guy drank a little too much, but he didn’t comment on it. He just grumbled under his breath and grabbed his jacket, pulling it on and leading the way out of the apartment and down the stairs. Levi’s car was parked on the corner, and even though Eren tried to convince him to just take the subway, since they wouldn’t get caught in the beginnings of rush-hour traffic, Levi was adamant they drive.

So, that was how Eren found himself alone in Levi’s car. Again. And it wasn’t until _after_  they’d started driving that he realized he shouldn’t trust the other so much.

But then he had to wonder, had he _always_  trusted people that easily? He wasn’t a particularly over-cautious person, but he didn’t remember ever just giving out his number or jumping into cars with random strangers before. That all seemed to start with Levi, and it couldn’t just be because of the manga.

He cast a glance at him out of the corner of his eye, wondering if maybe unconsciously, he was interested in getting to know him better. He had no idea _why_  he thought this, but it certainly explained his behaviour.

“How many hours are you looking for?”

“Huh?” Eren asked, snapping himself out of his thoughts. “You mean, for the errand job?”

“Yes.” Levi checked his side mirror before smoothly changing lanes and turning at the next street. “Are you planning on quitting your restaurant job and working solely with me, or are you thinking of working at both?”

“Ah, I kind of need both right now. So I guess however many hours you can have me would be great.” He frowned. “Would you need my other work schedule, or did you want specific days and I can tell my other job when I can and can’t work?”

“I’m sure we can arrange a schedule around your other one, so texting me your days and hours is fine. I’ll also need to know your school schedule so I can plan everything accordingly.”

“Sure.” Eren’s work schedule wasn’t usually published until the Sunday two weeks beforehand. So this Sunday’s schedule would be for the week after next. He could at least give Levi the following week’s schedule, and his classes didn’t change until the next semester, so at least that would be the same.

“As for the job, it’ll mostly be coffee and food. Maybe some photo copying and pick-up and delivery. You’re not a legal assistant or an associate, so you can’t work on the cases with us, but you can do all the grunt work that we don’t have time to do.” Levi glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. “You might be working late nights, even some all-nighters. Is that going to be a problem?”

“I can manage,” Eren said. “As long as it’s not the day before my one eight a.m. class, I should be okay.”

“Good. As for payment, you probably won’t work much and you’re not going to be doing anything particularly difficult, so I’d say no more than fifteen bucks an hour. Is that okay?”

Considering Eren only made twelve at the restaurant, fifteen was amazing. And while he wasn’t going to have much of a social life, he supposed that was a sacrifice he’d have to make in order to continue living alone. For now, keeping up with rent was his main concern. Tuition he’d deal with when the time came. He still had three months to figure that out.

“When can I start?”

Levi smiled slightly, turning down another street and stopping the car in a small parking lot that connected to the back of a ritzy-looking store.

“I’ll draft up the contract for you tonight. But before we do anything else, if you’re working for me, we need to get you a suit.”

Somehow, Eren felt like working for Levi was going to cost him more than if he’d found a job somewhere else.

This was going to be a very long year.

**TBC...**


	3. Guess I'm Moving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: SNK © Hajime Isayama; Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling.

It was itchy. Like, _extremely_  itchy. He wanted to scratch at it, but he didn’t know if that would be okay or not. Maybe just a little scratch? Nope, that just made it worse. And it was suffocating. He was going to die. He _had_  to scratch. But if he did, he might not be able to fix it again.

_Fuck it!_

Eren reached up, pulled his tie loose, unbuttoned the top button of his shirt and began scratching furiously at his neck, struggling to inhale sweet, sweet oxygen. How did people _wear_  these things?! The suit was uncomfortable and he felt like even lifting his arm up to scratch at his neck was going to rip four different seams!

Why had he agreed to this?

_Right, because dad cut me off._

Eren still couldn’t believe it, and he _really_  hoped he’d make enough to pay for everything he had coming up. Right now, it was rent. He had a good chunk of money squared away at the moment, but he also still had to eat and pay for his subway pass and all those other fun adult things like buy toilet paper and shampoo.

The elevator he was in dinged and his hands had just reached up to fix his collar and tie when he froze. The doors had opened to Levi standing in front of the elevator, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. They zeroed in on Eren’s collar and the younger man hastily did the button back up and arranged his tie.

“You’re late.”

Eren checked the time on his phone. “What? You said to be here at seven, it’s not even ten-to yet.”

“In lawyer speak, when I say seven, I mean six. And who taught you how to tie a tie?” he demanded, still eying it when Eren stepped out of the lift and stopped in front of him.

“Youtube,” Eren admitted.

Levi reached up and the younger man couldn’t help but flinch, however all the lawyer did was undo the tie and wrench it off from around Eren’s neck. He then repositioned it accordingly and began to re-tie it for him, pushing it up towards Eren’s throat once he was done.

Eren was actually surprised he hadn’t choked him with it, but was grateful either way.

“Come on, I’ll introduce you to my team.”

Eren hurried after Levi, the man moving surprisingly quick for someone so tiny. Not that he’d ever _tell_ said man he was tiny. He had a strong attachment to his balls and his ability to father children.

They turned the first corner and headed towards a large office with glass walls and two glass doors. He noticed all the offices along the floor looked this way, except in varying sizes. When he turned to look behind him, he noticed the office at the end was by far the largest, and Eren recognized Erwin sitting behind the desk. The next largest office was the one they were heading towards, the words “Levi Ackerman, Managing Partner” written in white print on the door.

“This is Petra Ral,” he said with an absent wave of his hand when they passed a small cubicle right outside Levi’s office. “She’s my legal assistant.”

She positively beamed at Eren when he walked by, offering her a wave. He started to open his mouth to introduce himself when someone shouted his name and then something hard slammed into him from the side, all the air rushing from his lungs. The bear-hug he was trapped in was doing nothing to help him replenish his oxygen supply. Between that and his collar, he was probably going to die before the day was out.

  
“Oh Eren! It’s so good to see you! How are you? I’m so excited that you’re here.”

“Will you get the hell off him, shitty-glasses?”

Whoever had been crushing him to death released him, Eren stumbling and placing one hand on the closest wall, which happened to comprise part of the glass of Levi’s office. He got a real look for doing that and hastily removed his hand, though he was sure there was a handprint left behind on the clear glass.

None he could see, but it obviously bugged Levi.

“So! Eren! How are you? How’ve you been? How’s life?”

Turning to regard the person who’d tackled him, he couldn’t help but feel like they were acting as though they knew him, despite him never having seen this person before in his life. He was glad he didn’t have to answer, because Levi started arguing with this person, insisting they were loud and annoying and to go back to their science lab.

“Um...”

“Don’t mind Hanji,” someone said quietly from beside him, and Eren jumped, turning to see Petra beside him. “Whenever someone new starts, everyone is informed and Hanji takes it upon themselves to make them feel welcome. I don’t think they’ve realized yet that their excitement tends to scare people off more than anything else.” She smiled kindly at him and Eren forced one back.

“So... sorry for asking but, is Hanji a...”

Petra laughed. It was a light, airy laugh, and Eren had to smile at how cute it sounded. “Oh, don’t ask me. Nobody really knows except for Erwin, and he finds it funny to keep us all guessing. My bet’s on female, because of what they say sometimes, but a lot of the men around here believe they’re male. Not that it really matters either way, but it makes for a good betting pool.”

Eren just nodded slowly and jumped when his name was snapped, turning back to Levi. He motioned this new person while continuing to walk down the corridor. “This is Hanji Zoe, the biggest pain in my ass. They’re a Paralegal, so you might be asked to do things for them, too.”

“Ah, right. Nice to meet you, Hanji.”

This seemed to surprise them, their head snapping back, as if no one had ever said it was nice to meet them before. They said nothing as Eren rushed past and hurried after Levi, who was still showing him around, he supposed.

“So, Hanji... why did you tell them to go back to their lab if they’re a Paralegal?” Eren asked, confused.

“Because that friend I help support? It’s Hanji.” Levi sounded unimpressed as he spoke, as if getting frustrated with the questions. “They spend all their money buying stupid things to experiment with during their free time, so I have to make sure they have a roof over their head and food on their table. For now. One more mishap from them and they’re on their own.”

“Oh.” Eren didn’t know what else to say, so he left it at that.

He was motioned towards the coffee room and then down another corridor and around a corner where a bunch of cubicles were located. There had to be at least fifty in total, most of them occupied, but Levi only brought him to a far corner where two men were having a conversation and a third laughed while working away at his computer.

“Eld.”

The man at the computer looked up, smiling at Levi before his gaze shifted to Eren, as if studying him.

“This is Eren. Eren, this is Eld Jinn, my main associate. He might ask for you to do things, as well.”

“Nice to meet you, kid.” He offered Eren a smile.

“Hi.” Eren really wished he had a better idea of what he should be saying. He felt like everyone was judging his suit, but that couldn’t be right, considering Levi was the one who’d picked it out for him. Unless he’d picked something stupid on purpose.

“Those are Gunther Schultz and Oluo Bozado, two more associates. Everyone else works for someone else and I don’t have time to introduce you.” He motioned the rest of the floor then turned and headed back for his office, Eren hurrying to catch up while still not even sure he was supposed to follow.

“So what now? I have about four hours before I need to head to class, and then I can come back until about five. Then I need to head to the restaurant.”

Levi said nothing until they reached his office, where he bent down behind his desk and pulled out a roll of paper towel and a bottle of Windex. Eren didn’t even need to be told what it was for, and grabbed both to fix the handprint he’d put on the glass wall. In Levi’s defense, looking around, literally every glass surface in the place was spotless. He’d have to remember that nobody seemed to touch anything in here.

After cleaning off the window, he brought the items back to Levi, who was flipping through a stack of paperwork.

“Now what?”

“Get coffee for the team,” Levi said without looking up. “Might as well grab it for Erwin and Hanji, too. Petra will give you the company credit card. I take mine black.”

 _Shocking,_  Eren wanted to say, but he refrained. He just nodded and left the office, asking Petra about the card and also grabbing a notepad and a pen. He jotted down her order, as well, then found his way to Hanji’s office, which he was afraid to enter because it looked more like Professor Snape’s potions classroom as opposed to a lawyer’s office.

He bumped into Erwin before reaching the associates, so he got his order in and then went to find the other three men on Levi’s team. They seemed nice enough, though Oluo had called him “shitty-brat” when he’d taken too long to pay attention to him. For some reason, it had bugged Eren a lot more hearing it come from Oluo than it ever had coming from Levi. Luckily, Eld punched him in the head and told him to stop trying to act like their boss and Eren was able to make his escape.

Letting out a groan, he wandered down the street to the coffee shop, his phone going off in his pocket while he did so. He pulled it out, expecting it to be Mikasa, but it was Levi.

 **[Book Thief]**  
You should get yourself something, too. You’re going to have a long day, I need fifty copies of a document when you get back.

Eren let out a sigh and rubbed the back of his head, figuring it wouldn’t hurt for him to get a drink. Besides, his boss had said it was okay.

It was weird to think of Levi as his boss. He was just some random guy who’d stolen his book—twice—and now he was working for him. Which was good, considering his financial situation at present, but still! How had this even happened? This wasn’t normal, right?

When his phone went off a second time while he was waiting for all the coffees to be ready, this time it _was_  Mikasa.

 **[Mikasa]**  
How’s everything going with Levi?

 **[Eren]**  
Fine. Just getting him coffee.

 **[Mikasa]**  
Are you sure it’s going to be okay? I mean, you seemed to dislike him a lot when we met him the other day.

 **[Eren]**  
It’ll be okay :)  
**[Eren]**  
We just have a weird relationship, is all.  
**[Eren]**  
Don’t worry. I’ll see you for lunch?

 **[Mikasa]**  
Of course. I’ll meet you at our usual place after I’m done English.

 **[Eren]**  
Sounds good. See you then.

Eren put his phone away and grabbed the trays of coffee, worried about balancing them all the way down the street, but he managed to make it all the way back to the office without spilling anything. He went to the associates first, since he’d get rid of three in one go, then headed to Erwin and Hanji’s offices. He figured Levi should be last since he had work to do for him, so once Petra got hers, he wandered into Levi’s office and held his coffee out to him.

Without even looking up, Levi just set a coaster down on the edge of his desk, which Eren took as his cue to deposit his drink there. Still not glancing at Eren, the older man tapped at a pile of paperwork and then continued reviewing whatever he was reading.

“Right. Fifty copies?”

“Fifty copies.”

Nodding to himself and taking a sip of his own drink, he picked up the pile and headed for the door, asking Petra where the copy room was.

He already felt exhausted, and he hadn’t even done anything difficult yet.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Soft snores sounded in the messy and slightly smelly room, the sounds of late night traffic coming through the crack present in the bedroom window. Eren was lying face-down on his bed, drooling onto his pillow and snoring quietly.

His book bag was lying on the floor beside his bed, and the young man was still wearing his suit and shoes, his feet hanging over the end of his bed. He’d had the longest week of his life, and after working at the restaurant for four hours that night, he’d come home and had quite literally fallen onto his bed and passed out.

While neither of his jobs were particularly taxing, he had no free time anymore, and had even started doing all of his homework on the train between his jobs. He was managing to keep up so far, but he didn’t know how long that would last.

And now, after arriving home just one hour ago, he was dead to the world and more than happy to sleep until morning, where he’d have to wake up and head to work for Levi at six. Which was why going to bed as soon as he’d gotten home at midnight was the best idea he’d had all year.

So of course, his phone had to ring.

It actually rang all the way through to voicemail the first time around, but the second time, he woke up at the third ring, rolling over and letting out a shout when he fell off his bed. He rummaged through his bag until he found the phone and let out a groan when “Book Thief” flashed back at him.

Answering the call, he let out another groan and rolled onto his back, putting one hand against his forehead and the other to his ear. “What?”

_“I need you, now.”_

“Do you realize I’ve gotten literally five hours of sleep this entire week?” he asked with a whine. “I’m burnt out. I can’t.”

_“Be here in ten minutes.”_

“Didn’t you hear me? I said I—”

The line clicked.

Eren pulled the phone away from his ear, staring up at it blearily, as if to ensure the call really _had_ ended. It had.

Whining and rolling onto his side, he closed his eyes, more than ready to get back to sleep while lying on a pile of dirty laundry on his floor. But then he wondered what would happen if he didn’t show up. Would he get fired? Maybe.

That was the only reason he got to his feet, grabbing his bag and shoving his phone back into it. He didn’t bother changing, or fixing his hair, or anything. He just trudged towards his door and exited his apartment. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep this up, which was bad, considering it had only been the one week so far.

He was concerned about this outing because given the time, he was going to be taking the last train out, which meant to come home, he’d have to cab it. And that would cost him the amount of money he’d be making just _being_ there.

“This is dumb,” he said to himself, getting onto the train and falling into the first available seat. Though the car was mostly empty, there were still more people out at this time of night than he felt was necessary. He ignored them and closed his eyes, dozing on his way to the office.

When he woke up two stops before his own, he stayed awake so as not to miss his stop and get yelled at by Levi. Then he exited the train and left the station, heading to the law firm. He had to call Levi so someone could come down and let him in, and saw Petra hurrying towards him a few minutes later.

“Oh, you’re a lifesaver, Eren!” She grabbed his arm and started dragging him towards the stairs.

“What’s going on?” he demanded, yawning widely.

“The power went out hours ago and Erwin has a court hearing first thing, but all of his details were on the computer. We spent all day getting hard copies sent over but he needs all the facts for tomorrow morning and there’s just so much to go through!”

“What?” he asked, still mostly asleep while being pulled up the stairs. “But I’m not a lawyer or anything, I thought I couldn’t help.”

“This is different, you’re just pointing out relevant information for Erwin that he’s already found. He just needs the specific documents.”

Rubbing at his face, he let out a sigh and just followed her out of the stairwell once they arrived on their floor. Everyone seemed to be in one of the meeting rooms, flashlights, handheld lamps and candles, along with boxes upon boxes of information spread out across the large table. Erwin was there along with Levi and his team, and Hanji. Eren kind of figured that Levi’s team was also Erwin’s team, but that he used them a lot less often which was why they were considered “Levi’s.”

“Eren, thank you for coming,” Erwin said with a tired smile. He had the beginnings of smudges beneath his eyes, confirming he’d been awake for hours. “Please, grab a box. Levi will explain what to look for.”

Eren would’ve much rather Levi _not_ explain. He looked even grumpier than Eren felt, and he was snapping the instructions at him. Eren just wanted to go home and sleep, this sucked.

But, he did as he was told, sorting through the documents and pulling out pertinent information to this particular case. Petra left and came back every now and then with some snacks and coffee. Around four in the morning, they ordered pizza, and by seven, most of the office had arrived.

They finished all the boxes close to nine, and Eren had to shove a last slice of pizza into his mouth and pull his bag out from beneath a mount of useless paper. “I gotta go,” he said around his mouthful of dough. “I have class in fifteen minutes.”

“Thank you, Eren,” Erwin said with a bright smile, seeming much more awake after four cups of coffee and a handful of donuts. “Your help was monumental, and I appreciate it immensely.”

“No problem,” he muttered, hurrying out of the office and towards the elevators.

He’d made it to class on time, and even managed to catch lunch with Mikasa before rushing back to the office for another emergency. He was there until close to seven—which was a half hour later than he was meant to be—and barely had time to make it to the restaurant before his shift.

The cycle continued for another week, Eren barely managing to find time to sleep and eat, in some cases. His homework still got done on the subway, but everything else—including bathing—was beginning to become harder and harder to achieve.

But, he persevered. He could make this work! And he did.

Until he was twenty-three days in, and everything changed.

Eren stumbled out of the elevator, having been leaning against the doors, and rubbed at his face with both hands, struggling to get his eyes to focus. He muttered a good morning to the chipper receptionist at the front, who gave him a concerned look. He ignored it and just wandered down the corridor to Levi’s office, seeing the other not yet present. Or maybe he was and he’d just stepped out for a minute. Eren didn’t know.

He could hardly find the energy to care.

Setting his bag down inside the doorway, he turned to Petra’s desk and pulled his notepad from his jacket pocket, grabbing one of her pens and muttering a good morning before asking what she wanted to drink.

Petra eyed him, asking if he was all right. He assured her he was with the best smile he could force his muscles to conjure and jotted down her drink request, the company card already in his wallet. He’d been told to keep it on him, given he was the gopher, and he felt kind of happy to know they trusted him enough not to go on a shopping spree.

“Levi will be glad you’re early, he has another deposition he needs you to help prep for. He needs some copies made and a bunch of letters will need to be addressed and stamped and mailed out before noon.”

“Got it,” he said, trying to sound upbeat but not feeling as though he’d quite managed it. He turned after writing down her order and started for Hanji’s office. He saw Levi exiting it, yelling something he couldn’t quite make out before turning and stomping towards Eren.

“Good, you’re here. Once everyone’s been coffeed, I need you to do something for me.”

“Sure thing,” Eren said, passing him.

He heard more than saw Levi stop behind him. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” he assured the other, turning to him. “Just a little tired.”

It was weird, because suddenly, Eren felt like he was going to throw up. His vision was swimming and his gorge rose, but he was positive he hadn’t eaten anything for a while, so how could he possibly throw anything up?

“Eren?”

 _Oh no... I’m gonna puke..._  He was going to throw up all over Levi’s extremely expensive suit. And then he’d have to pay for it, and he wouldn’t have enough money for rent!

“Eren!”

Oh wait. No. No, he was just passing out. That was okay, passing out was less messy. He could deal with passing out.

It would be the most sleep he’d gotten all month.

* * *

The soothing hum of central heating lulled Eren out of his unconscious state, his brain trying to process why he could hear that when he was positive he should’ve been hearing traffic. Letting out a groan, he shifted slightly on the softness he currently lay on and frowned, reaching out one hand and feeling along the sheets.

He was definitely on a mattress, but it couldn’t be his own. It was incredibly soft, and the sheets felt almost like some kind of liquid against his skin, they were so smooth. When he forced open his eyes, the room he lay in was dark, but the clock beside the bed said it was five in the afternoon.

Then it occurred to him that he didn’t have a clock like that and he sat up with a grunt, bringing one hand up to his head and closing his eyes again. He felt sick, and hungry. Really hungry. And also tired.

Okay, he just felt broken. He needed to figure out where he was and then go back to work before Levi shit a brick.

Throwing the covers off himself, he found he was in nothing but his boxers and undershirt, the rest of his clothing draped across the back of an armchair in the corner of the room with his shoes on the floor. His eyes shifted to the curtained window and he understood now why the room was so dark. They were black-out curtains, which meant the evil sunlight that would’ve woken him long ago had been blocked out.

Grunting again, he pushed himself up off the bed and wandered over to his clothes. He felt sluggish, and his brain was muddled, but he managed to put the right limb through the right hole and got himself fully clothed. He picked up his shoes, not wanting to put them on inside someone’s house, then headed for the bedroom door, pulling it open.

The second he did, he was assaulted with sound, and that was when he realized the room had also been soundproof. Kind of creepy, whose screams were being muffled in this place?

“—are what his lawyer wants, you tell him our offer was final! I’ve already renegotiated twice, and my client is done with this! Close the deal, Eld, and don’t call me back until it’s done!” Levi hung up his cell and tossed it onto his dining room table, picking up a pen and beginning to write.

Eren stared at the older man’s back, incredibly confused, then took a quick look around.

The apartment he stood in was stylish and bright. It looked very modern with light gray laminate flooring, polished quartz stone countertops, and low-hanging light fixtures that seemed to make the apartment look ten times brighter than it truly should have been.

A quick look around while Levi had his back to him showed that there were two bedrooms, two bathrooms, one den, a kitchen, and a living/dining area. The living room had black leather couches with a 30" Panasonic flat-screen television, and a glass coffee table. The dining room table was also made of glass, with an intricate stone centerpiece to hold the entire top up. The chairs were made of black leather—Levi seemed to like black leather and glass tables—and looked incredibly comfortable.

Eren wondered how he’d gotten there, trying to remember his morning, but everything had been kind of fuzzy for the past few days. He was honestly surprised he hadn’t failed his last midterm on Wednesday. Or maybe he had, he still wasn’t sure, but he’d felt pretty good about it after walking out. Though maybe that was the lack-of-sleep high talking.

Realizing he was being weird, hanging out in the bedroom doorway just looking around at all of Levi’s possessions, he figured it was time to say something.

“Um, Levi?”

The man tensed—probably his automatic reaction to being startled—and turned slowly to regard Eren. At first, he thought the older man was annoyed, but then he realized he was actually angry. Great, had Eren screwed something up?

“If you weren’t feeling well, you should’ve told me and stayed home,” he snapped, tossing his pen down and standing, moving around the chair to stomp over to Eren.

It was strange how someone so tiny could be so damn terrifying. Eren wanted to turn tail and run, but he felt that would only have Levi chasing after him and, really, he wasn’t a very good runner so he probably wouldn’t get far.

“How’s your fever?”

“Fever?” Eren asked, Levi’s hand suddenly smacking into his forehead, presumably to check his temperature. He felt like the other could’ve been a little gentler about it, and not given him a concussion.

“You’re not as warm as you were before, but you could probably do with some more sleep. Get back to bed.”

“But—”

“Get back to bed!” Levi snapped.

“Okay.” Eren turned and hurried back into the room, shutting the door and leaning back against it, staring at the ground.

What the heck was going on? He’d had a fever? What exactly had happened that morning?

“I’ll heat up some soup for you,” Levi called through the door, his voice muffled and hard to hear, considering it sounded as though he was walking away from him. “If I come in there and you’re not in bed, there’ll be hell to pay!”

Not wanting to face an angry Levi—because how terrifying was _that_ —Eren hastened to set his bag and shoes down by the chair, where he’d originally found them, and began to undress. It felt weird stripping in his boss’ house, but considering how he’d woken up, Levi had obviously _already_  stripped him in his house.

That thought made him pause in the middle of taking off his socks, which was a bad idea because he almost fell over before following through with the action and getting back under the covers in his boxers and undershirt.

Levi had stripped him. And he was _home_. Levi was _never_  home. Not that Eren knew his schedule, exactly, but the guy always seemed to be at the office and even Petra always told him that Levi arrived before her and left after her. So why was he home now?

It couldn’t just be because of Eren. And why _had_  he brought Eren to his place, anyway? How had all this happened?

After a few long seconds of sitting in bed and thinking hard, Eren suddenly wished he could melt into the mattress and disappear from the world. He’d passed out at work. Fuck, how _mortifying_! As if Oluo didn’t have enough to tease him about, now he was going to compare him to a fainting maiden or something.

“Great,” he muttered, falling completely onto his back and pulling the covers up over his head.

Still, passing out or not, why had Levi brought him back to his apartment? He had Eren’s emergency contact, why hadn’t he just called Mikasa and had her or Jean or Armin come and get him? Why had he brought him back to his place? Wasn’t that weird?

Wasn’t stripping your employee _weird_?

_“Like I told you before, if you’re going to hesitate with what you want, you don’t deserve to have it. I want you, so why would I hesitate?”_

_Right,_  Eren thought with a sigh. _He likes me, or something..._

Eren honestly wasn’t sure it was possible for someone like Levi to like anyone, but apparently, he’d managed to snag that prize. So overall, he supposed it made sense that Levi had brought him home and stripped him and put him to bed.

As long as he hadn’t done anything weird. Would Levi do anything weird? Eren wasn’t sure... Now he felt uncomfortable.

Glancing at the door, he quickly leapt from the bed and hurried to his bag, rooting through it for his phone. When he pulled it out, he saw his battery was pretty drained, and he had a few text messages from Mikasa, one from Jean, and one from Armin.

He also had a text message from an unknown sender, though reading it made it expressly clear who it had come from.

 **[Unknown Number]**  
EREN!  
**[Unknown Number]**  
I HOPE YOU ARE OKAY!  
**[Unknown Number]**  
YOU FELL OVER SO HARD!  
**[Unknown Number]**  
Thank God Levi caught you! Your head was about to hit one of the glass walls!  
**[Unknown Number]**  
I hope you feel better! Don’t let him bully you!

Smiling a little and feeling loved, Eren added Hanji’s contact information into his phone before texting them back.

 **[Eren]**  
Thanks Hanji  
**[Eren]**  
I think I’m okay now. I just wasn’t at my best this morning, is all.  
**[Eren]**  
I hope I wasn’t too much of an inconvenience.

Eren was about to check his other messages from his friends and sister, but Hanji replying ended up keeping his attention, and he stared down at the words, a little stunned.  
  
**[Hanji]**  
An inconvenience?!?!?!  
**[Hanji]**  
Eren, Levi was FREAKING OUT!  
**[Hanji]**  
Or, you know, he was doing that tight-throat voice thing he does when he’s worried.  
**[Hanji]**  
Since he doesn’t openly freak out like a normal person.  
**[Hanji]**  
You really scared him! Don’t do that again! I didn’t like it!

He stared down at the text messages, completely at a loss for words, and then whipped around when his door opened. Levi scowled when he saw him crouched down by his bag, and had he not been carrying a bowl of soup in one hand and a glass of water in the other, Eren suspected he’d have crossed his arms like an angry father.

“I told you to stay in bed.”

“Sorry, I was just...” Eren motioned his phone, standing quickly and moving to get into bed. He closed his text with Hanji and set his phone down, Levi nearing him with his food and water.

He gave Eren the bowl and set the water down on the nightstand, then stood and watched him. It made the younger man uncomfortable and he cleared his throat before bringing the spoon to his lips, blowing on it, and taking his first bite.

The food tasted amazing. Or maybe just the fact that it _was_  food tasted amazing. It was warm, and comforting, and he could’ve sworn he felt that one bite of soup hit his stomach, even though it was impossible since food took twenty minutes to reach that far down from his mouth. But still! Testament to how he’d been living of late.

“What happened?” Levi asked, finally alerting Eren as to why he was still hovering over him.

“Nothing,” Eren insisted, taking another bite of his food. “I was just—”

“Don’t lie to me.”

How could Levi sound more like his father than Eren’s _actual_  father did? Either that or a commanding girlfriend. Or boyfriend, in this case.

Not that Levi was his boyfriend!

“I’ve been struggling, is all,” Eren admitted quietly, taking another bite of his food. “Working for you and the restaurant, and then homework and school. I haven’t been getting much sleep, and I’ve really only had the chance to eat usually whenever we stay late at the office and you order food, or when I’m out meeting my sister for lunch. I guess it just caught up with me, is all.”

Levi was silent after that admission and Eren just ate his soup, avoiding the other’s gaze. He couldn’t tell what he was thinking, but he felt inclined to believe Levi was pretty pissed. To be honest, Eren would’ve been pissed, too, were their roles reversed. He was sure Levi needed him alive in order to fulfill his duties, so having him pass out at work probably hadn’t helped Levi much.

“You took this job because you needed more money, correct?” Levi asked, having moved to the armchair and taking a seat on the small coffee table located in front of it.

“Yeah,” he admitted, finishing off his soup and setting his bowl down on the table beside him. “My dad cut me off, and while all he really paid was my rent and tuition, that adds up really quickly. I’ve got enough for my rent for next month, but tuition’s coming up and I don’t know how I’m going to afford that _and_  rent.” He looked at Levi, feeling somewhat guilty. “Sorry you had to lose a day of work because of me. I can honestly just go home now, I’m fine.”

“You’re not fine, you passed out and have a fever,” Levi snapped. It suddenly occurred to Eren that he was hiding his worry behind anger.

“Right, sorry,” Eren muttered.

“Don’t do it again,” Levi ordered. “If you’re not feeling well, tell me. I’m not a slave driver.”

“Right, sorry,” Eren repeated.

“Are you still hungry? Do you need more soup?” Levi stood again, moving around the bed to grab his bowl.

“No, I think I’m okay.”

“Good, get some sleep.”

That really bothered Eren. He felt like he should be going home to get some sleep, but the way Levi was acting kind of made it difficult for him to say anything. He was scared that even suggesting he be let out of the apartment would have Levi spitting fire and brimstone.

He really _was_  mad. And not because Eren had passed out, but because of _why_  Eren had passed out. It was weird, but in his own way, Levi actually seemed to care about him. It was kinda nice.

Accepting his fate, Eren lay down completely on the bed and rolled onto his side, getting comfortable beneath the sheets and closing his eyes.

He slept through the night and didn’t wake up until eight the following morning.

* * *

Inching open the bedroom door silently, Eren poked his head out of the room and looked towards the dining room table. The papers were still scattered all over the place, but Levi wasn’t there. Perfect. He could sneak home for a shower and head in to work without the other insisting he stay in bed for another entire day.

Pushing the door open entirely, Eren turned to rush towards the front door and instantly had to stop himself from bashing into Levi. The other man was standing in the middle of the corridor, one arm crossed over his chest and the other holding a cup of what smelled like tea, his eyes locked on Eren.

“Sneaking out?”

“What? No,” Eren insisted with a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of his head. He got a nice whiff of B.O. doing that and winced, putting his arm down.

“I have a proposition for you.”

“You do?” Eren asked somewhat nervously, watching Levi pass him and head for the dining room table. He followed without prompting, figuring he wouldn’t make it to the door before Levi, anyway.

Reaching the table, Levi picked up a piece of paper and held it out to Eren. Hesitating, the brunet took it and read it over, eyes scanning every word before widening slightly and wondering what the hell Levi was thinking.

“What is this?” he asked, looking back up at the lawyer.

“You need a place to stay. I have a spare room. I was going to discuss it with you last night, but you weren’t in the right state of mind. I don’t need you to pay rent, and all I ask is that you keep things clean and tidy. Otherwise, you’re welcome to stay here as long as you want and focus on saving up money to pay for tuition. Not having to worry about your rent will help.”

“But...” Eren looked back down at the contract.

“I didn’t think you’d trust I wouldn’t charge you rent eventually, or that I wouldn’t kick you out without just cause. I felt drafting a contract would make you feel better.” Levi leaned back against the table and took a sip of his drink. “It’s a generous offer, I’d like to think. You should consider it before saying anything.”

Eren wasn’t even sure _what_  to say! A part of him wanted to jump on this right away and thank Levi profusely, but another part thought this was really weird and kind of concerning.

He’d only met Levi a few months ago while wrestling over a book. While he worked for him now, he was still a little uncertain as to why this was coming about. Was Levi _that_ loaded that he honestly didn’t care about anything if Eren decided to steal every electronic in the apartment?

Then again, he’d admitted to paying for Hanji’s rent, and while generous, Eren never would’ve accepted a handout like that. Maybe Levi knew that? Maybe he felt this was the best alternative?

“Think about it,” Levi said again with a shrug. “Let me know tomorrow. Don’t bother coming into work today, I have nothing for you to do.”

The bags under Levi’s eyes suggested otherwise, but Eren wasn’t going to argue with him. He just nodded, thanked him for his hospitality and for taking care of him, and then left the apartment, his mind spinning.

He’d shoved the contract into his bag once he’d left the _very_  fancy-looking apartment building, and had been forced to ask people around him for directions to the closest subway since his phone had died from not being charged for two days.

When he got home, he had to plug his phone in to check the date and confirm he had no classes because he felt completely disoriented after his bout of unconsciousness. Confirming it was the weekend, he knew he had to work at the restaurant that night, but for now, he was free for the whole day.

The first thing he did was laundry. He cleaned up his apartment, shoved everything into the washing machine, and put all of his dishes in the dishwasher before running it. Once his place looked more livable, he took a much-needed, extremely long shower, and brushed his hair and teeth. Pulling his books from his bag, he began looking through everything to ensure he didn’t have any assignments due, and once that was done, he sat back on the floor and looked around, wondering what to do.

He hadn’t had free time in so long that he honestly wasn’t sure how to proceed. Should he take a nap? No, he’d slept a lot already. Maybe he should make food? Food sounded good.

Getting up with a grunt, he headed for the kitchen and dug some Kraft Dinner out of one of his cupboards, recognizing that it wasn’t the healthiest thing he could be eating right now but not feeling up to making anything else.

While the water boiled, he went to check his messages, not having actually seen any from the previous day aside from Hanji’s. His friends and sister had all basically said the same thing, asking if he was okay.

Mikasa had been called by Petra, who advised her that Eren had passed out at work and that Levi had taken him back to his house. Eren only knew this because Mikasa had said so in her text messages. She asked if he was okay, and to let her know when he was coming home so she could go with Jean to pick him up. Then more texts, presumably from later in the night, asking if he was okay and that she was worried.

The one from Jean was pretty much just him saying he hoped he didn’t die and to call him when he needed a ride. Armin’s message was much the same, the blond stating that he’d borrow his grandfather’s car to pick him up if need be.

Eren smiled at that, since Armin wasn’t a confident driver. Having him offer to pick him up was really nice of him.

His eyes strayed to his bag while he stood in his room and his mind thought back to the contract. Since he had to text all three of them anyway, he figured he’d kill two birds with one stone and ask them for their advice.

Opening up a group chat window, he typed out a greeting and waited for the others to confirm they were all available to chat. Not that he necessarily needed them all at once, but it would be better to get their opinions at the same time.

 **[Eren]**  
Hey guys.  
**[Eren]**  
Sorry it took so long to get back to you. My phone died at Levi’s and I only just got home.

 **[Mikasa]**  
Are you okay???  
**[Mikasa]**  
Eren, I was really worried! No one knew what had happened to you after you passed out!

 **[Horse Dick]**  
Were you at that perv’s place this entire time?

 **[Armin]**  
Jean! You know nothing about Levi, don’t say things that could ruin a man’s life.

 **[Horse Dick]**  
What? At least ONE of us is getting laid, even if it’s Eren.

One day, Eren was sure, he would remember why he had decided to remain friends with Jean. One day. Not today, but one day.

 **[Eren]**  
I’m fine. I was just exhausted and dehydrated, but I’m okay :)  
**[Eren]**  
Sorry for worrying you.  
**[Eren]**  
But now that I have you here...

 **[Armin]**  
That’s okay, Eren, as long as you’re feeling better!

 **[Horse Dick]**  
Whatever, like I was even worried.  
  
**[Mikasa]**  
You were worried, Jean, don’t deny it.

 **[Eren]**  
I need some advice on something that happened while I was with Levi. I was hoping you could all help me out.

 **[Horse Dick]**  
Don’t look at me, I know shit about gay sex. Part A goes into Hole B or whatever, dude.

 **[Armin]**  
Jean!

 **[Mikasa]**  
Why are you so vulgar and immature? -.-

 **[Horse Dick]**  
Noooo! Mikasa, I’m sorry!!!!

Maybe a group chat hadn’t been the best idea. Eren sighed, but continued on anyway, as if uninterrupted by their chatter. He explained the situation from that morning, about how Levi had offered him a place to stay, rent-free, with a contract and everything. When he asked for their advice, their responses weren’t exactly what he’d thought they’d be.

 **[Horse Dick]**  
Sounds like a good deal, take it.

 **[Mikasa]**  
I agree, it would be helpful for you not to have to pay rent.  
**[Mikasa]**  
And this Levi person seems really respectable.

 **[Eren]**  
Really.....?  
**[Eren]**  
You’re not like... concerned he might try and kill me or anything?

 **[Horse Dick]**  
Nope.

 **[Mikasa]**  
I didn’t get that kind of feeling from him, no. He seems like a good person.

 **[Eren]**  
Okay....  
**[Eren]**  
What about you, Armin? Thoughts?

 **[Armin]**  
I think you should do it, too.  
**[Armin]**  
I mean, yeah, it’s a little weird and scary that he’s someone you don’t know, but overall, you already work with him so really, it should be fine.

 **[Eren]**  
Right...  
**[Eren]**  
Okay then.  
**[Eren]**  
Guess I’m moving...

* * *

Eren hadn’t spoken to Levi since the previous morning, when he’d first been given the contract. While he was kind of glad no one had talked him out of moving in with Levi, he also didn’t know how he felt about that. He’d at least expected Mikasa to get super protective, like she usually did, but she kept saying she thought he was a nice guy.

How she’d gotten that from one conversation with him almost a month ago, Eren had no idea, but he figured if no one else was concerned, then he shouldn’t be, either. So, he walked into work the next morning, greeting the receptionist with a brighter smile than he had in days, and turned the corner to head down to Levi’s office.

“Eren!” Petra said happily when he appeared in her line of sight. “Hey! How are you? Are you feeling better?”

“I’m feeling great. Thanks Petra!” He offered her a bright smile, as well, then turned to look into the office. It was empty again. “Is Levi in?”

“Of course he is,” she insisted, giving him a look. “Why wouldn’t he be?”

Deciding not to bring up the fact that he’d been absent for at least one day, Eren just shrugged and walked into the office, setting his bag down by the door as usual, then returning to Petra’s desk to get her morning coffee order.

Most of the time, the orders stayed the same, but sometimes they switched things up so he always double-checked before running out to grab them. Petra’s today was the same as always, a grande mocha with a shot of espresso, a shot of raspberry, and whipped cream. He nodded to her before heading down the corridor for Hanji’s office.

“Eren!”

Said man flinched when Hanji launched themselves at him, practically slamming him into the opposite wall and hugging him so tightly his ribs ached.

“Eren! Are you okay? Are you still alive in there? _Answer me_!” Hanji demanded.

And he would have, Eren really, _really_ would have. Except Hanji was currently holding with mouth open with both hands, stretching out his jaw and staring down his throat. It was actually incredibly painful, and he had no idea what they were even looking for.

“Let him go, you idiot!” The sound of a smack and Hanji’s fingers left Eren’s mouth, the brunet gasping and rubbing at his jaw, taking a step away from the crazy Paralegal. “Eren, come see me before you head out to get the coffee.”

“Sure,” he said, watching Levi walk away. The other had barely even given him a cursory look. He’d just smacked Hanji and kept walking. For some reason, that kind of stung.

Like Eren had wanted Levi to acknowledge his return and show some kind of emotion over him not being all dead anymore.

He shrugged the feeling off and took Hanji’s drink request, then went to find Oluo, Gunther and Eld. They all asked if he was okay and seemed genuinely happy to see him back before Oluo ordered him out to get some coffee.

After doing so, trying to act important, he’d begun to walk away and had promptly fallen on his face, which had set Eld and Gunther laughing hysterically and insisting he had to stop trying to be Levi because he sucked at it.

Eren took that as his cue to leave, getting Erwin’s order, who actually stopped him for a conversation. It had felt a little awkward, sitting in Erwin’s office and assuring him that he was okay. For some reason, despite both Erwin _and_  Levi being the Managing Partners, Erwin was the only one who gave off the air of control and power. It was like Erwin had appointed Levi Managing Partner just to show him his appreciation, but Levi still just wanted to be a lawyer and do his lawyery things.

After a very awkward twenty minute conversation with Erwin—he’d never thought it would be possible to feel _more_  awkward than he did when he was with Levi—Eren finally left the office and headed back for his actual boss’ office. Petra smiled at him again when he passed her, but Levi only scowled until his eyes caught sight of his empty hands.

“I thought you might have left to get the coffee before coming to see me.”

“Sorry, Erwin wanted to have a chat.” Eren wandered further into the office. “What would you like today?”

“Same as usual, but that’s not what I’m looking to discuss with you.” He motioned the chair in front of his desk, Eren taking a seat. Levi brought both hands up to his mouth, folding them together and locking gazes with Eren. “Did you think about my offer?”

“I did.”

“And?”

Eren could see Levi’s hands tightening against one another, as if concerned about his answer.

“I would like to take you up on it, if you’re still willing to let me stay for free.”

And the hands relaxed. Levi leaned back in his chair and called for Petra, who hurried into the office with a bright smile.

“Where’s the contract?” Levi asked.

It took a second for Eren to realize Levi was speaking to him. “Oh. Right.” He got up quickly, moving to his bag and pulling it loose from between two pages of one of his books. When he brought it back to the desk, Levi took it and signed the bottom, then turned the page and held the pen out to Petra, who signed as witness. The page was then turned to Eren, and he signed as well before Petra signed once more as witness for him. It all felt very weird and formal.

“Take two copies,” Levi said, holding it out to Eren once everyone had signed. “One for you, one for me. I’ll have the original filed for safekeeping. We’ll arrange your move for this weekend.”

“What?” Eren asked, stunned. “But I can’t pack that quickly!”

“The first of the month is next Tuesday,” Petra informed him. “If you don’t move out before then, you’ll have to pay rent, won’t you?”

“I can’t just cancel my lease like this, even if it’s a month-to-month term.”

“I know all the loopholes,” Levi insisted, waving Eren away. “Go get our coffee and then go home and pack. You’re moving this weekend.”

Eren really wondered just what the _hell_  he’d gotten himself into.

**TBC...**


	4. Nice Shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: SNK © Hajime Isayama; 50 Shades of Grey © E L James.

“What the hell is this?” Jean asked, holding up what appeared to be a girl’s thong while he riffled through Eren’s dresser.

“Give me that!” The brunet grabbed at it, snatching it from his friend’s hand and shoving it back into the drawer, as if forgetting that it was being emptied. “It was a dare, okay.”

“Uh huh.” Jean looked way too amused for Eren’s liking, but he’d rather the other get the wrong idea—namely, that Eren liked wearing girl’s underwear—than admit the truth to him. That thong actually belonged to his sister, and had come into his possession because of a dare during a birthday party in high school. He didn’t want Jean telling Mikasa about it, and he _definitely_  didn’t want him stealing it.

Jean was a creeper like that, he’d totally steal it and do dirty things with it. And Eren wasn’t okay with that, this was his _sister_.

“Are you sure you need these?” Armin asked, having pulled a box out from under the bed and holding up his porn.

Eren raced to him and shoved it back under his bed, face feeling hot, but mostly from fear. He was scared of what Mikasa would say, even though he knew it was perfectly normal for a man to have his porn stash. Still, she was scary sometimes, and he didn’t need her seeing all his porn. She’d harass him about how he should’ve saved the money.

“You get that it’s hard for us to help you pack when you run around like an idiot trying to make us not see things, right?” Jean asked, having pulled the top drawer of Eren’s dresser out and then turned it upside down to dump its contents out into an open suitcase.

“I didn’t ask for your help!” Eren insisted, moving back to his bedroom door to peek out, watching Mikasa and Sasha Braus—another high school friend—get his kitchenware packed away. A dangerous task in itself, since Sasha had already broken two plates and a mug, and was spending more time raiding his fridge than actually packing.

“You’re right, your boss’ assistant did,” Jean corrected, having replaced the first drawer and proceeding in the same manner with the second, dumping it out into the suitcase. “Is she hot, by the way? She sounded hot.”

“Pretty sure she likes my boss,” Eren muttered, still watching the girls, as if to ensure he had nothing incriminating out there for them to find. “She seems to, anyway.”

“That’s because she hasn’t met me yet,” Jean insisted, moving to Eren and wrapping his arm around his shoulders before dragging him away from the door. “Come on, we’re not your servants, get back to packing.”

“Where does Mr. Levi live?” Armin asked, sitting back and wiping sweat off his forehead.

Jean’s head snapped in Armin’s direction at his words, but Eren just shrugged and said, “I don’t really know. Some fancy building on the east side. I wasn’t really paying attention, I was more interested in leaving. I mean, it’s weird, right?” He looked at his friends in turn. “That he’s letting me stay there for free. It’s weird.”

“Who said it was free?” Jean asked, grinning evilly. “Like I said, I don’t know much about gay sex but—”

“Jean!” Armin insisted. “Stop implying that he’s going to have to do something he’s not comfortable with!”

“What’s the big deal? Everyone knows Eren is pan, so all this OCD pedo needs to do is—”

“Jean!” Armin stood up then, looking angry. “Stop saying things like that! Don’t forget where we live, some people don’t take that as a joke, and it could have serious repercussions for him!”

“Oh chill out, it’s not like it bothers him.” Jean rolled his eyes and let Eren go, moving back to the dresser.

“Bothers who?” Eren asked, confused. “Levi?”

“No, moron, _you_. I don’t know your weirdo roommate,” Jean said, bending down to pull out the third drawer.

Eren sat down at his desk, scowling at his friends. They’d both gone back to packing things up for him, and a part of him wished they would just leave. He appreciated the help, but he’d kind of been looking forward to panicking by himself in his apartment while packing.

Petra had had other ideas. She’d taken his phone from his bag while he was out doing a courier run for Levi, and had stolen all the numbers he texted the most often, which were Mikasa, Armin and Jean. The three had asked others to help, but most were busy or working, though two more old friends—Marco Bodt and Connie Springer—had promised to drop by later.

He still didn’t think this was a good idea. The free rent was nice, and the apartment was beautiful, but he worked with this guy and he saw what he was like. Not to mention he was kind of a neat freak and Eren was a bit of a slob. He worried about the beating he’d get if he left his dishes out on the counter out of habit. What if Levi had a bad day and came home to that and murdered Eren in his sleep?

_Okay, reign it in,_ he thought with a sigh, rubbing the back of his head. He was getting a little paranoid at this point, because he doubted someone like Levi had ever killed anyone in their life. He was too prim and proper, though sometimes his speech was a little rough. Like he’d grown up on the bad side of town or something.

Still, all Eren had to remember was that blood was a bitch to get out of clothing, and therefore Levi would never murder him. At least not messily. Arsenic was a possibility.

“I feel like I’m doing something really stupid right now,” he said in a low voice.

Both of his friends stopped what they were doing to look at him, then at each other, as if not knowing what to say. He hadn’t expected them to say anything, but their silence made him even more nervous than before.

A knock at the door saved them all from the uncomfortable silence, and Eren heard footsteps padding towards it. When the door opened, he jumped to his feet at the voice he heard.

“Hello! Mikasa Ackerman! Hello! Oh, it is nice to see you in the flesh! How are you, Eren’s sister? Are you having a splendid day? Splendid!”

“What?” Eren asked himself. How the heck had Hanji gotten his address?

His bedroom door burst open and in strolled Hanji, beaming and looking insanely pleased with themselves. “Armin! Jean! Nice to see you, nice to see you.”

Eren looked over at them, confused, and wondering if they’d met before. Jean looked horrified and Armin just looked confused. The blond turned to look at Eren, giving him a “who is this?” kind of look.

“Hanji,” he said slowly, shifting his gaze back to the Paralegal, “what are you doing here?”

“It was Levi’s idea,” the other replied cheerfully. “He figured it would give us the opportunity to meet your friends! Your picture is adorable, by the way,” they said to Armin, looking positively gleeful.

“Picture?” he asked uncertainly.

“In Eren’s phone.”

_Oh,_  Eren realized. _That’s how they know who they all are._

Hanji had probably been around Petra when she’d been calling his friends, and had most likely gone through his phone. He had pictures attached to each of their contacts, and since he also had Mikasa’s old home address, which matched Eren’s father’s, he could only assume they’d done some digging. That or Levi had just mentioned meeting Eren’s sister. And for all he knew, maybe it was Sasha who’d opened the door and Hanji was completely wrong. But again, Levi would’ve—

Wait.

“Levi’s here?!”

He flew past Hanji, horrified at the thought of the other man having step foot in his apartment again. It had been messy enough the last time, but now that he was packing it was even dirtier and messier. He didn’t want Levi changing his mind, especially since he’d already given his landlord notice!

Coming to a halt in the living room, he found Erwin bent down in front of his bookshelf, inspecting his movie collection while Levi scowled around at the area, clearly unhappy with how unorganized Eren was.

Shit.

“Hi,” he said slowly. “Um, I’m... it’s because of the packing that it’s so—”

“I forgot.”

“I’m sorry?” Eren asked.

“I forgot how much furniture you had. It won’t all fit in my place, and it’ll clash with what I already have.”

Eren’s gaze shifted to his ratty old couch and scratched coffee table. His TV stand looked like something out of the eighties and even his bed squeaked when he moved around on it. He hadn’t considered the fact that Levi had all of these things, too. And they were all newer and nicer.

He’d be lying if he said he wouldn’t much rather sleep in the bed in Levi’s spare room, and use his brand new-looking dresser and nightstand and everything.

“Would you like to store it or sell it?”

Snapping back to the present, Eren stared at Levi. “What?”

“Store or sell?” the man repeated, then looked around. “It might be impossible to sell some things, though, you’d never make back what you paid for it.”

“I—but...”

“I think you should get rid of it all,” Mikasa said, appearing at Eren’s side. “You won’t need any of it in a fully furnished apartment. I’m sure you’ll save enough money to buy new furniture by the time you move out.”

That seemed to piss Levi off, and he and Mikasa had a stare-down. It lasted an uncomfortably long time with Eren unsure of how to move away from them without bringing attention to himself, so he ended up standing there until Erwin called for Levi’s attention and Armin asked Mikasa for help.

Both turned away from one another at the same time and Eren suddenly felt able to breathe again. He watched his sister’s retreating back with confusion. She’d been all for him moving in with Levi, so why was she acting like she didn’t like him? Or more like she didn’t _trust_  him.

His brain thought back to Jean’s words and he winced, rubbing the back of his neck. Whatever happened, he severely hoped that Levi wasn’t expecting any kind of sexual compensation. After all, while Levi had shown interest, he hoped the man understood that Eren was... not necessarily _uninterested_ , but he didn’t even know the guy. If anything developed, sure, awesome, but he really hoped Levi wasn’t expecting to jump into bed with him their first night as roommates.

“Eren.”

Said man turned to look at Erwin, who was smiling at him, moving towards him and clapping him on the shoulder.

“Stop looking so tense. Come on, come help me get some more boxes out of the car.”

“Okay.” He turned to follow him out of the apartment.

It was weird seeing Erwin in normal clothes. He was still well put together, but he was wearing form-fitting jeans and a polo shirt. As they walked, Eren could finally see the tattoo the man had on his right arm and he frowned at it.

“Erwin?” he asked, then belatedly realized he probably should have said something like, “Sir.”

“Yes?” The older man stopped at the elevator and hit the ‘down’ button, the two of them waiting.

“Why do you have a tattoo that says ‘still here’ on your arm?”

Erwin turned to him and then began to laugh at Eren’s expression, the elevator doors opening and the two of them stepping inside. It was Eren who reached out to press the ground floor, waiting for an explanation.

“Ah, it’s an inside joke,” Erwin said, shaking his head and still chuckling. “I almost lost my arm a while back, and one day I got drunk with Levi and Hanji and woke up with that tattoo. Fitting, I suppose. I shouldn’t admit to this, but I do still have nightmares about losing it.” He reached out with his left hand and gripped his right bicep tightly. “Losing an arm is not something you recover from easily.”

Eren suddenly felt bad for asking, but luckily the doors opened once more and Erwin cheerfully led the way to the car, explaining he had a truck and would be moving as much as was ready by the end of the day. It looked like a Dodge-Ram 1500 crew cab. It was glossy black on the outside with a black leather interior, and looked very well taken care of.

“It’ll be a quick move since you’re getting rid of your furniture,” Erwin said, pulling down the tailgate and hopping up into the box. Eren could see a bunch of flattened boxes near the front, closer to the cab, with a large rock on top of them. Evidently it was used to ensure the boxes wouldn’t fly away.

“I never said I was getting rid of it,” Eren insisted, grabbing the boxes when Erwin handed them to him. “I might need the stuff one day.”

Erwin said nothing to this, but he gave Eren a cryptic little smile that unsettled him a bit. Why did everyone keep implying that once he moved in with Levi, he was never going to move out?

* * *

With all the help he’d gotten, and the insistence of both Mikasa and Levi getting rid of his furniture, the move only took two days between working at the restaurant and classes. He’d managed to sell off most of his good furniture, and Jean and Armin had taken a few other things. Jean had really wanted his bed, for some reason, and wouldn’t explain why so Eren just let it go and reminded himself that his friend was weird.

After unpacking for the entire day, Eren was finally—mostly—settled into his new apartment. It was really nice to have such a large, clean space and he really hoped that he wouldn’t piss Levi off and get kicked out.

He wandered out of his new room, hands in his back pockets and eyes exploring the area. Today was going to be his first official day living there, and Levi was still at work, so he wanted to look around before he got home.

When he’d brought over the first batch of items with Erwin, Levi had come back with them to let them in before handing Eren his own fob and set of keys. Apparently, he only had two rules that had to be followed.

One, Eren had to keep the place clean and tidy. It was okay to make a mess as long as it was cleaned up, and he’d promised to burn all of Eren’s clothes if he ever walked into his room and found an article of clothing on the floor.

“I bought you a new hamper,” he’d said. “Use it, or you’re gonna have to figure out how to go shopping naked without getting arrested.”

Two, he wasn’t allowed in Levi’s study unless Levi was home. He’d been shown it, the room consisting of a desk with a desktop computer _and_  a laptop, a bookshelf completely packed with books, and a few diplomas and degrees along the walls. There were also boxes of case files tucked away in a corner. Overall, it looked like a normal study, but Eren supposed the reason he wasn’t allowed inside was because of Levi’s job. If Eren saw documents related to a case and blabbed to someone, it would be bad. He understood, so he’d try his best to avoid going in there.

One thing he _was_  curious about though was Levi’s bedroom. He wandered over to it, then looked towards the front door, hesitating. It was on the opposite side of the apartment from Eren’s, beside the study. Levi had said there were two bathrooms, and since the guest bathroom belonged to Eren, he could only assume there was an en-suite bathroom.

Hesitating and checking the time, he figured he should be able to hurry in and back out before Levi got home. Besides, even if he got caught, it wouldn’t technically be breaking any of the rules, because it hadn’t been included as one.

Pushing open the door, he stepped inside. The room was huge, almost twice as big as Eren’s. It had a large king-size bed with white silk sheets and a red comforter. All of the furniture was white, including the dresser and the bedframe. There was a chair in the corner of the room with a small coffee table, and when Eren wandered over to it, he found a book. Evidently, Levi had some kind of morning coffee or evening tea here.

Looking around for the closet, he found a sliding door across the room and walked over to it. He gripped the handle and hesitated before throwing it open. There was a walk-in closet behind it that attached to the en-suite bathroom. He didn’t bother looking in the bathroom and instead just focussed on the closet.

As he’d suspected, all Levi seemed to own were suits. Just tons and tons of suits. That actually really worried him, and he severely hoped this wasn’t going to turn into some weird _50 Shades of Grey_  relationship. If he saw handcuffs and a whip, he was leaving.

Shutting the door, he turned back to the bedroom door to explore the rest of the spacious apartment when he froze.

Levi had just walked into the room, pulling at his tie with one hand while shrugging off his suit jacket. He said nothing while passing by Eren to open the door once more and grab a hanger, setting the suit jacket on it and putting it back in its spot.

Eren stood frozen, unsure of what to do. Should he apologize? Should he say nothing and just leave the room?

“All settled in?”

He flinched, turning his head to glance over his shoulder, but Levi was just staring at him the same way he always did, unbuttoning his shirt and sliding it off his shoulders. He tossed it into the hamper in the corner of the walk-in closet, and started unbuckling his belt. Eren turned away once more.

“Um, yeah. I was just... looking around.” He winced. “Sorry.”

“For what?”

Eren could hear another hanger get pulled off, wondering if that meant Levi had just taken off his pants. This was becoming a little uncomfortable for him.

“I didn’t... mean to intrude. Ah, I’ll just...” He hurried for the door and exited the room, shutting it behind himself and letting out a small breath.

His first day in his new apartment, and his very kind roommate caught him snooping in his room. He felt so stupid, he shouldn’t have gone in there at all. It was a _room_ , and even if he _had_  found anything bondage-like, finding it would’ve only made things worse because Levi might have tied him down and had his way with him.

Eren went back to his room and tried to make his presence disappear. He sat doing homework in the corner, like a scolded child, until there was a knock at his bedroom door an hour later.

“I made dinner, get your ass out here.”

He had no idea how to take that. Was Levi pissed? It was hard to tell, he kind of always sounded like that. But he’d made him dinner. Was it drugged? Or poisoned? What if it was poisoned?!

_Calm down, what the hell is wrong with you!_  Eren gave himself a shake and set his books aside before standing and moving to the door. He hesitated before opening it, peeking out and looking towards the living/dining room area. Levi was standing beside one of the chairs pouring some red wine into a glass. Eren assumed it belonged to the older man, but then noticed there were _two_  glasses of red wine.

His new roomie had obviously taken a shower because his hair looked damp. He was wearing nothing more than a pair of black sweats, his chest and feet bare. It made Eren wonder if he usually wandered around his apartment naked and he was trying to be respectful now that he had Eren around.

Rubbing at the back of his neck, he stepped out and headed for the table, somewhat surprised at the spread he found. It looked like Levi had really gone all out, making two different kinds of mashed potatoes—garlic and plain—to go with some pork chops. There were mixed vegetables, fresh dinner rolls and a salad, all with the wine. He also saw extra utensils, and two plates sitting on the edge of the counter, denoting there was likely some kind of dessert, too.

“Wow,” was all he managed to say. “Uh, are we taking turns cooking? Because I can’t make this when it’s my turn,” he admitted, motioning all the food.

“It was Erwin’s idea,” Levi said, setting the wine bottle down and taking a seat, which clued Eren in to where he was supposed to sit. “It’s your official move-in, he said I should do something special.”

“Oh, well thanks.” He beamed at him and saw Levi give the tiniest of smiles, as if pleased with himself for having made Eren happy. “This is really awesome.”

Levi picked up his glass and held it out to Eren. “Welcome home.”

Eren tried really hard not to take that in a weird way and just focus on the kindness of the overall act. He lifted his own glass and clinked with Levi’s, which felt very weird and adult-like, then sniffed the wine. He took a small sip and made a face. One he hoped Levi hadn’t caught.

He did.

“Something wrong?”

“Ah, no,” Eren insisted. “I just... I’m not really a wine person. I usually drink beer. It’s kinda... bitter?”

“I have some beer, if you’d rather have that.”

“No, no, this is nice.” Eren forced himself to take another sip, hoping the taste would just grow on him. He already felt like Levi had overdone things, he didn’t want to ruin this by making him change his plans, even if it _was_  just a drink.

Levi motioned for him to start so Eren began serving himself, the other grabbing the dish after Eren was done and putting food on his own plate. The beginning of the meal felt awkward, both of them silent, and the more the silence stretched, the more uncomfortable Eren felt. It was while he was chewing on a particularly tough piece of meat that something occurred to him.

There was a lit candle on the table. That was... usually very specific, wasn’t it?

Before he could stop his blunt self from saying anything, he pointed at it. “That’s a candle.”

Levi paused with his fork halfway to his mouth. He stared at Eren for a second, looking amused. “Very perceptive, you get into university with those smarts of yours?”

Eren felt his face heating up, realizing how dumb the statement had been, but he didn’t let that deter him. “No, I mean, aren’t those used for... you know, dates and stuff?”

The amusement in Levi’s face vanished instantly and Eren noticed one of his hands tightening around the utensil he held. If he’d thought things were uncomfortable before, it was nothing compared to how awkward things had just become _now_.

“Listen,” Eren set his own utensils down, feeling really weird for what he was about to say. “I don’t want to give you the wrong idea. You asked me to move in with you, and I accepted, but this move-in is in a roommates capacity. Like if I lived with Jean or my sister.” The level of awkward was increasing. “I know that you like me, or at least, you said you were interested in me but that isn’t... how I see our relationship.”

Levi’s face was a mask of nothingness. Eren may as well have been looking at a stone wall. He gave absolutely nothing away while Eren spoke, and if anything, that made things almost worse. He wasn’t even denying anything coming out of the brunet’s mouth!

Tapping his middle finger nervously on the table, Eren didn’t know how to proceed now. He knew Levi wasn’t stupid enough to believe he was moving in for a relationship, but similarly, it looked like he was hoping that would be the case. And it wasn’t.

After an impossibly long silence, Levi finally spoke.

“Time.”

“Sorry?” Eren asked.

“Time. Just give me time.” His gaze was intense and very soul-penetrating. “It doesn’t have to be today, or tomorrow, or even in a year. As long as you give me time to change your mind.”

“Time. Sure, I can give you that.”

What the hell else was he supposed to say?

* * *

“Mikasa!” Eren ran full speed towards her, his sister standing outside the Biology building while looking at her watch. She glanced up when he called her name and he made it to her within seconds, breathing hard with both hands on his knees.

“You’re late, what happened?”

“What?” he demanded, holding his side and breathing hard. He was out of shape. How the hell could he be out of shape?!

“Why were you late? Is Levi overworking you again?”

“What?” he asked again, confused. “No, he’s-he’s not. Actually, he told me to stay home today, so I was catching up on some homework.”

The two of them began walking, hurrying towards the main hub so they could meet with Armin and Jean for lunch. It was something they tried to do once a month, just to remind each other that they were all alive and that one day, university would be over and they would be free.

Or that was how he and Jean looked at it, Mikasa and Armin quite liked school. But they were weird, so they didn’t count.

“How is living with him? Has he done anything?”

Eren turned to her, startled. “Done anything? Like-like what? What are you thinking he’s going to be doing?!” _And why did you say I should move in with him when you’re acting like he’s a creeper!_

Mikasa stared at him for a few seconds, then pulled her scarf up over her mouth and nose without a word. That drove Eren crazy. She’d always done that for as long as he could remember. She would ask him something and when he questioned her on it, she’d hide behind her scarf. He didn’t even know why she always wore it.

The walk continued in silence, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. He and Mikasa often just enjoyed each other’s company. A lot of people said it was weird not to fight with your sibling, but he supposed having an adopted sibling made it different. They never fought, and she was always there for him when he needed her. It made him wish she’d need him every now and then so he could return the favour.

“Eren?”

“Hm?” he asked, distracted by two guys playing hackey sack nearby. He turned his head to watch them while they walked past.

“Are you happy?”

“What?” he looked back at her at these words, her scarf down once more.

“Are you happy? With your life, with school, with living with Levi. Everything. Are you happy?”

Finding that to be an odd question, he just said, “Yeah, I’m happy. Why?”

She just pulled her scarf up again, but he felt like she was smiling this time. Her eyes looked happy, anyway.

Ignoring how weird she was being, they walked into the hub and met up with the other two, the four of them getting lunch and finding a table, which was no easy feat in the busy area. Once they were seated, Jean hit on Mikasa for all of ten seconds before Eren kicked him a little too close to his crotch, making him stop.

“Where’s Marco?” Eren asked while dumping ketchup on his fries. “He usually keeps your ass in line, I’ve been missing his presence.”

“He’s busy,” Jean insisted, rolling his eyes. “Guy’s working on becoming a doctor, he doesn’t have free time like the rest of us.”

“It is a shame we don’t see him as much anymore,” Armin said with a sigh, then looked at Eren. “Speaking of not seeing people as much, how have things been, Eren? How is living with Mr. Levi?”

“Why do you call him _Mr._  Levi?” Eren asked, cocking an eyebrow and looking down at his tray, grabbing a fry and popping it into his mouth. When he looked up, everyone had gotten very still. “What?”

“They’re called manners, asshole,” Jean said with a snort. “He’s just being respectful.”

“Why? I just call him Levi, and he’s technically my boss.”

“He’s not _technically_  your boss, idiot, he _is_  your boss.” Jean snorted again.

Eren just shrugged and continued eating before Armin prompted him, reminding him he’d been asked a question.

It was hard to answer, if he was honest. It had been just over a week since he’d moved in, and a part of him really liked living with Levi. It was always clean, and felt really secure, and he found himself acting more like an adult than he had when he’d been living alone. On the other hand, he kept worrying he was going to wake up one day handcuffed to the bed, and Levi kept walking around shirtless. Normally that wouldn’t bother Eren so much but considering what he knew about the other, it made things awkward.

What Jean had said before was true, he was fairly pansexual, so it wasn’t a big deal to him _who_  he liked, but something about Levi really bothered him. He felt really... safe around him, and he had no idea why. He shouldn’t have felt so at ease with someone he didn’t even really know, and yet every time he was alone with him, it was like he would trust him with his life.

And then he felt stupid and figured he was just so thankful for a saviour in his time of need that maybe he was just projecting. But it was _weird_. It was super weird.

He was glad to have someone to talk to about it, which came in the form of Armin since Jean and Mikasa both had another class to go to. While they walked together to the bus stop, Eren tried to explain without getting all weird that Levi was interested in him and it made him uncomfortable since he didn’t even know him, but it made him feel safe at the same time.

Eren wasn’t one of those “talk about your feelings” kind of people, but Armin was super smart and really good at seeing things from different perspectives, so if there was anyone he could talk to about something like this, it was Armin.

“I’m not sure how helpful I can be in this instance, Eren,” his friend said honestly while they stood waiting for the next bus that would take them off campus. “I suppose the best thing to do is get to know him.”

“He’s not exactly the most open person in the world,” the other muttered, kicking at a random pebble and letting out a whine.

“Well, he sounds a lot like Mikasa, actually, and you get along with her very well.” Armin offered him a smile. “Why don’t you just try and start small. Find out his interests and maybe ask if you can join him the next time he goes out.”

“What, like, golf or something?” Eren asked, thinking about it. He was sure he could handle a little golf. Calm, relaxing, and for once, it would be a sport where he wouldn’t get hurt.

* * *

Eren let out a loud shout as his back hit the mat, all the air rushing out of his lungs. He saw spots for a few seconds, coughing roughly and rolling onto his side, both hands wrapping around his middle.

“Find out his interests,” Eren grit out through clenched teeth. “Armin, you’re dead.”

“Get up, Jaeger. I’m not done with you.”

Still coughing, Eren struggled to get to his feet, reaching down to tighten the belt around his jackety-thing. He turned to regard Levi, who was already back in position, and winced. [1]

Eren knew absolutely nothing about Judo other than the fact that it really, _really_  hurt. He didn’t know what the special little outfit was called, he didn’t know any of the moves, and he didn’t know _why_  he was here. Armin had told him to find out what Levi liked to do, and stupidly, he’d just blurted out that he wanted to join Levi when the other had said he was going out.

He probably should’ve thought that one through a bit more, because he’d just spent the last hour getting his ass kicked. Levi was a black belt, and thus he usually just went to work through some sets in the corner. Since Eren was with him, he was working on some sets with Eren’s _face_.

“This seems really fun when you’re the one doing the ass-kicking,” Eren muttered, standing and bringing his hands up to protect his face like a boxer. He was doing this whole thing completely wrong, but right now, he was more concerned with getting out of this place alive than doing it properly.

“I warned you I was a black belt,” Levi informed him. “You shouldn’t get into cars with strangers.”

“Should I move out, then? I mean, isn’t moving in with a stranger even worse?”

Levi’s expression hardened. “I’m your boss, not a stranger.”

“Isn’t that worse?” Eren teased with a grin. “Preferential treatment. People are gonna start suspecting my wage increases are because I’m sleeping with the bo—” He let out a shout when his wrist was grabbed, Levi twisting into his person space and throwing him clear over his own head. Eren landed on his back with another shout.

For a tiny little man, the guy was fucking _brutal_.

“Remind me never to mug you,” Eren said with a cough, Levi holding out a hand to help him up. He took it gratefully, the other hauling him to his feet.

“Let’s stop there for today. I don’t want your friends thinking I’m beating you.”

Eren had the decency to wait for Levi to turn away from him before thanking God for the reprieve. He felt like a genuine punching bag right then, and he felt that whatever interests Levi had, he would search for a different one to do with him. This one was not his cup of tea.

“What sport do you usually do?” Levi asked while they walked back to the changing room, the other already undoing his belt and sliding the jacket off his shoulders. He seemed to have an interesting stripping problem, or maybe it was only because he wanted to flaunt his perfect muscles in front of Eren as often as possible.

Maybe it was Levi’s secret way of telling Eren he was getting fat...

“Oi, Eren.”

“What?” he asked, startled out of his thoughts.

“Sports?” Levi gave him a weird look.

“Right! Sports!” Eren thought about it. He didn’t really do sports. “Uh, is paintball a sport?”

The lawyer looked unimpressed. “No, but at least you’re getting exercise.”

Yup, definitely calling Eren fat.

“You ever played?” He was suddenly excited. Maybe if they played paintball, he could get some payback for this last hour of hell! “You should come play with us, we’re going next Sunday. It’ll be fun!”

Levi seemed to think about it while pulling off his pants, folding them up and standing around in his boxer-briefs while putting all his belongings away. It took him much too long to get his clothes back on, and now Eren was starting to wonder if Levi was attempting to make him fall for him just by flaunting his body.

“I’ve never really been interested in paintball,” Levi muttered, pulling out his phone and texting someone.

Eren waited for a response, but when he didn’t get one, he just shrugged and began changing. He was in the process of tying his shoes when Levi’s phone buzzed, the lawyer pausing while pulling on his shirt to check his message.

“Sure.”

The brunet looked up. “Sure?”

“I’ll join you on Sunday for the paintball. Erwin and Hanji would like to come.”

Eren grinned so huge it almost hurt his face. Payback for Levi, plus getting to destroy two superiors fair and square? Oh, that was going to be a fun weekend.

* * *

Jean and Eren screamed at the top of their lungs while racing towards the trees, firing blindly behind them until reaching the safety of the forest, providing them protection. Eren slammed his back against the tree, breathing hard and checking his gun. He was incredibly low on ammo.

“I thought you said they’d never played before,” Jean yelled at him angrily, one hand yanking on his helmet. It looked like one of the straps was broken so it kept falling into his face, obscuring his vision.

“They haven’t,” Eren insisted.

“Then why the fuck are they killing us?!”

“How was I supposed to know they were good at this kind of thing?!”

Eren’s payback had not exactly gone according to plan. Honestly, the only reason they’d survived this long was because Mikasa had actually agreed to join them without a condition, for once. Originally, she’d declined, insisting she had too much homework, but the second she overheard Eren telling Jean that Levi, Erwin and Hanji were coming, she changed her mind.

Their team of twelve had been whittled down to a mere four, the only survivors besides them being Mikasa and Armin. The other team still had nine players, including his three additions. He should’ve known better than to put them on the other team, it was obvious that newbies shouldn’t be underestimated.

“Dude, not only is Levi insane at this game, but Hanji is a kamikaze who never seems to get hit _and_  on top of that, they having fucking _Annie_  on their team!” He turned to glare at Eren. “ _Annie_ , Eren! Her dad taught her how to shoot when she was nine!”

“I’m _sorry_ , okay!” Eren snapped. “It’s not like I knew that Reiner was bringing her today!” He scowled, annoyed. “Probably only tagged along because she found out Armin was here.”

It had never been a secret to anyone that the cold, hard-ass Annie Leonhart had always had a soft spot for Armin, and while he usually tried to play it off, Eren knew it made his friend uncomfortable. To be honest, he felt like it would make _anyone_  uncomfortable. Her dad was crazy, and she was terrifying.

“There’s no way we win,” Jean muttered. “Might as well give up now.”

“No way!” Eren insisted with a scowl. “We can still beat them, have a little faith!”

“Eren, Marco was hit so many times that half of his body is blue. _Blue_ , Eren!”

“Why do you keep repeating yourself? I heard you the first t—”

Cutting off, Eren raised his gun and managed to fire before the other team member did, his paint pellet shooting past Jean’s face to hit the other player square in the chest. Jean swore like a sailor, turning to fire off a few more rounds for good measure, then the boys began to move.

In retrospect, shouting at one another hadn’t been the best tactic. While a few of the blue team had seen them running into the trees, they’d probably assumed it would be impossible to find them and had run off to hunt down Mikasa and Armin. Eren wished them luck for that. Armin was a master tactician and was probably hiding somewhere picking the blue team off one by one.

Mikasa was... Mikasa. She could take the whole team out with her eyes closed. Eren’s only guess as to why she hadn’t managed to take more people out was because of Levi.

The guy was insane. He could hit someone Eren couldn’t even _see_. It made him wonder if maybe Levi had been in the military or something.

“We have to split up, try and get some distance.”

“That is _such_  a bad idea,” Eren insisted, but Jean tore off to the left anyway, making him curse and continue on his course forward. He checked his watch for the time, and found they only had about five minutes of game time left. If they could just last five minutes, then while they’d have lost as a team, their pride would be intact.

“Five minutes,” he said while running, gripping his gun more tightly. “I can last five minutes.”

He burst through a set of trees and promptly skid to a halt.

Levi was standing right in front of him, gun aimed and one eye closed, looking perfectly at ease. It was as if he’d known exactly where Eren was going to appear and was just waiting for him. But... he hadn’t fired yet. He still had a chance!

“Don’t move,” Levi said, as if reading Eren’s mind. Or maybe he’d just noticed the way his weight had shifted ever so slightly to the left.

Gritting his teeth and scowling, not liking that he was going to get taken out only _five minutes_  before the game’s end, Eren’s grip tightened around his gun. He wondered if maybe he could get his own shot off at the same time as Levi’s. Even if he got taken out, the sweet, sweet taste of revenge by taking Levi out would be so worth it.

“You won’t win,” Levi insisted, unmoving, finger on the trigger and sights set on Eren. “You should give up.”

“Fuck you, I’m not giving up until I take every last one of you down,” Eren shouted.

He couldn’t be sure, but he thought he saw Levi smirk at those words. “Is that so? You couldn’t even take me out.”

“Bet I can!”

“Really? I’ll take you up on that bet, and I’m collecting on it when I win.”

And then he saw the other move so Eren dove to the side and brought his gun up, firing blindly in Levi’s direction. When he hit the dirt, he saw each and every shot had missed, but Levi was smirking down at him, moving closer. With a depressed and yet angry feeling in his chest, Eren looked down and saw the blue splatter on his chestplate.

He was kinda pissed off now. He’d been hoping for a bit of leniency after having gotten his ass kicked during Judo the previous week, but apparently Levi was a go big or go home kinda guy. Probably compensating for his teeny tiny little stature.

Making fun of Levi’s height was making Eren feel a bit better, so when the other finally reached him and held out a hand, he took it and allowed himself to be hauled up.

“Were you lying when you said you’d never played this game before?” Eren muttered.

“No. This isn’t my kind of game. I don’t like feeling hunted.” Levi shrugged and let go of his gun so that it hung from the strap. He checked the time and motioned towards the base. “They’re going to call us back any minute, might as well start heading to the base.”

“Fine.” Eren didn’t mean to sulk, but he really hated losing. He just walked back with Levi in defeat, the blue splatter across his chest showing off his shame to the world. He couldn’t believe he’d actually gotten hit, he was usually one of the survivors. This was so humiliating!

“You lost the bet.”

“What?” He turned to Levi, confused. “What bet?”

“Before we both fired, you bet me you could take me out. I took you up on the bet. I expect you to deliver.”

Eren stopped walking, staring at Levi’s back, horrified. “Wait, I wasn’t serious! We didn’t even talk about the stakes, or you know, shake on it or anything!”

“Too bad.” Levi turned to look at him. “You bet me, and now I—”

It happened so fast Eren wasn’t sure what was going on. One second, Levi was talking, and the next, his gun was up and red splattered across his chest. Eren whipped around and saw Mikasa standing a few feet behind him, blue paint coating her hand.

Mikasa had just taken out Levi.

_Mikasa_  had just taken out _Levi_!

A loud bullhorn went off, announcing the end of their session, and Mikasa looked insanely pleased with herself for someone who very rarely expressed any kind of emotion on her face. Eren turned back to Levi slowly, concerned with how angry he would be, but when his eyes found his roommate’s face, he was smirking, as if proud.

“Nice shot,” he said to Mikasa.

“I learned from the best.”

Letting out a small laugh, Levi shook his head and turned towards the base once more, beginning to walk. “You still owe me one, Jaeger. Doesn’t matter that Mikasa took me out.”

“Owe him one what?” his sister asked him.

“I have no idea, and now I’m scared,” Eren admitted, the two of them following behind him.

* * *

Eren wandered back over to Levi while putting his money back into his wallet, stopping beside him and holding out the movie tickets. Levi took them while Eren replaced his wallet in his pocket, the two of them heading for the ticket holder.

“Theatre seven, enjoy the show,” the man said lazily, clearly thrilled with his job.

“So, this is it, right?” Eren asked nervously, walking alongside Levi while they headed for the designated movie theatre. “This was the only thing I had to do? You’re not going to pull a fast one and insist I owe you my first born or anything?”

“Do you want to give me your first born?”

“No.”

“Then just this is fine.”

He really didn’t get this guy sometimes. Levi was really weird, and could make him _extremely_  uncomfortable, but after a month of living with him, he’d kind of gotten used to it. He still wasn’t entirely sure he liked it, but he was used to it, so that was something.

When they entered the theatre, Levi motioned the seats they should take and Eren sat down, shifting in his chair and then slouching. He wasn’t all that upset about this being the consequences of his lost bet.

The lost bet he hadn’t known was actually a bet.

Levi was really sneaky. It kind of pissed Eren off in an impressed sort of way.

“I lied. There’s more to this bet loss.”

“What’s that?” Eren asked uncertainly.

“I want popcorn.”

Sighing, the brunet stood and headed back out of the theatre. If he was honest, this wasn’t so bad. Losing this bet had just been having to pay for a movie. And now popcorn. Really, he knew it was Levi’s trick into being asked on a date, and as annoyed as that made him sometimes, it wasn’t terrible.

After all, they were watching an action-packed guy movie, so there wasn’t going to be much room in there for hand-holding and long, deep kisses.

Eren stared at the ground while he stood in the lineup, thoughts going back to kissing. Levi had kissed him once. It had been somewhat brief, and definitely unexpected, but it had happened. It counted as a kiss.

It wasn’t his first kiss, but it was definitely the most unexpected. And in a way, he couldn’t help but remember how it had felt. While he hadn’t been focussed on it entirely, he remembered enough to recall how normal it had felt. Like he’d kissed him a hundred times before. But now he couldn’t remember much about the kiss. What had his lips even felt like?

And why was he thinking about this right now?!

It was all this stupid date’s fault! He was _not_  getting tricked into this relationship! He wasn’t! How had all of this happened because of a stupid manga?! He was never buying a book ever again, books were evil, they were the _devil_!

“Yo!” Eren started, looking up and saw that the cashier was motioning him forward, looking annoyed. He hurried up to him, ordering one popcorn and two drinks. He figured Levi would use Eren’s drink as a way to get an indirect kiss, so getting two was better.

Juggling everything back to the theatre wasn’t easy, but he managed, and he also caught the look Levi gave him when he saw the two drinks. The guy was totally trying to be sneaky, but Eren was catching on! He may not have been a black belt at Judo, but he could see a plan coming a mile away!

“What did you get?”

“Root beer.”

“You got me a Coke, I hate Coke.” Levi reached across him for his drink and took a sip.

Okay, maybe from a few feet away, he could see a plan coming. A mile was a little ambitious.

“You’re annoying,” Eren muttered.

“And you’re a brat.”

“Whatever.”

They sat in silence during the pre-show, Levi munching on his popcorn and Eren just watching the trivia on the screen, trying to guess the answers before they appeared. After about ten minutes, the commercials started, then the previews, and finally the movie.

It was taking longer and longer for movies to actually start nowadays. He felt like he could show up twenty minutes after the scheduled start of a movie and he’d still make it in time for the opening credits.

Trying not to think about the unpleasant beginnings, he focussed on the movie, finding it to be a lot less interesting than he’d anticipated. Levi had angled the popcorn his way in a silent inquiry, but he just shook his head and kept watching the movie.

It was about forty-five minutes in, when the two friends on the screen were viciously torn apart by one getting riddled with bullets, that Eren felt a hand fall onto his own. He looked down with his eyes, seeing Levi’s hand resting atop his, fingers curling slightly so he was _almost_  holding his hand but not quite.

When he turned to look at Levi, he found the other staring at the screen, his jaw clenched. Clearly the sight of a duo being broken apart by death was not something he liked. Personal experience? Eren wasn’t about to ask, but it seemed likely.

Deciding to just let it go, he allowed the hand, making no move to shift his own away and just kept watching the movie. Another few minutes passed, and the hand atop his tightened a little, making him turn to look at Levi again.

This time, the lawyer was looking at him, his gaze intense and face set. He shifted forward, and for some inexplicable reason, Eren didn’t shift back. He just watched Levi get closer and closer, then the other’s head tilted slightly to the side and his lips touched Eren’s.

Maybe it was because of his thoughts earlier in the lineup. Maybe it was because of how obviously upset Levi had looked just a few minutes prior. Maybe it was because he was curious. Eren didn’t have an answer as to why he was allowing this, but he did.

Levi turned his body, the hand not holding his moving up to reach around Eren’s neck, pressing against the back of it, and pulling him closer. Levi’s tongue came out to lick at the seam of Eren’s lips, and he hesitated for only a second before granting him access.

This time, he allowed himself to focus entirely on the kiss. On the way Levi’s tongue moved expertly against his own, the way he bit at Eren’s bottom lip when he pulled away before diving back in for another kiss. The way he just seemed to know _exactly_  what to do.

Levi was literally perfect. He seemed to know everything about how to kiss him, and a part of Eren wondered if that was due to experience, or if Levi was just _that_  good.

And then another, quieter part informed him that he had just been tricked into kissing him.

Again.

Shit.

**TBC...**

* * *

[1] I was not making fun of Judo in this, it’s all from Eren’s POV and he doesn’t know the terms which is why he calls the uwagi a “jackety-thing.” 

 


	5. Eren Wanted to Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: SNK © Hajime Isayama; Halo © Bungie

Eren slouched in his seat beside Levi while the other drove them home. The seatbelt was digging painfully into his neck because of his position, but he ignored it in favour of sulking. He didn’t like that Levi kept getting the upper hand, that he kept tricking him into things. And he hated even more that he was starting to not hate it so much.

How had all of this happened because he’s reached for a manga? And similarly, he wondered how things would have turned out for him without Levi. After all, without his help, he wouldn’t have been able to pay his rent, and now, he wouldn’t have a free place to live.

“Stop sulking.”

“I’m not sulking,” Eren insisted, sulking even more at having been caught.

He didn’t even know why he was so upset. It wasn’t as though the kiss had been unpleasant. He supposed he just didn’t like losing, and by giving in, he’d kind of lost to Levi in a roundabout sort of way. It was annoying how he felt like he was just getting eased into this with no say.

Then again, he’d never been in a serious relationship, so maybe Levi was doing everything right. All Eren really had to go on was movies anyway, and everyone knew those were unrealistic. But now what? He’d let Levi kiss him, but that didn’t mean he was ready to jump into bed with him!

“Why are you sulking?”

“I’m not sulking,” Eren repeated, annoyed.

“Stop being such a brat, what are you upset about now?” Levi asked, sounding impatient. He turned smoothly towards the ramp that led down to the garage and swiped his fob to gain entry.

Eren didn’t answer him, he just waited for the car to park and then got out, making his way to the elevator and jabbing continuously at the button. Levi was beside him less than thirty seconds later, scowling down at his hand.

“That won’t make it come any faster.”

“I know,” Eren insisted. “But it makes me feel better.”

Levi said nothing and when the lift finally arrived, they both stepped into it, Eren hitting the appropriate floor. They rode up in silence and once they’d entered the apartment, Levi walked into his study and shut the door.

For some reason, Eren felt as though he’d done something wrong. He knew it was stupid, because for one thing, Levi probably didn’t care, and for another thing, he had a lot of work to do and he’d said so before they’d gone to the movie so he was probably just catching up on it.

Sighing, he turned and entered his own room, wondering if maybe he should just shower and watch some Netflix. He wanted to relax a little bit and he seemed really bad at managing that here.

He was heading towards his dresser to grab a change of clothes to put on after his shower when his phone vibrated in his pocket. Pulling it out, he checked his text messages and the awkwardness went up about a thousand levels.

**[Book Thief]**  
This is YOUR fault, Erwin! What the hell am I supposed to do now?!

Not meant for him. He deleted the entire conversation since it was impossible to delete just one message and put his phone away. He would just pretend he hadn’t seen that.

Though now he was curious. What was Erwin’s fault? Had it been his idea to have Eren take Levi out? And why was everyone so gung ho on this relationship thing anyway? Last Eren had checked, nobody else was involved here, this was meant to be something he decided for himself.

Sighing, he started for the door when his phone vibrated again. Checking it with slight hesitance, he sighed when he saw it was from Christa. One of the other servers hadn’t shown up for their shift and they were swamped, so she was asking for a hand. He debated saying no, but then realized it would get him out of the house _and_  allow him more floor time, so he said he’d be there as soon as possible and put his phone away.

Replacing his clothing where it had been in his drawers, he exited his room and just called out to Levi that he was going out before disappearing from the apartment. He didn’t think Levi really wanted him around, anyway.

He was halfway to the bus stop when a very familiar Mercedes-Benz appeared beside him, making him turn to look at the driver.

“Where are you going?” Eren asked him uncertainly.

“The restaurant you work at, where are _you_  going?”

There was no way Levi could’ve known he’d gotten called into work. No way in hell.

“Um, work.”

“Get in.”

“I can take the bus, it’s really not—”

“Get in.”

“Okay.”

Eren tried to ignore the sense of defeat that accompanied his ass hitting the passenger seat. Levi was really good at making him do things without even trying. Realistically, if he’d said “get in” and Eren had said “no,” all that would’ve happened was Levi would’ve glared at him and driven off.

But for some reason, Eren didn’t want that. He wanted to stay close to Levi but he didn’t at the same time, and it drove him insane. It wasn’t normal. He wanted things to be normal. He wanted to know why someone he’d met by accident was so interested in him. It couldn’t just be about looks, right? Nobody was _that_  stupid to let someone move in with them just because they were pretty to look at.

“Are you going to avoid me, now?” Levi asked suddenly, making Eren turn to him. “That’s a little cowardly, don’t you think? I expected more from you.”

That kind of pissed Eren off and he scowled at the other, his fists clenching. “How can you say you expect more from me when you don’t even know me!”

“Don’t I?” Levi sounded surprised. “We’re been living together for a month, and you’ve been working for me for much longer than that. What, exactly, is so unknown about you?”

Eren tried to think of something, but he couldn’t manage it. It was true that he felt like he knew Levi better now, but in a lot of ways, he felt like they were still strangers. Like what he knew about Levi was just stuff he had made up in his head about him.

“You don’t talk enough,” Eren muttered.

“I don’t talk enough?” Levi repeated. “Really? What do you expect me to say to you? I tell you what I need to share, or did you want me to tell you every time I need to go take a piss, too?”

Ignoring his comment, they just continued in silence until they reached the restaurant, Christa practically jumping on him with thanks and pulling him to the back room so he could get ready. When Eren re-emerged, Levi was sitting in the section he would be serving with all of his papers spread across the table.

It was turning out to be an incredibly long day.

* * *

“Die motherfucker, die!” Eren shouted while jabbing harshly at the appropriate button on his X360 controller, watching his half of the screen while he took enemies down one by one. Levi was on his six, taking out the threats from behind, and they managed to make it all the way to the checkpoint before Eren thrust both hands in the air.

“Yes! Yes!” He turned and held his hand up for Levi to high-five. He did, but he didn’t look happy about doing it. “Man, you _kill_  at this game! Are you sure you’ve never played it before?”

“No.”

“You’re really good at this kind of thing. Paintball, _Halo_ , hell you’d probably rock at every FPS game I own.”

“These types of games aren’t my thing,” Levi replied, scowling a little. “I don’t like them.”

“Why not? They’re fun,” Eren insisted while watching the loading screen. It was taking longer than usual. He really hoped the server wasn’t down again.

“I don’t like games where I feel like I have to kill others to survive. And I really don’t like having a team I need to protect.”

Finding that to be an odd thing to say, Eren turned back to Levi and saw his expression hard and hands tight around the controller. He wasn’t sure what had just happened, but the curious side of him made him press for details even though the rational side of him was telling him to let it go and turn off the game.

“Why? It’s a game, it isn’t real.”

Levi’s gaze shifted to him, and Eren felt uncomfortable with how angry he looked. “It’s not a game to everyone. Some people have lived through wars, have fought for freedom.” His gaze shifted away again and his jaw clenched. “Someone I cared about... Someone really important to me was taken from me right before my eyes.” He grit his teeth so hard that Eren could hear them squeaking. “I was the strongest person there, and I couldn’t do a thing about it while they just... murdered him. Like an animal.”

Eren felt sick. He hadn’t known that Levi had been in the military or anything, but now he understood why he’d been so good at paintball and why he hated games that made him feel hunted. For someone like that, it made sense that he’d hate this kind of thing, and Eren really wished he’d just trusted his gut and turned the game off sooner.

Standing, he moved to the console and shut it off without bothering to power it down properly. He felt like a dick, and wished someone had told him about this so he could’ve been more mindful of what he played and said in front of Levi. Shit, he’d called the game _fun_! How inconsiderate to say something like that to someone like Levi!

“Sorry,” he muttered, not having the balls to turn and say it to the other’s face. “I’ll set up my Wii, we can play some MarioKart.”

Eren’s hands moved automatically, setting up the Wii without thought. He got the game in and then grabbed the two Wii-motes, walking back to the couch and handing one to Levi. He took it, but he was eying Eren, which was why he did his best to avoid looking at him. He didn’t know how to fix the awkwardness of what had just happened.

They were sitting in silence, playing the game, and half-way through the first round Levi’s phone rang. Pausing their game, he pulled it from his pocket and cursed before bringing it up to his ear.

“Yeah, what?” He stood and started wandering away, Eren watching him. Before he could change his mind, he quickly pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts.

**[Eren]**  
Why didn’t anyone tell me about Levi?

**[Hanji]**  
O_o  
 **[Hanji]**  
What about Levi?

**[Eren]**  
About him being in the military.  
 **[Eren]**  
We’ve been watching war movies and playing FPS games since I’ve met him!  
 **[Eren]**  
And now he tells me that he lost someone really close to him and couldn’t do anything about it!

**[Hanji]**  
Eren, that happened a really long time ago.

**[Eren]**  
So what?!  
 **[Eren]**  
It obviously still upsets him to some degree!

**[Hanji]**  
It did.  
 **[Hanji]**  
But it doesn’t anymore.

**[Eren]**  
Obviously it does!

**[Hanji]**  
No Eren, it doesn’t. Trust me.

**[Eren]**  
How can you be sure?

**[Hanji]**  
Because he has you.

Eren’s breath seemed to freeze in his lungs at those words. He stared down at them, as if unable to fully comprehend them. What was Hanji talking about? What did that even mean?!

**[Hanji]**  
You have no idea how much of a difference having you has made.  
 **[Hanji]**  
So please don’t break him.   
**[Hanji]**   
I can’t watch that happen to him a second time.

He didn’t know what to say in response to that. He just kept staring at Hanji’s words, wondering if maybe the reason Erwin and Hanji were as good as Levi at paintball was because they’d all been together at the time. But then who was the person who’d died? Someone else, he supposed. A sister, or a friend. Levi didn’t really talk about his family, maybe he’d had a sibling.

Or even a lover. Maybe that was the problem. Maybe that was why he liked Eren so much, because he reminded Levi of someone else? No, Levi wasn’t so delusional that he’d find himself a replacement. If anything, Eren felt more inclined to believe that Levi would be entirely against being with someone just because they reminded him of someone else.

“What’s wrong?”

Eren’s phone leapt out of his hand when he jumped and he scrambled to get it back before Levi could see it. He managed to snatch it up and turn it off before turning to look at Levi. The other was putting his phone away and falling down on the couch beside him, picking his remote back up.

“Um, everything okay?”

“Yeah, Erwin was just being a lazy shit.” He eyed Eren. “What about you?”

“Me?”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Eren insisted, picking his controller back up. “I’m just looking forward to your end of the bet when I beat you at MarioKart.”

“Really?” Levi sounded amused. “We’re making another bet?”

“Yup. No stakes and no handshake, just like last time.” He turned to grin at Levi. “And this time, I’m winning.”

“We’ll see.”

They did see.

Eren did not win.

* * *

“Eren!”

Letting out a shout, Eren jerked upright in bed, heart hammering in his chest and eyes struggling to focus on his surroundings. He was in his room, everything pitch black, and when he checked his clock he saw it was only three in the morning.

There was no reason for him to have been woken up so rudely, and for a second, his tired brain couldn’t comprehend what had just happened. When it clicked that someone had shouted his name, he threw his blankets off himself and raced for his door, wrenching it open.

The apartment was dark and silent, but he raced across it to Levi’s room anyway, throwing open the door.

“Levi!”

The bed was empty. Eren heard water running and turned towards the bathroom, pushing open the closet door entirely and walking into it. Levi was standing at the sink splashing water on his face, spitting some out when it got into his mouth. He looked up into the mirror and saw Eren, but said nothing. He just looked into the sink again and continued to wash his face.

When he was done, he turned off the water and wiped at his skin with a towel, turning to look at Eren.

“What?”

Eren opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He hadn’t imagined it, right? No, he definitely hadn’t, otherwise he wouldn’t have woken up. And even Levi was awake and splashing water on his face, which suggested the shout hadn’t been his imagination.

It made him wonder what the lawyer had just been dreaming about. Was it a flashback to his war days except this time he was imagining Eren, his most recent friend, being the one executed? Or did Eren just mean more to him than even he realized and the thought of him dying had taken over and he’d panicked?

With Levi, it was hard to say. He wasn’t exactly open.

“Oi, Eren!”

“What?” he asked, forcing himself back to the present.

“What are you doing in here?”

He was not good at thinking on his feet but somehow, he managed to force out a lie. “I couldn’t sleep and I was coming out to watch television and I heard your water running and thought maybe you couldn’t sleep either so I was coming to invite you to watch television.” He paused. “With me,” he added lamely.

Levi said nothing, still wiping at his face so Eren just nodded and rubbed the back of his neck, then turned and left the room. Because he couldn’t be caught in his lie, he figured he could sit and watch something for a few minutes, at least, so he fell onto the couch and turned on a random movie that was playing on the Sci Fi channel. It was some weird alien movie, but he wasn’t really going to watch it anyway.

It took Levi exactly two minutes to exit his room, falling down onto the couch beside Eren and reclining lazily, bored expression on his face while he watched the movie along with him.

“Figured you didn’t want to be alone.”

“Thanks,” Eren muttered.

It was weird that he’d done this as a way to comfort Levi, and they were both acting like it was Eren who needed the comfort. But really, Levi was too closed off to admit he didn’t want to be alone, and Eren had to wonder if he’d open up a bit more if they were closer. It was a bit of a scary thought to him, actually, being closer to Levi.

Not unpleasant, just unusual and something he hadn’t ever expected would happen. But he liked him, and he was happy that Levi was finally opening up. Telling him about his loved one who’d been killed was a huge step, in Eren’s opinion, so it was nice to get to know him a bit more, especially after almost two months of living together.

“Levi?”

“Hm?”

“What kind of books do you read?”

The other turned to him, looking confused. “What?”

“My first day here, when I was in your room, I saw that you had a book on the table by the window. What kind of books do you read?”

Levi had turned to look back at the movie and he just shrugged. “Period pieces. Fiction. I have tea at night and it’s a good way to wind down the brain.”

Eren nodded, somewhat surprised he’d gotten an answer. “Can I read one of your books?”

“No.”

“No?”

“They’re all limited first editions. Really rare, very well kept. I don’t want them getting ruined.”

Eren would’ve been insulted if not for the fact that he knew Levi had seen how his books looked. The spines were all cracked and bent out of shape and a lot of the pages were folded or had coffee or other beverage stains on them. If he was honest, it made sense he wouldn’t want them read by him.

So he faced the television again and kept watching the movie. Half an hour later, his eyes were flagging, and he wanted to go to bed, but Levi looked wide awake and stared intently at the screen, showing no signs of fatigue. Before Eren could help it, he found himself passing out.

He only knew he’d passed out because he woke up with a start when he heard a loud bang, eyes sliding open. He tried to lift his head but felt a weight on it and frowned, trying to get his vision to focus.

Suddenly, he realized what the weight on his head was and he froze. His head was resting on Levi’s shoulder and the other’s own cheek was resting atop Eren’s head. Evidently they’d both passed out at some point and, embarrassingly, Eren was using Levi as a pillow.

His eyes shifted to the movie on the screen and he saw it was some kind of war movie. He reached out carefully for the remote, being sure not to move too much and displace Levi, and then turned off the television.

Then he sat there, head tilted at a rather uncomfortable angle, and thoughts going all over the place. What if Levi was the kind of person who was afraid of losing what he had because of his past? After all, he kept telling Eren not to hesitate with what he wanted so maybe Levi’s friend who’d died had been someone important to him and he hadn’t told them this. And now they had passed on and he had no way to take it back.

Maybe Levi was so forward because he was scared of losing Eren before even having a chance with him. And truthfully, Eren didn’t mind their not-relationship half as much as he pretended to. A part of him was just scared of getting involved in a serious relationship because he’d never been in one before.

But Levi had done so much for him, in more ways than one. And he obviously cared about him, he was always helping him out. So what would be so wrong with giving this a chance? If it fell through well, Eren could just move in with Mikasa.

Twisting his body a little so he could get more comfortable, Eren managed to turn onto his side and started to throw an arm around Levi’s waist when loud ringing echoed through the apartment.

Levi’s head shot up and he let out a curse, rubbing at his eyes. He started to stand, then paused, as if realizing something and falling back onto the couch, throwing one arm over his eyes.

“Not me.”

“Huh?” It took a second for Eren’s brain to figure out what that meant, then he realized that ringtone belonged to him and he leapt over the back of the couch, racing to his room. Snatching up his phone, he saw the time read six forty-two in the morning.

“Seriously?” he muttered, the name ‘HorseDick’ flashing back at him. He answered anyway. “Jean, do you know what fucking time it is?”

_“Have you heard from Marco?”_

Eren blinked. Oh crap, it was starting again. “What?” he asked, just to be sure.

_“I tried calling him and he hasn’t picked up. It’s been almost twelve hours. Have you heard from him? Do you know where he is?”_

Sighing, Eren rubbed at his face, trying really hard not to get pissed off. Every now and then, Jean would have random freakouts about Marco when he couldn’t reach him. They used to be more frequent when they were younger and had petered out throughout high school, but since they went to two different universities, even though both were in the city, Marco and Jean didn’t see one another as often as usual. That meant his panicked calls were becoming more frequent, though in his defence, Eren hadn’t gotten one in almost three months, so maybe he was getting a _little_  better.

“Jean, I’m sure Marco is fine.”

_“If he was fine, he would’ve answered his phone by now!”_ Jean sounded extremely panicked, just like he always did when Marco was unreachable. _“Eren, you have to help me go and find him!”_

“Jean, he’s probably sleeping,” Eren insisted. “Or, you know, doing doctory things.”

_“He’s not a doctor yet, moron! Come on, just help me find hi—”_

Jean cut off and Eren heard shuffling, then a relieved sigh and the other hung up. Eren pulled the phone from his ear, staring at it with disbelief. The asshole had called and woken him up only to hang up on him? What a dickwad!

He started to set his phone down when it trilled, making him flip it back over so he could read the message. It was from Armin.

**[Armin]**   
If Jean calls, let him know I got in touch with Marco. He’s going to call him in a minute.

Well that explained the hang up. Marco had obviously been on the other line. Eren just texted back a thanks and then tossed his phone down, rubbing at his face with both hands while heading back into the living/dining room.

When he reached the couch, he saw Levi had turned so he was lying down on it, one arm still thrown over his eyes and the other resting on his stomach. He was breathing deeply, suggesting he was asleep.

“I’m totally taking a video if you start snoring,” Eren said with a snicker.

“I don’t snore,” came the other’s reply, Levi evidently _not_  sleeping.

“Move over, sharing is caring.”

“I’m an only child, sharing’s not in my nature.”

Eren snorted at that, shaking his head and staring down at the reclined lawyer. He hadn’t noticed last night, but as per usual, Levi’s chest was currently bare. He was wearing nothing more than a pair of boxer-briefs while Eren himself was in sweats and a wifebeater. He had to wonder what Levi would do if Eren starting showing interest. Would he put clothes on, or wear even less?

Maybe he’d start walking around the apartment naked...

Surprisingly, not an unpleasant thought.

“Move over,” Eren said again. “Or else.”

Levi just ignored him so, with a grin, Eren quite literally jumped onto him, a loud exclamation of pain escaping Levi and his arm leaving his face to stare down at him angrily. Eren just ignored him, lying on top of Levi with his head on his chest and his feet dangling over the end of the couch. It was a little uncomfortable because of the armrest, but he could deal with it.

“What around you doing?” Levi asked, his voice sounding annoyed, but Eren could both hear and feel his heartbeat. It had sped up considerably.

_Well what do you know, he’s a human after all,_ Eren thought with a grin, nuzzling further against the other’s chest.

“Sleeping.”

“On me?”

“You wouldn’t move. Now stop talking, I’m sleeping.”

Levi said nothing more, and for a long time, neither of them moved. Eren was actually in the process of passing out again when he felt tentative hands touch his back before hugging him. It was a gentle hug at first, and then a much tighter one. It didn’t hurt, but it only reinforced how badly Levi worried about the people he cared about.

Eren still wasn’t sure how he’d earned a spot in Levi’s group of loved ones, but as much as the other was a tricky bastard, he found he didn’t mind it so much.

* * *

“Have you guys fucked or something?”

Eren was positive he’d heard wrong. He was absolutely positive that those words had not just come out of Jean’s mouth. He was _so_  positive, in fact, that he turned around to stare at him to determine whether or not he’d been imagining things based on his expression.

The horrified look on Armin’s face and the annoyed one on Mikasa’s made it clear that Jean had, indeed, in the middle of the very busy cafeteria, asked Eren that question. Numerous people had turned to look at them.

Reaching out with one hand, Eren fisted the front of Jean’s shirt and yanked him closer, the other’s orange juice bottle tipping over on his tray and falling to the ground. Armin chased it down before someone tripped on it.

“Do you not have an inside voice?” Eren demanded angrily, eyes flashing and yanking Jean even closer by the front of his shirt. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“What, I’m just asking a question,” Jean insisted with a smirk.

“Well, it’s nice to see some things haven’t changed.”

Both boys turned at the new voice and instantly, Jean’s face lit up like a Christmas tree. He pulled free from Eren’s grip, dropped his tray and raced to the newcomer, jumping into his arms. Both legs had come up to wrap around the other’s waist, forcing Marco to carry all of Jean’s weight. He almost fell backwards into the salad bar, but managed to catch his footing. This wasn’t a new occurrence, Jean often greeted Marco like this.

“Quit embarrassing yourself, you saw Marco a week ago,” Mikasa insisted with a sigh, bending down to pick up Jean’s tray.

“And he calls _me_  gay,” Eren insisted with a snort, grabbing a hot dog from the server and moving towards the desserts. He ignored Jean as much as possible, not wanting to be associated with such an idiot, but a part of him wanted to go back and save Marco, since he was failing at having Jean let him go.

Still, it wasn’t his problem so he ignored them and paid for his food, finding a table big enough for all five of them. Mikasa was the next one to join him but Armin had stayed behind to pry Jean off Marco so that the other could get some food as well. After about ten minutes, they joined the siblings at the table.

“Eren, nice to see you,” Marco said with a kind smile, taking a seat and nodding hello to Mikasa.

“Yeah, it’s been a while. Haven’t seen you since paintball. How’s your arm, by the way?” He motioned it and the other shrugged with a smile.

“It was pretty bruised for a while, but it’s all in good fun. The other team was just better than us, that’s all. I’ll try and improve my aim for our next outing, though I’ve been so busy with classes and interning as well as my job that I don’t know when I’ll have time to join you again.”

“That’s okay, as long as you keep in touch.” Eren patted his shoulder. “If not with me, then at least with Jean. He called me at six in the morning on a weekend freaking out about where you were.”

“Shut up,” Jean insisted, kicking him hard under the table. Eren winced, but happily took the hit. For once, it was Jean who was being made fun of.

“I keep telling you to stop worrying, Jean,” Marco insisted with a small laugh, taking a bite of his food. “I’m fine. If anything ever happens, you’ll be the first to know.”

“If anything happens to you, how will you be able to tell me something happened to you?!”

Marco just laughed in response to that, seeming not to want to bother arguing this with Jean. Which meant the conversation turned back to Eren because the newcomer asked him how living with Levi was.

“It’s fine,” he replied simply.

“Just fine?” Marco asked, cocking an eyebrow. “Have you guys, uh... you know, _done_  anything?”

Eren’s mouth fell open and Jean howled with laughter, patting Marco on the back while said man became slightly pink in the cheeks, as if unable to believe he’d just asked that.

“What is _with_  everyone?! Why are you all acting like Levi and I are gonna get together?”

“Well, you live with him, so...” Armin looked sheepish. “It’s bound to happen eventually.”

“I live with him rent-free!” Eren insisted.

“Just keep telling yourself that every time he slams into you from behind,” Jean teased.

Mikasa had to stop Eren from leaping over the table to strangle him, and the rest of their lunch was very chaotic, with Jean tossing comments at him and Eren trying to murder him. It made him feel inclined to skip their next lunch together, especially since he hadn’t yet admitted that he’d slept with Levi in the _sleeping_  sort of way. He didn’t want to know what Jean would do with that information.

When they exited the hub and stood near the lot, Marco and Jean trying to make plans for a group dinner, Eren couldn’t help but notice one of the cars parked in the lot looked an awful lot like Levi’s. Same make and model, and exact same colour.

It took him a full minute of staring to realize that the reason the car looked a lot like Levi’s was because it _was_  Levi’s, the other having exited the vehicle and wandering over to the group.

All chatter ceased instantly.

“Done for the day?” Levi asked Eren, not even acknowledging the others.

“Um, yeah.”

“Good, I need a favour, let’s go.” He motioned his car and then turned to head back to it.

The second Levi was out of earshot, Jean snickered something about the kinds of “favours” Eren was giving him and the brunet promptly turned around and punched him in the face.

The sound his fist made hitting Jean’s nose was very satisfying.

* * *

Eren’s fingers drummed against the desk while his laptop hummed in front of him, a half-completed essay on the screen with the cursor blinking away at him, waiting for additional words to appear. His eyes weren’t on his paper, though, but more on the clock in the corner of his screen.

It very clearly showed 1:07am.

Standing up, Eren once again left his room and wandered through the empty apartment to Levi’s, opening the door and looking in, as if thinking the other would’ve snuck in without Eren noticing.

It was late, why wasn’t he home?

More than once, he’d pulled out his phone to text him but kept deciding against it. He figured it he wasn’t home, he was busy at work, and he didn’t want to bother him. But then if he was busy, why hadn’t he asked Eren to drop by and help out?

Moving back towards his room, he sat back down and managed to write a few more sentences before repeating the process and going to check Levi’s room. By one-thirty, he was extremely close to texting him when his phone went off.

Yanking it out of his pocket quickly, he checked his messages but it was only Hanji.

**[Hanji]**  
Is Levi home?

**[Eren]**  
Nooooo  
 **[Eren]**  
I was actually hoping you were him just now  
 **[Eren]**  
Is he still working?

**[Hanji]**   
Must be.   
**[Hanji]**  
Erwin told him to get some food and go home, but that was almost two hours ago...

Eren stared down at the text, somewhat worried. Levi still hadn’t eaten? It was so late, surely he’d have gone out to get some food! Maybe Eren should call and see if he needed help, or food, or _anything_.

**[Hanji]**   
I’ll head back with some food. Maybe convince him to leave.

**[Eren]**  
No, I’ll do it.  
 **[Eren]**  
You go to bed, you have work tomorrow  
 **[Eren]**  
I’ll bring him something and make sure he comes home.

**[Hanji]**  
THANK YOU EREN!  
 **[Hanji]**   
I was hoping you’d say that, I don’t want to deal with that prickly bastard anymore today.

Eren just laughed and informed Hanji that it was technically a new day, and that maybe he _wouldn’t_  go if Levi was in such a bad mood, but he didn’t check their response when they replied. He just went to the fridge to pull out some leftovers and shoved the containers into a plastic bag. Transit wouldn’t be running anymore at this hour, so he called a cab and waited downstairs for it to arrive.

Once he was inside, he gave the office’s address and watched the lights pass by outside. He had to wonder what Levi was working on that made him stay out so late. It wasn’t like the work wouldn’t be there for him in the morning, so maybe it was a really important case?

Or maybe he’d even fallen asleep at his desk. That would be something to take a picture of, Levi passed out and drooling all over his paperwork. Eren found himself snickering at the image, which earned him a weird look from the cabbie.

When they reached the office building, Eren paid him and climbed out, using his keycard to swipe himself into the building, and then up the elevator. When he reached the appropriate floor, he headed for Levi’s office on autopilot. Most of the lights had been turned off, and the place was completely deserted.

Moving towards the office at the end of the corridor, he passed by the window and saw Levi wasn’t, in fact, asleep. He was staring intently at his computer screen, his gaze shifting to Eren when he saw movement.

“Eren,” he said, sounding startled though looking completely calm. “What are you doing here?”

“Hanji said you hadn’t eaten, so...” He set the food down on the desk. “I, uh... I didn’t know what to bring so I kind of... brought all of it.” He realized now how stupid that was, but it was too late to take it back. “Why are you still here? It’s almost two.”

Levi’s gaze shot back to his computer, as if checking this claim, and he seemed surprised. “I was working. I lost track of time. Thank you, Eren.”

“Are you going to be much longer?” he asked, wondering if he should head back down for a cab or if he’d be getting a ride home.

“Probably, this case is really important. I want everything ready in case something happens in the morning. I don’t like being unprepared.” He started to stand. “Thank you for the food.”

“Don’t worry about it,” he said, grabbing the bag. “Um, you can just sit, I’ll go heat it up for you. Save you time and all.”

Levi paused, half-standing, and then fell back into his chair. “Thanks. Get me a coffee, too.”

“Sure. The one from the lounge okay? Nothing’s open at this hour.”

“That’s fine, yeah.” Levi held out a mug which he’d obviously been refilling with the caffeinated substance all evening.

Grabbing it, Eren turned and headed for the small lounge, pulling out a plate and dumping a bunch of random items from the tuppaware onto it. While it microwaved, he refilled the kettle with water and waited for it to boil, dumping the instant coffee into the mug.

Both finished at about the same time, so Eren mixed the coffee first and then put the bag handle around his wrist so he could carry both the plate and the mug. He’d dug a plastic fork out of the back of the cutlery drawer since the dishwasher was full and he didn’t know if the items inside were clean or dirty.

Heading back to Levi’s office, he set everything down on the end of his desk, and figured he’d leave the rest of the food there in case Levi got hungry later on in the night.

“Thanks Eren.”

“Sure.” He shifted his weight. “What are you working on, anyway?”

He motioned him over so Eren walked around the desk and bent down to get a better look. He was surprised at the multitude of articles Levi had open, and even more surprised that he recognized what he was looking at.

“He’s that guy being sued for unsafe equipment at his work sites, right?”

“We have a lot of proof, but he has a lot of money. It won’t be an easy win, but I’m sure we’ll have the asshole behind bars sooner rather than later.”

Eren couldn’t help but smile a little at that. As scary as Levi could be on the outside, he really was a caring person. He obviously hated injustice, and he tended to be on the side of the little man over the big corporations. Eren had to wonder if he and Erwin had decided that long before opening their firm. It was kind of nice to see a big, powerful and successful firm not taking any shit from the assholes of the world.

“Well, good luck. I’m gonna go home and sleep. Night!”

Before realizing what he’d done, Eren had turned his head and kissed Levi’s temple. The second he’d done it, he froze, his heart stopping for a second in his chest before it began hammering double time.

Even Levi’s hands had frozen on his keyboard, both men remaining perfectly still, as if wondering if that had really just happened.

Eren had no idea why he’d just done that. He almost wanted to just blame it on habit of kissing his sister before going to bed but he kissed her cheek, and he hadn’t done that in years. This was different. This was Levi.

Levi’s head slowly turned, Eren still bent over so their faces were incredibly close. The new position made it so that the lawyer’s lips were right there. Literally just an inch away. Eren could close the distance easily, he could just lean forward and kiss him.

And why not? He’d slept on the couch with him, and it wasn’t like they hadn’t kissed before anyway. And he really did like Levi, he just didn’t really know how to handle a relationship. But this was _Levi_. It wasn’t like he’d leave Eren hanging.

Before he could think on it too much, he shifted his weight forward and pressed his lips against the other man’s. Almost immediately after doing so, he pulled away, as if thinking he’d done something wrong. It was very tense for five entire seconds, and then Levi’s hand was behind his neck, pulling him back down.

Their lips met again, but this time it was more urgent. Levi was pulling him down almost insistently and Eren had to put his hands on either side of the other’s chair to stop himself from falling into his lap.

That wasn’t good enough, apparently, because Levi abruptly stood, their lips still locked, and shoved Eren back so that he slammed into the desk, half-sitting on it. Levi positioned himself between Eren’s legs and kissed him harder, one hand still behind his neck and the other at the brunet’s hip.

Eren could tell Levi’s pants were getting tighter because something was rubbing against him, the other’s hips jerking forward. It took him a few seconds to figure out what to do with his hands, so he settled with one in Levi’s hair and the other on his ass. He’d be lying if he didn’t admit Levi had a nice ass.

When they broke apart, Levi was biting down so hard on Eren’s bottom lip he was actually worried he would bite it off. Thankfully, he just let it slip between his teeth and then bit along Eren’s jaw. He moaned his name when he reached his ear and that sent a jolt straight down to Eren’s already stimulated cock.

Levi’s breath was hot against Eren’s neck, the other panting while rocking his hips forward. After a few seconds, he brought his mouth back up to Eren’s, tongue demanding access this time instead of politely asking for it. Eren obliged, sucking lewdly on Levi’s tongue, his own hips beginning to lift off the desk. The hand in Levi’s hair began to tug, and he was really getting into it when both of them froze.

There was a noise behind Eren, like someone walking into the edge of the door. Levi’s lips slowly left Eren’s and his gaze lifted, looking positively murderous.

Eren’s face felt hot, for more reasons than one, and when he turned to glance over his shoulder, he could’ve died when he found Hanji standing there with some Chinese takeout, somehow managing to look both pleased and terrified.

If it had been someone he didn’t know, Eren would’ve been fine with it. But Hanji? This sucked so much...

“Eren implied he wasn’t coming anymore, so I was just...” Hanji motioned the food they held.

“Leave.” Levi’s voice had never sounded so terrifying before and when Eren turned to look at him, he felt like Hanji should’ve been wetting themselves, he looked so deranged.

“You know I—that’s what I was um...”

When Eren turned to look at them once more, Hanji seemed unsure as to what they should say, and when they turned to walk away so that Levi and Eren could finish what they were doing, Hanji froze because another figure was walking towards them, Levi’s glass wall making it very clear who it was.

Eren wanted to die.

“Hanji, are you here to tell...” Erwin paused beside Hanji, having turned his head and finally seeing what was going on in the office. “Ah. I see.”

Eren really wanted to die.

“You have a room at home for these sorts of things, Levi.”

“I swear to God, I will rip off that arm you’re so fond of,” Levi said, voice low and dangerous.

“Threats aren’t going to help you right now, Levi, the announcement’s just been made.” Erwin walked into the office, shrugging out of his suit jacket. It was different than the one he’d been wearing earlier that day, suggesting he’d changed before coming back. “How far into the case are you? Hanji, go make some coffee, we’re going to be here a while. Unfortunately, Eren can’t stay during this conversation.”

For the love of God, why the hell wasn’t Eren just dead yet?!

Levi pulled away from him, a sound of anger escaping him so quietly that Eren was sure he was the only one who had heard. The lawyer fell back into his seat, rearranging himself in his pants, which was actually the weirdest thing Eren had ever seen him do. He always seemed so prim and proper and then every once in a while he would completely lose that persona and be crass and inappropriate. It was weird.

“Go home, Eren. I’ll be back before dinner tomorrow.”

“Right.” He cleared his throat and wished he could rearrange himself too, but he didn’t want to call attention to his nether regions right now and was hoping it wasn’t too obvious.

Moving out from around the desk, he made sure to pass Erwin from behind since the chair he sat in was at an angle.

“Um, bye.”

“See you tomorrow, Eren,” Erwin called out with a wave.

Making it quickly to the door, Eren raced down the corridor to the elevator, not wanting to bump into Hanji since he very clearly still had a problem.

Eren wanted to _die_!

* * *

Class had been incredibly hard the following day. All he kept thinking about was what had happened in Levi’s office, which would either cause him a problem downstairs, or make his face heat up so bad that people gave him weird looks.

Really, the only embarrassing thing about the whole ordeal was getting caught by Erwin. While he hadn’t exactly wanted Hanji to catch them doing what they’d been doing, at least all Hanji would do was tease them.

But Erwin was... he was fucking _Erwin_. For some reason, it was just really, really bad having him catch them. Even though Levi had acted like it was no big deal, and Erwin himself had made a comment about beds, it still felt _wrong_!

And even worse, Eren had work that day at the firm. He’d have done literally anything to be working at the restaurant tonight instead, and even contemplated calling them to ask if he could. Levi was adamant on not overworking Eren so if the restaurant needed him, he would tell Eren not to bother coming by, even if it was only for one hour.

He debated calling all day, but then felt like he wasn’t that much of a coward. So he went home, got into his one suit, and then made his way to the office. He hung his head almost in shame the whole ride up the elevator, and hesitated for so long when it reached his floor that the doors began to close again before he finally exited.

Wandering down the corridor, he could see Petra typing away on her computer. She smiled when he approached, but it slid off when she saw his expression. He wondered if she knew about what had happened.

“Eren, are you okay?”

“Erwin isn’t here, is he?” he asked quietly.

She gave him an apologetic look, then pointed behind him. He turned to look through the glass wall of Levi’s office and saw both him and Hanji with his boss, the three of them having a very heated conversation.

“Levi said to send you in when you got here.”

Eren still wanted to die.

Sucking it up and trying really hard not to have blood rush to his face—or _other_  places—he turned and knocked on the glass door. The talking ceased, all of them turning to the door. Levi motioned him in and he entered, his feet feeling like lead.

Fuck, this was humiliating! Why couldn’t the two have shown up _after_  they were done?!

Eren failed to realize in that moment that he’d been hoping for their evening to finish, and would rather have had Erwin and Hanji show up after it had ended as opposed to before it had started.

“Good, you’re here,” Levi said, holding out a piece of paper. “We need food, go and get us some.”

“And coffee,” Erwin said, looking incredibly tired but still managing a smile.

A quick glance at Levi’s outfit confirmed he hadn’t gone home yet. Hanji also had dark bags under their eyes, so the three of them had really been awake and working since Eren had left. Levi even longer than that.

“Right.” He took the piece of paper and started to leave when Erwin called him back. He turned to look at him.

The sadistic smile on his face really wasn’t helping matters.

“Perhaps the next time you and Levi decide to be physical, you can take him home first? He’d have been in a much better mood today if he’d managed to actually get laid last night. Just food for thought for next time, okay?”

Nodding, Eren turned and left the office, Petra once again asking if he was okay.

“I want to die,” he replied back before heading to the elevator.

Eren was totally going to quit.

**TBC...**


	6. The Study

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: SNK © Hajime Isayama; Twilight © Stephenie Meyer; Fifty Shades of Grey © E L James.

Eren didn’t see Levi much over the next few days outside of work. He came home only to shower, change, and occasionally sleep. Both he and Erwin looked exhausted every time he saw them, and more than once he’d caught Hanji asleep in their office.

It worried him, but Petra had promised that this happened every now and then for the bigger cases. She said that Erwin often took time off afterwards, and he usually forced Levi to, as well, so once the case was over—or nearing its conclusion—things would begin to calm down.

He hated that. He hated that he hadn’t seen or spoken to Levi except in passing or at work for over two weeks. He hated that he didn’t know what the hell he was supposed to be feeling. And he really, _really_  hated that they hadn’t finished what they’d started.

More often than not Eren woke up in the middle of the night, panting and hard with his thoughts on what they had started in the office. If they hadn’t been interrupted, how much further would things have gone? Would it have just stopped at fucking with clothes on, or would the clothes have come off? Would Levi even have gone so far as to have sex in his office? Did he even have lube there?

All important questions that were slowly driving Eren crazy! Sometimes when he was walking down the corridor at work, off to do something for Levi or Erwin, if he bumped into the other in a secluded area, he had to fight the urge to shove him somewhere hidden and shake these answers out of him. Though if he was honest, he was more likely to kiss him and try and get the answer a different way.

In some ways, he didn’t even know what was wrong with him. He just couldn’t stop thinking about Levi since that moment in his office, and it bothered him how familiar it felt. How much he wanted to be with him, in more ways than one. And now, while he started understanding Levi’s feelings and a few of his own began to develop, he was always busy.

And it was driving him insane!

Which was why Netflix was his new best friend. He was watching it most nights, lounging on the couch with some popcorn or nachos or whatever else he made for himself. Ever since Levi worked through dinner, Eren found himself eating very unhealthily.

Like that evening two weeks and four days since their encounter in the office. Eren was on the couch, one leg thrown over the arm rest and his body half lying down. There was a box of pizza on the coffee table and a two litre of pop on the floor which he’d been drinking out of, something he knew Levi would hate.

“Come on, just forgive him,” he said to the television, shoving a piece of crust into his mouth. “He didn’t mean to, it wasn’t his fault.”

“Wasn’t whose fault?”

“Jesus shit!” Eren fell off the couch at the voice, landing hard between it and the coffee table. He quickly sat up, staring up at the person standing behind the couch and currently glaring at the pizza on the coffee table. “Levi! You’re home!”

“Is that all you’ve been eating these past few weeks?” he asked, looking unimpressed. Or maybe he was just looking, it was hard to tell with him sometimes.

“No,” Eren said. It wasn’t a lie, he’d had some nachos and popcorn, too.

“Do we have any leftovers?” Levi asked, moving towards his room while undoing his tie and stripping out of his shirt.

Eren waited until he was out of sight before jumping to his feet and hastily cleaning up the area, grabbing the pizza box and the root beer and hurrying back to the kitchen with both. He grabbed a cloth and raced back to the table, wiping it clean and then doing the same with the couch.

“Oi, Eren!”

“Right! Leftovers! Uh...” He raced back to the fridge and threw it open, searching through it for some edible food. A lot of it had gone bad, but he hadn’t noticed since he hadn’t been eating stuff from the fridge. “Uh, nope, no leftovers.” It wasn’t a lie. The leftovers left weren’t edible.

“I don’t feel like going out, order some Chinese.”

“Right!” Eren hurried to his room to do so, knowing Levi’s order by heart since it had been ordered on numerous occasions at work. Pulling up the website, he put the order in and then hurried back out to the kitchen so he could continue cleaning up but by then, Levi had exited his room wearing nothing but his sweats and looking thoroughly annoyed.

“Clean this mess up, I’ve been meaning to tell you for a while now.”

“Yeah, sorry.” Eren had the decency to look sheepish and he hurried around the apartment, cleaning up the varying messes he’d made over the past few weeks. He was actually surprised Levi wasn’t more pissed, but figured he was too tired.

Twenty minutes later, while Eren was finishing up the cleaning, their buzzer rang. Levi went to get the food, answering the door in his sweats, which actually annoyed Eren. It took him a few seconds to figure out it was because he didn’t like Levi showing off his bare chest to a random delivery person.

Levi appeared beside him in the kitchen, grabbing a plate while Eren finished up with the dishes in the sink. After spooning a bunch of food onto it, Levi motioned for Eren to put everything away before heading to the living room.

Eren would’ve put up a fight any other day, but considering Levi was tired and probably still kind of pissed at the state of his apartment, Eren felt like he could put away the leftovers. Getting everything into tuppaware, he tossed out all the rotten food in the fridge and made a garbage run downstairs so the apartment wouldn’t smell.

It was crazy what time without Levi could do to him. He’d reverted back to his old self, and once he’d thrown the trash into the large dumpster, he froze, a thought occurring to him. He hadn’t been alone with Levi at home since before the office encounter.

So now that he was home...

Eren took his time going back upstairs, mostly because he wasn’t sure what to expect. He didn’t think Levi would throw him down and have his way with him, but a part of him felt like he’d be disappointed if Levi acted like nothing had happened.

Re-entering the apartment, he locked the door and headed for the couch, Levi having changed his movie to some kind of cooking show on TV. He sat down beside him, hands on his knees, and waited for something to happen.

Five minutes passed, and nothing did.

“Why are you so tense?” Levi demanded, his voice laced with annoyance.

“I’m not tense,” Eren insisted.

“You’re tense, calm down. I’m not going to eat you.” Levi took another bite of his dinner, finishing off his plate.

It felt lame to be disappointed that nothing was happening, but he couldn’t help it. He just slouched in his seat while Levi stood to put his dishes away. Eren heard him cleaning them and putting them in the dishwasher before he padded back in his direction.

Eren was watching the chef on TV make some kind of weird frittata dish when a shadow fell over him. Before he could look up, a hand was on his chin, tilting his head up and lips pressed lightly against his own.

It was a brief, short kiss, but he still felt it all the way down to his toes, and it made his stomach squirm like it was full of butterflies.

“Happy now?” Levi asked, his expression serious but his eyes amused.

“Yes,” Eren admitted quietly, his chin released. He heard the footsteps padding away and turned in his seat, watching Levi disappear into his study. He obviously wasn’t done working.

“Um, do you need help?” he called after him.

“No.”

Nodding to nobody, Eren sighed and faced forward again, slouching even more in his seat. Even when Levi was home it was like he wasn’t home.

He hoped this case was over soon, he was getting really frustrated.

* * *

It took exactly four weeks and eight days in total from the time Eren and Levi made out in his office to the end of the case he was working on. The last day had been chaotic, and Eren was positive that Levi would just pass out at his office.

As it turned out, he didn’t, though he _did_  shuffle in almost like a zombie with bags so dark beneath his eyes it looked like makeup. Thankfully, Eren had made dinner that night—well, kind of, Mikasa had helped—and everything was ready for him when he got home.

Eren had been watching TV—Netflix again—when the door had opened and Levi had wandered in looking like death. Turning off the television, the younger man stood and moved around the couch, rubbing his hands across his jeans.

“Hey. Congratulations, I heard on the news that you won.”

“We won the second the case was ours,” Levi insisted, moving into his office and setting his briefcase down. “What’s for dinner?”

“Lemongrass chicken with steamed vegetables and wild rice.”

Levi came all the way back to the door to give him a weird look, evidently not trusting that Eren could complete such a dish without burning the house down. Well, he was right, because he probably would have if not for his sister.

“Mikasa helped.”

“Ah.” Levi turned away to disappear back into his study.

Eren didn’t know if he should be insulted or not but figured that he couldn’t be if Levi was right. So he just went to heat everything up while Levi did whatever he was doing in his study. A few minutes later, he emerged and went to his room to change.

Taking out all of the dishes and bringing them to the table, Eren eyed the other’s study. He’d respected Levi’s wishes—more like rules—and not entered it but sometimes he was curious. What did he have in there aside from work files? He knew there was a bookshelf with some books, and a desk and computer, but really when he wasn’t home, all of his work was at the office with him. So why couldn’t he go in there to peruse his collection?

He knew they were valuable and that Levi didn’t want him touching them, and he respected that, but he didn’t see the harm in going in to look at which books he owned. Maybe he was embarrassed. Maybe he owned _The Twilight Saga_. Or worse, _Fifty Shades of Grey_.

Well, it would certainly explain a lot. Rich man helping a poor university student.

Actually, now the comparisons were freaking him out and he quickly moved away from that train of thought.

“Let’s eat.”

Eren jumped at the voice and hastily obeyed, sitting at the table. Levi took his usual seat, wearing nothing but sweats and sitting with one leg up, foot against his own chair and bent knee against his own chest. He looked exhausted, and overall fed up with everything.

He began piling food onto his plate without a word, pushing various items in Eren’s direction when he was finished and allowing the younger male the ability to do the same. Then, they ate in silence. It was tense, and awkward, and Eren really wished he knew what to say just then.

“So,” he began slowly, “I heard that you usually get time off after big cases like this.”

“More like that bossy shit makes me take time off,” Levi said, surprisingly monotone while insulting his boss.

“Right. So does that mean you’ll be around more?”

The other’s gaze rose at those words, watching Eren. It made him squirm a little, wondering what he was looking at. Deciding it was safer to look down at his plate instead of at Levi, Eren did just that, taking a bite of his food and resisting the urge to look up.

“Oi Eren.”

Well, it’d be rude if he didn’t react when his name was being called so he lifted his gaze and found Levi right in his personal space. The other had leaned over the table and then his lips were on his.

Just like the last time, it was a light and brief kiss, but it still made Eren’s heart beat double time in his chest. Levi pulled away and licked his lips, then sat down and continued to eat without another word.

Was this how it was always going to be, then? They were never going to talk about it, and Levi would just kiss him whenever he felt like it and then pretend it hadn’t happened?

Finishing his plate, Levi wiped his mouth with his napkin and stood, thanking him for his meal and bringing his dishes to the kitchen. Eren heard him rinsing his plate and then set it in the dishwasher before padding back towards him, evidently to head to the living room or his bedroom.

“I’m going to bed now, make sure you clean up your mess.”

Eren didn’t want things to just stay like this. He wanted answers, he wanted to know where they stood.

“Levi.”

When the other paused, Eren stood and wandered over to him. Before he could talk himself out of it, he grabbed his shoulders and wrenched him forward, smashing his lips so hard against the older man’s that he’d almost head-butted him.

While not his intention, it got the desired effect. Levi’s hands buried themselves in his hair and he kissed him harder, thrusting his tongue into Eren’s mouth. It was almost like he’d been holding back until Eren had proven to him that this _was_  what he wanted.

Maybe. He wasn’t sure. Well, it beat obsessing about it!

Levi turned them around, both hands still in Eren’s hair, and began walking forward, forcing the younger man to take a few steps back. He had to bend down a bit so their lips remained locked, but he didn’t mind. Levi’s tongue was amazing, rubbing against his own and exploring his mouth almost urgently.

With a shout, Eren fell backwards onto the bed, Levi’s hands having left his hair to shove him onto the mattress. He bounced once before settling and didn’t even have the chance to say anything when Levi was on top of him, straddling his waist and grabbing at the bottom of his shirt.

Eren arched his back and raised his arms without a word, allowing the other to rip his shirt off. And he did almost quite literally rip it off, tossing it aside as though the article of clothing had offended him. Then his lips were back on Eren’s, kissing him hard while deft fingers worked on unbuckling his belt and yanking it through the loops.

The way Levi was acting, it was almost like he’d been waiting years to do this instead of the mere months they’d known one another. Eren felt almost just as urgent, wanting him closer and curious as to just how far they would be taking this.

When Levi’s lips left his, he felt teeth grazing his neck before the older man began licking and sucking his way down Eren’s chest. His hands were still at his pants and as soon as he heard the fly get pulled down, he had a fairly good idea as to where this was going.

Levi bit at his stomach while undoing the button and then sat up to wrench his pants down. Eren had to arch his back once more to facilitate their removal. Levi didn’t bother waiting long enough for him to rearrange himself before grabbing the hem of Eren’s boxer-briefs and yanking those off as well.

Then his mouth was back on Eren’s, sucking on his tongue while he worked at kicking off his own sweats. When he tried to pull away, Eren just lifted his upper body off the bed to keep their lips connected, hands exploring the other’s torso. Every time they fingered a scar, he had to wonder if Levi got it while in the military.

After a brief war during which Eren didn’t want to let Levi pull away and the other attempted to do so, the younger man gave up and fell back onto the bed, allowing Levi to reach over and yank open the top drawer of his nightstand. He pulled out some lube and a condom and Eren had to cock an eyebrow at his preparedness.

“Keep that in there for all your potential conquests?” he asked with a small smirk teasing his lips.

“No, just since you moved in.”

Was it weird that it didn’t disturb Eren to hear that? Clearly he should be disturbed that this man had seduced him into moving in with him with promises of no rent and a steady job, all for the end-game to be what was happening right now. But somehow, it didn’t feel that way. Levi had already admitted to being interested in him even before Eren had moved in, so if there was anyone at fault here, it was Eren himself.

Besides, Levi was hot, an amazing kisser, and not a half-bad guy once you got to know him. Which Eren had tried. So hard. He still only half-knew him, but it was good enough.

Sitting up, Levi ripped open the condom with his teeth, tossing the wrapper aside—which was very un-Levi-like, in Eren’s opinion—and rolled it onto his cock. Eren watched him do so, a little fascinated that such a teeny tiny little man could have a monster cock.

“Guess I was right all those times I called you a dick,” he said with a smirk. “That thing’s almost as big as you are.”

He got a really unimpressed look for that half-assed joke, but Eren just laughed and lay down completely, staring up at the ceiling.

“Have you ever been with anyone before?”

“No,” he admitted. No point in lying, all it would do was create unrealistic expectations. Not that he thought Levi would have expectations. He already assumed Eren couldn’t cook without burning the place down, so really, having any expectations that he would be good in bed was ridiculous.

“This is going to be unpleasant, then.”

“Way to sell it, Levi,” Eren said with a sigh. Honestly, were this anyone else, those words would’ve had him pulling his pants back up and thanking them for a lovely evening. But this was _Levi_ , and somehow, that made it okay. It was like he didn’t want to sugarcoat it. Yes, this would be awesome eventually, but probably not at the very beginning.

Like now, with whatever he had just shoved up his ass.

“What the hell!” Eren sat up, scowling down at Levi who just used his free hand to push at his chest and shove him back down onto the bed. His other hand was occupied, which Eren realized was what was currently invading his very personal place.

“Isn’t that gross?” He couldn’t help but ask it, mostly because he didn’t see how shoving two fingers up someone’s ass could be pleasant.

“Very, but you’d appreciate this experience a lot less if I didn’t do this. So just shut up.”

Levi obviously knew what he was doing so Eren just lay there and tried to ignore how uncomfortable it felt. Which became easier when Levi’s other hand shifted to stroke his erection, hand seeming to fit perfectly around his cock. As much as this whole thing was weirding him out, it also felt like this was something he’d been waiting for since first meeting Levi all those months ago in that bookstore.

He wiggled his hips every now and then, as if to expel the fingers currently inside him, but Levi was very good with his hands, and it made it hard not to trust him. After much too long in Eren’s opinion, the fingers left but then that meant the monster cock was coming, and he really didn’t know how he felt about _that_.

“You’re done this before, right?”

Levi didn’t say anything, and for a second Eren was worried, but then he noticed the small smirk on his face suggesting he was enjoying fucking with him. He tried his best to ignore how much of an asshole he was and lifted his hips when Levi slapped at the side of his ass on his right.

“Didn’t peg you as a spanker,” he said, trying to grin, but the glare he got for those words made it hard for him to follow through. He just stayed motionless for a few seconds while Levi positioned himself.

When he pushed in, it really hurt, but Eren figured he’d done it that way so it was like ripping off a bandaid. He’d quite literally just thrust in all in one go, and a rather embarrassing sound escaped the younger man’s lips.

“God _dammit_!” He let out another shout and rolled as much of his upper body over as he could, clutching at Levi’s pillow and covering his face with it so he could continue to curse.

“Don’t be such a baby, it doesn’t hurt that much,” was the other’s annoyed reply.

“Would you like _me_  to shove a giant stick up your ass and see how you like it?” Eren demanded, letting go of the pillow but remaining half rolled over, glaring up at Levi.

“I thought you already believed I had one shoved up there.”

Before Eren could retort, Levi pulled out and thrust back in. Another embarrassing sound left Eren and he kept his face buried in the pillow, his ass burning and his lower back in agony. Fuck, this was going to start feeling good soon, right?

He did notice Levi wasn’t being as brutal as he could be. He took his time between thrusts and he wasn’t being rough about it. After he’d pulled out and pushed back in a few times, the pain became more tolerable and Eren released his death grip on the pillow. Rolling onto his back once more, he found that the correct position was making it hurt less and Levi repositioned them slightly.

Well, mostly Eren. He’d pulled his legs up and around his waist, then had bent over him so that Eren felt like he was being folded in two.

He wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck, deciding it was his turn to explore his skin, and started trying to give him a hickey while the other began to thrust shallowly. He didn’t know that it felt good for Levi, but he appreciated that it didn’t hurt as much anymore.

After a few seconds of that, Levi switched angles and brushed something that made Eren tense. It felt like little currents of electricity were making their way along his spine, and the second he’d reacted, Levi’s previously shallow thrusts became hard and fast, slamming into that one spot.

“Jesus, shit! Shit!”

It felt incredibly unnatural, and it was like his brain couldn’t figure out if it felt good, or it hurt. He just clung onto Levi while the other continued to abuse his prostate, hot breath against his ear and sweat beginning to coat both of their bodies.

He’d always tried to imagine his first time, though being fucked by a rich lawyer on top of expensive blankets in an apartment he also lived in hadn’t exactly been on his list.

It should have, Levi was fucking amazing.

He felt one hand leave him and for a second wasn’t sure what Levi was doing. Then he felt talented fingers wrap around his erection and he let out a groan, throwing his head back and digging his nails into Levi’s back.

It was hard to decide between thrusting up into Levi’s hand or down onto his cock, but he managed to get a good balance between the two. It was hard to breathe and for a second he worried he was going to have a panic attack, but the feeling passed. He just bit and sucked at Levi’s neck and let out another embarrassing moan when the hand around him sped up.

Levi’s breathing sounded harsher and faster in his ear, and even the usually composed lawyer began to thrust erratically, hand tightening around Eren. It actually almost hurt, but then he felt Levi tense, Eren’s name breathed out so quietly he’d have missed it if his lips hadn’t been against his ear. Levi shuddered against him for a few seconds before his hand began moving again, pumping him hard and fast.

With a strangled shout, Eren came, one hand reached back to grip at the headboard and back arching, as if the position alone was helping the euphoria last longer. Somehow, it seemed to, and when his limbs turned to jelly and he lowered himself back down, he felt Levi’s dick press against his prostate again and he winced.

“Ow.”

There was a snort, almost like a suppressed laugh, and Levi pulled out, kissing Eren’s temple and sitting up. “Go shower. I’ll join you in a minute.”

Wait, Eren was supposed to be able to move?

With a grunt, he managed to roll over, struggling to get to his feet. He managed it, for the most part, but winced when he tried to take a step. Levi had disappeared while he’d been attempting to get himself back on his feet, and he reappeared then with some water and a bottle of Tylenol.

Taking them both gratefully, Eren downed two of the pills with a wince and drained the glass. He hobbled his way towards the kitchen, feeling really uncomfortable.

“It looks like you just took a massive dump when you walk like that.”

“Excuse me for never having taken a dick before,” Eren muttered, walking into the living room. He set the glass and bottle of pills onto the counter and then disappeared into his bathroom.

Being already naked cut down on the prep time considerably, so that all he had to do was turn on the water and hop under the spray. Not that he hopped, but he managed to get under it. He let it cascade over him, spitting out any water that made it into his mouth. Closing his eyes, he stood there for a few minutes, letting the events of the past hour sink in.

Holy shit, had he just fucked Levi? Well, more accurately, Levi had fucked him.

His eyes opened and he watched the water go down the drain, his brain suddenly feeling like it was wading through molasses. Had this actually just happened?

He wasn’t upset about it or anything, it was more of a shock, was all. Here he was, still in university, the rest of his life ahead of him, insistent he wasn’t going to fall for the creepy stalker lawyer, and all of a sudden—

Jumping at the sound of the shower door opening, Eren turned to find Levi climbing in with him, shutting it behind himself.

“I meant you should shower in my bathroom, it’s bigger. And cleaner.” He looked around with disgust, as if Eren had never cleaned his shower before.

Which he had.

Once.

At some point, he didn’t remember when.

Not sure what he was meant to say or do, Eren just washed himself off like Levi wasn’t there, ignoring the occasional hand washing some obscure part of his body that he couldn’t reach on his own. A shower that should’ve taken twenty minutes tops ended up taking closer to forty-five.

Probably because Levi had started making out with him when he’d turned around to grab something and the other had been in the perfect position to steal another kiss. Not that Eren minded, he was a good kisser.

“We should get out,” Levi said, as if Eren were the reason they’d spent so long in the shower.

He climbed out first, grabbing his towel off the back of the door. He’d obviously brought it in before stepping into the shower. Eren grabbed his own and dried off, using the towel on his body before rubbing it into his hair and returning it to its spot on the towel rack.

Levi left the bathroom without a word, so Eren did as well. It was weird to walk around naked, but considering what they’d just done, it’d be stupid of him to feel embarrassed now. So he just walked to his room and pulled open the top drawer of his dresser. He yanked on a new pair of boxer-briefs, then hesitated, wondering if he should be going to grab his clothes from Levi’s room.

Technically, he couldn’t be blamed for being messy in this case, Levi was the one who’d stripped him and tossed his clothing around. Actually, now that he thought about it, he was surprised the other hadn’t paused to fold them all.

Smirking to himself at the image, he decided to go hunt down his clothes anyway. When he reached Levi’s room, he found it devoid of clothing and the bed stripped. Levi was in the process of pulling new sheets from a top shelf in his walk-in closet.

“Need help?” he asked.

“I’m not _that_  short, brat.”

He couldn’t help but laugh at that remark and moved further into the room. “I meant with making the bed.”

Levi didn’t say anything, but when he finally grabbed the sheets, he threw them at Eren who began making the bed while Levi hunted down another blanket. Once the lawyer returned, he practically remade the bed because it wasn’t even enough, but Eren didn’t mind. He just waited for him to be done before spreading the blanket over it and taking a step back.

“Well, good night.”

Turning to head back to his room so he could sleep, he paused at the other’s rough voice.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

He faced Levi again, a little confused and motioned out the door. “Uh, my room?”

“What’s wrong with my room?”

“Nothing, but—”

“Sleep.”

“But I—”

“Now.”

“Okay.”

Dammit, he had to stop caving so easily when Levi used that tone. He’d been trying to tell him he had to get his phone so he’d wake up on time for class, but apparently Levi wasn’t concerned about that. He just hoped he woke up in time, or Mikasa would get mad at him for skipping class.

Eren got under the covers while Levi turned off the light. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do, so he kind of just lay there until Levi joined him. The other man rolled over and rested his head on Eren’s shoulder, throwing one arm around him, hand resting on his opposite shoulder and getting comfortable.

Hesitating, Eren reached up one hand to grip at the arm across his chest and closed his eyes.

This really wasn’t so bad. Who’d have thought picking up a book would lead to this?

* * *

“Okay, now I _know_  you two have fucked.”

“Will you keep your voice down!” Eren insisted angrily, looking around and hating all the stares they were getting.

“This coming from you? You’re the loudest person I know,” Jean insisted, flipping a bottle of orange juice in one hand before setting it down on his tray. “So how was he? Was he good? Who topped? Stupid question, it was him, wasn’t it?”

“What makes you think we’ve done anything?” Eren demanded grumpily, grabbing some Doritos and a chocolate milk before hunting down something more filling to add to his lunch.

“Well, you’re blushing, for one thing.”

“I’m _not_  blushing,” Eren practically shouted, rounding on Jean.

The other just smirked. “And you have that freshly fucked look to you. It’s okay, we’ve all had it. Clears up the skin.”

“Stop talking,” Eren insisted angrily, grabbing whatever was in sight and hurrying to the checkout line. Of all the days for Mikasa to bail because of a group project, it _had_  to be the day after he’d had sex with Levi. Trust Jean to notice and make his life miserable.

“No seriously, was he good?”

“I’m going to punch you if you don’t shut up.” Eren actually wanted to punch him either way, but felt like it would attract too much attention. Better to do it later, when it was dark, with a shovel. Both the murder weapon _and_  disposal item. It would save time on cleanup.

Taking a seat at one of the tables, Jean actually shut up while he ate, which Eren was happy about. They sat in silence, which was unusual for them, but Eren just figured Jean didn’t want to get punched. It wouldn’t be the first time Eren hit him in public.

When his phone went off, he figured it would be Mikasa again but the name staring back at him made his heart lodge itself in his throat.

**[Book Thief]**  
Are you working tonight? I need help at the office.

He shouldn’t have been as excited as he was to receiving that text, but it was while he was replying that something occurred to him.

**[Eren]**  
Wait, at the office? I thought you had time off.

**[Book Thief]**  
Erwin forced that on me.   
**[Book Thief]**  
He’s not here.   
**[Book Thief]**  
I’m catching up.   
**[Book Thief]**  
Are you free or not?

**[Eren]**  
I’m free, I’ll come by after class.

“He’s nice, right?”

Eren looked up at Jean. “What?”

“Levi. He’s nice?” Jean took a bite out of his hot dog and stared at Eren, waiting for an answer.

“Uh, I guess, yeah. Why?”

Jean didn’t answer, he just shrugged and took another bite of his food. Eren waited for him to elaborate, but he didn’t. He could only guess it was Jean’s weird and roundabout way of making sure one of his best friends was happy.

And he was. Happy. It was weird to think of himself as happy with Levi. He’d been so adamant on not being with him for so long after moving in and little by little, the other had weaselled his way into his heart.

And pants, apparently.

It was Jean’s turn to check his phone when it went off and he made a face. “Marco needs a ride.” He shoved the rest of his hot dog into his mouth and grabbed his orange juice, standing and picking up his tray. He saluted Eren before heading for the tray return, leaving the brunet alone at the table.

Was it weird that Jean seemed pleased to see Eren with Levi? He’d never even alluded to being gay, and while Jean had always teased him about it, how had this happened? And how was everyone okay with it?

What even was going on right now?

Another text snapped him out of his thoughts and when he checked it, he wanted to slam his head down against the table.

**[Hanji]**  
EREN!  
 **[Hanji]**  
DID YOU HAVE SEX WITH LEVI?!  
 **[Hanji]**  
HE IS SO HAPPY TODAY!  
 **[Hanji]**  
How is he in bed? I’ve always been curious.  
 **[Hanji]**  
Actually, how are YOU in bed?   
**[Hanji]**  
Eren?  
 **[Hanji]**  
I’ll go ask Levi.  
 **[Hanji]**  
I asked Levi.  
 **[Hanji]**  
I think I need some ice for my face.   
**[Hanji]**  
Eren, bring me ice when you come to work today.  
 **[Hanji]**  
Also, let me know if you feel up to experimenting with me.

* * *

Eren had no idea how he was supposed to act at work today. After what had happened the night before, he knew it was one of those ‘personal life at home, working life at work’ kind of deals, but it felt weird. Was he just supposed to walk into Levi’s office and ask if he wanted a coffee, or what?

“Hi Petra,” he said walking past her desk. She smiled and waved, motioning her headset to indicate she was on a call. He mouthed an apology and then knocked on Levi’s open door.

He looked up from his desk and motioned Eren over. Setting his bag down beside the door, he walked into the office and moved up to the desk, opening his mouth to ask if he needed coffee, but Levi gave him a look and motioned him closer.

Moving around the desk, he walked right up to Levi and again opened his mouth to ask what he needed but the words didn’t have the chance to escape. Levi had grabbed his tie and wrenched him down, pressing his lips insistently against Eren’s.

The university student could feel a flush creeping all the way up the back of his neck and across his face. The entire wall in front of Levi’s desk was made of _glass_!

When Levi pulled away, he let him go and turned back to his paperwork, beginning to speak as though nothing had happened.

“I need coffee. And some kind of snack, I’m starving. None of that salad bullshit you tried to get me the last time I asked for food, get me something with meat. Or a pastry. I’m not a fucking rabbit.”

Eren didn’t know what to say so he just nodded dumbly and rushed out of the office. He knew Petra had seen, but when he passed her desk, she just held out a post-it with her request on it and acted as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

He supposed Hanji had told the entire office by now, so nobody would be surprised. That meant every single person probably knew that Eren had gotten laid. Dammit, why did they have to poke their nose into everything?!

Eren loved Hanji, they were freaking amazing, but he didn’t love them so much when they started sharing aspects of _his_  personal life with the whole office!

Hanging his head in defeat, he went to ask the others what they wanted. He’d expected Oluo, at the very least, to be annoying about it, but none of them even commented on it. Eld was the only one to mention Levi seemed happier and thanked him for making him less cranky than usual.

When he went by Hanji’s office to get their order, he found it empty and could only conclude that they had actually listened to Erwin, though they’d suggested earlier they were actually around so maybe they’d gone home. Erwin himself was also absent, denoting that Levi was the only one who was working when he’d specifically been told to take time off.

“Um, I’m going now,” he informed Levi when he passed his office again.

“You mean you haven’t gone yet? My stomach isn’t going to feed itself.”

Eren had no idea what Eld was talking about, Levi seemed even _more_  irritated than usual today. He decided not to respond and just left to head for the elevator. When the doors opened, he collided—quite literally—with another larger body and looked up to find a sighing Erwin.

“If you’re here, then so is he.”

Opening his mouth, Eren suddenly found himself being turned around and dragged back towards Levi’s office by the back of his shirt. He had no idea what was going on and for one crazy second, he thought he might be in trouble. But how could that possibly be true? All he did was make photocopies and get coffee!

“Levi.”

Letting out a shout, Eren was thrown back into Levi’s office, stumbling a few steps before hitting the desk, managing to keep himself on his feet.

“What are you doing here? You’re such a pain in my ass.”

“I told you to take time off,” was Erwin’s response. “I thought you’d be thrilled to get more time with Eren.”

Seriously. Was it too much to ask to just... die right here? Come on!

“I live with him, I can do whatever I want with him all night.”

“Uh, what?” Eren asked.

“That’s beside the point,” Erwin continued, as though Eren hadn’t even spoken. “You overworked yourself, and even _you_  need a break every now and then.”

“I said I’m _fine_  Erwin.”

“That’s what you said the last time, and look at what happened.”

Eren didn’t know what that comment meant, but Levi was on his feet instantly, face livid and hands clenched into fists. Eren could see Petra behind Erwin, her hands covering her mouth as if she couldn’t believe Erwin had said that.

Clearly, he had missed something. Maybe it had to do with that person who’d died. Levi had said he was there and hadn’t been able to protect this individual, so was it possible he’d been sleep-deprived and therefore not on his game? Was it possible this person’s death could’ve been avoided?

“Go home, Levi. Take Eren, and go.”

Levi still looked like he wanted to punch Erwin, but then his gaze shifted to the younger man and he seemed to calm down. It was like the mere sight of Eren was enough to stop World War III from taking place in the office.

Snatching his suit jacket violently from the back of his chair, Levi said nothing to Erwin and just walked around his desk, grabbing Eren’s wrist and tugging. Nobody said anything while he dragged him from the office to the elevator.

Eren was actually a little scared while they waited, Levi’s grip on his wrist so tight it hurt, but he didn’t say anything. He just waited alongside Levi for the lift and once it arrived, they stepped in together. Eren reached out to hit the ground floor and the second the doors closed, he cried out, back hitting the elevator wall.

Levi pinned his shoulders in place and for a second, Eren thought he was going to kiss him, but then he realized the reason he was pinned was because the other was hugging him, holding onto him so tightly it was making his muscles ache.

“Levi?”

“Shut up,” was his only response.

Figuring this had to tie back to the whole military thing, Eren just awkwardly wrapped his arms around Levi and hugged him back. They hit the ground floor and the doors opened, but when the lawyer made no move to let him go, Eren just kept hugging him until the doors closed. The elevator didn’t move, but at least no one in the lobby was going to be staring at them, wondering what they were doing.

“Remember what I said?” Levi asked in a low voice. “About being too trusting?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t ever let anyone take you away from me.”

It was an order, not a request.

“Okay.”

“I mean it.”

“I promise.”

* * *

When Eren’s next break from school came up, he was relieved and thrilled. His brain felt ready to explode, and he was doing so much work at both the restaurant and the law firm that he was always tired.

But the thing that exhausted him the most was Levi. Eren did not understand where he got all of his energy from. It was actually a little unsettling how often they had sex. Not that he was really complaining, it wasn’t that the sex was bad, it was just too frequent and he was always tired.

He’d fallen asleep washing dishes. He didn’t even know that was possible. Shouldn’t the water have made him wet his pants or something? Either way, all he knew was that he needed a break from things, and so he’d decided to take time off from the restaurant _and_  the law firm to coincide with his little holiday. That meant the only thing he wasn’t taking a break from was Levi.

Again, not a bad thing, but at least he would be able to sleep when the other wasn’t around. Which wasn’t as often as he’d thought, considering Levi had started working from home the first day of Eren’s vacation.

“I’m going out,” he called to Levi, heading for the door and pulling on his shoes.

“Where are you going?” the other asked, almost sounding bored and uninterested, standing in the doorway of his study.

“The bookstore. The next volume of Isayama’s book came out.” He grinned. “I’ll let you read it over my shoulder if you’re nice.”

“Or I can just steal it from you while you whine and cry like a child.”

Eren scowled at the other’s back when he turned to disappear back into his study. He didn’t dwell on it though and just left the apartment. It took him two buses to get to his preferred bookstore and while there, he bumped into Armin who was in the process of catching up on all the reading he’d missed while studying.

“Did you know Isayama had a new series out?” Armin asked excitedly while leading the way to the manga section.

“Yeah, that’s how I met Levi, remember?” They turned into the aisle and Eren began to scan all the titles until he found the one he was looking for, pulling the most recent volume off the shelf.

“No, the other one! It’s a spin-off! It’s really good, and it tells a lot of backstory on everyone’s favourite character.” He grabbed the same book as Eren, turning to him and looking extremely excited, his blue eyes shining. “I bet Levi would...” he trailed off, frowning, then shook his head. “Actually, better not show it to him. It’s about loved ones dying, I don’t think he’d like it.”

Eren’s head snapped in Armin’s direction at those words, hand halfway to reaching for another book. “What?”

“What?” Armin asked, bending down to look at the titles further down.

“How did you know about Levi?”

He got a confused look for that. “You told me.”

“No I didn’t.”

“Yes you did, Eren. You said he had someone important to him get killed in front of him.”

Eren covered his mouth with one hand, wondering when he’d let that slip. That wasn’t a story for him to share, that was something private that Levi had told him in confidence. How could he have just blabbed about it to his friends? How inconsiderate could he _be_?!

Had he told Mikasa, too? And Jean? Had he said it in front of a huge crowd of his friends? He felt like shit now, this wasn’t what a good boyfriend was supposed to do.

He felt like he urgently needed to apologize to Levi so with barely a goodbye, Eren rushed to the till to buy his book and then hurried back onto the bus. He tried to recall the conversation where he’d just mentioned something so personal about Levi in passing, but no such memory surfaced.

During a lunch maybe? He talked a lot without thinking when his stomach was full. But still, he didn’t feel like he’d have let that slip.

When he arrived back at the apartment building, he stressed the whole elevator ride up, thinking about what he could say and how to apologize. A part of him knew he could just pretend it hadn’t happened, but he didn’t want to lie. Not to Levi.

He just also couldn’t bear the look of betrayal and disappointment he was sure would cross his features.

The walk to the front door felt so much shorter than usual. He took a slow breath and pushed the key into the lock, entering the apartment.

“Levi?”

Silence. The other must’ve headed into work.

That sucked because he so badly just wanted to get it over with. A part of him wanted to call, but he felt like that would be a coward’s way out, so he instead just sighed and locked the door, figuring he’d tell the other the moment he got home.

Dropping his new purchase onto the kitchen counter, he started to head for his room when he heard a printer whirring in the study. Turning, he frowned.

“Levi?”

Still no reply. Moving to the door, he knocked lightly, and then pushed it open despite not having received a response. Poking his head in, he whispered the other’s name, as if this room were sacred and he shouldn’t speak too loudly while in it.

It was empty, but the printer was whirring loudly, obviously in the midst of printing out a document he needed for one of his cases.

Eren didn’t get to look at his study very often, Levi was very particular about him not entering the room, so he started to close the door when his eyes caught sight of his collection. There really were a lot of impressive looking books on the shelves in the room.

Leaning backwards to check for any signs of Levi, he deduced that he’d stepped out and figured he’d already messed up once today, why not go for a second. So he stepped into the room, walking carefully, as if worried Levi had the place booby-trapped.

Standing in front of the bookshelf, he admired all of the perfect spines and countless books that Levi had, eyes roving over them. They stuttered to a halt on a particular book, Eren’s brain taking a few seconds to figure out why when he realized it was because that spine was cracked and fraying. Evidently it had been read many times.

Actually, Eren thought it might be the same book he’d been reading when he’d first moved in, the one sitting on the table in his room. The spine was too faded to make out the name so he reached up to grab it, intent on discovering what kind of dirty secrets Levi had when his fingers froze, a dark and dangerous voice speaking behind him.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing, Jaeger?”

Looked like Levi was home after all.

**TBC...**


	7. What He Found on the Bookshelf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: SNK © Hajime Isayama; Winchesters/Supernatural © Eric Kripke; Clue © Anthony E. Pratt.

Eren felt as though he had seen Levi at his angriest. He’d seen him want to rip Erwin’s head off after an unexpectedly hurtful comment—apparently—so he really thought that what he’d seen was the worst of Levi that existed.

He was wrong. Boy was he _ever_  wrong. Because it was only _now_ , standing in Levi’s study with one hand in the air and his eyes locked on the apartment’s owner that he recognized that this moment was when he could officially say he’d seen Levi at his angriest.

His voice had been so dark and threatening that for half a second, Eren thought maybe someone had broken into the apartment and spoken instead. When he turned to glance at the older man, Levi’s usually stoic features were terrifyingly livid—far more than the day Erwin had said something uncalled for—and his eyes flashed with murderous intent.

Eren had never known a book collection could be this important to someone and wished he’d actually trusted his gut and just obeyed the rule to stay out of the study.   
  
“Lev—”

The other moved sideways a little so he was standing beside the door and stared intently at him. Taking that to mean exactly what it implied, Eren moved quickly out of the room, past Levi who’d obviously just gotten out of the shower. His hair was still damp and he had a towel around his neck, chest bare and nothing but sweats on.

Once he’d fully exited the study, Eren turned. “Lev—”

The door slammed in his face, making him jerk his head back to avoid getting hit with it.

For a good few seconds, he just stood there, staring at the door. Had this actually just happened? Had he pissed Levi off so much just by walking into his study? Or was it the implication that he was about to touch one of his books?

If he was _this_  angry about a collection, Eren was now downright _terrified_  to talk to him about what he’d accidentally shared with his friends.

Levi would probably kick him out of the apartment for that. If he didn’t just do it for Eren’s impromptu snooping. Which he now deeply, _deeply_  regretted.

He could only guess that a part of him had thought maybe, after all this time together, Levi would trust him enough. What did he think Eren was going to do, light the books on fire with his bare hands?

Pressing his lips together, Eren rubbed the back of his neck and turned to go and wait on the couch. Levi would cool down eventually—hopefully—so he just had to wait for him so he could apologize.

Climbing onto the couch, Eren brought his feet up onto the cushions, knees against his chest, and wrapped his arms around them. Resting his chin on his knees, he stared at the door intently, willing it to open.

He would’ve rather had Levi stand and yell at him, just to get it over with. The door slammed in his face was worse because how could he apologize if he wasn’t even given the opportunity?

So he was going to sit there and wait _until_  he was given the opportunity. Which was extremely hard to do when Levi seemed to be a freak of nature and didn’t leave his study to eat, drink or go to the bathroom.

Eren ended up just sitting there, not moving, eyes glazing over every few minutes from staring at the door so intently. After almost two hours, his eyelids began to flag, probably both from strain and boredom.

He wasn’t sure when he’d fallen asleep but he must’ve been sleeping for a while because his brain had that groggy, disoriented feel to it when he woke up. At first he wasn’t even sure _why_  he’d woken up, but then he realized knuckles were grazing lovingly across his cheek.

Opening his eyes and knowing he was going to be in pain later for the uncomfortable position he’d fallen asleep in, Eren turned his head to look up at Levi. The back of his hand was still pressed gently against Eren’s cheek and his eyes had softened, expression calmer.   
  
Eren turned completely to face Levi, brain snapping back to what had just happened, causing the other’s hand to leave his face. He twisted around completely on the couch, hands gripping the back of it and stared up at Levi.

“Levi! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to go into your study! Well I mean, yeah, I meant to since I went in there, but I didn’t mean to break your rule and I just wanted to look at your collection and I figured we’ve been dating for a while so I thought it should be okay if it was a whole trust thing, but now I realize that I’ve totally screwed up if it’s a trust thing since you told me not to do something but I did it and—”

Eren cut off when Levi’s hand fell onto his mouth, effectively silencing him.

“Stop talking.”

He bent down and pressed his lips against Eren’s forehead, then let his hand slide off the other’s mouth.

Honestly, Eren hated when he did that. Every kiss to the forehead he got made him feel like a child, for some reason. Levi already thought he was young and immature, which he wasn’t—young, anyway, immature could be debated. He hated the reminder of how much older Levi was, it worried him that the other would wake up one morning and decide Eren wasn’t what he wanted.

And after all the time Eren had spent resisting falling for him, to get tossed aside would really suck.

“Sorry,” he said again.

“I overreacted,” Levi replied smoothly, shoving his hands into the pockets of his sweats and half-shrugging. He still had the towel around his neck. “Those books are just important to me, I don’t like people touching them.” A small smile teased his lips. “How do you think Erwin almost lost his arm?”

Eren laughed a little, positive that wasn’t how but figuring Levi was trying to lighten the mood. He almost wanted to just leave it but the other secret he had, the one Armin had told him he’d accidentally blabbed about, gnawed at his insides. He didn’t want to feel this guilt about it and he felt the best course of action was to rip off the bandaid. Do it now so Levi could get over it all in one night.

“I have, uh, something else to tell you.”

Levi’s expression hardened at those words, as if he were preparing for the worst. Eren wondered how tightly he should hang on to the couch. Levi might grab him by the hair and drag him towards the door.

“Um...” Maybe he should wait. Maybe it would be safer? Tell him after sex, he was usually pretty happy after sex.

“What?”

Okay, maybe not, considering the tone.

“Look, I don’t know how it happened,” he said quietly, feeling like shit, “but somehow while talking to my friends, I accidentally let slip that...” He trailed off and winced. “I told them about, you know, your experience. About how you watched someone you love be taken from you.”

He held his breath, waiting for the anger. He was expecting white hot rage, screaming and possibly a fist to the face. Or worse, being dragged screaming apologies to the front door.

That was not what he got. Instead, Levi’s previously hard features melted into his usual mask of calm indifference. He stared at Eren, completely unphased by his words.

“That’s it?”

“Uh, yes?”

“Shit, Eren.” Levi shook his head and turned to go to the kitchen. “I thought it was serious, like you had Crabs or some shit like that.”

He bent down when he reached the fridge, having opened it and evidently looking through it for something. When he straightened, he had a beer in one hand. He used the towel wrapped around his neck to cover the cap and twisted. Tossing the lid into the nearby bin, he took a sip of his drink while heading back towards Eren, who hadn’t moved a muscle since speaking.

“I told you it wasn’t personal, I don’t care who you told.”

“You did?” Eren asked, wracking his brain for the ghost of a memory to that effect.

He got nothing.

“Yeah, I don’t give a shit.” Levi took another sip of his beer but kept his eyes on Eren while doing so. “You done wetting yourself now?”

It was hard to resist scowling but Eren figured he’d succeeded only because his heart was still pounding a mile a minute at the confession.

He didn’t remember anything about Levi saying he could share that. And Levi was a pretty private person in general so it was weird for him to be willing to share anything at all.

But, Levi wasn’t mad. He’d calmed down about before, and he didn’t seem to care about Eren sharing his personal information—something he _still_  couldn’t believe he’d done.

“Don’t you have friends or something to go hang out with?” Levi asked while padding back over to his study, beer still in hand. “All you do is sit here and wait for me like a puppy. It’s kind of pathetic.” He offered Eren a look. The university student figured that was his silent way of letting him know he was just joking.

“If you want to get rid of me, all you have to do is say so,” Eren insisted with a grin, standing and walking towards Levi’s study to linger in the doorway. He made extra sure not to cross the threshold.

“As long as you come back every night like the loyal little puppy you are, feel free to go away.”

Eren snorted, Levi falling heavily into his chair and turning to face his computer.

“I’m the one who booked time off work. You’re just here to make sure I don’t burn the place down.”

“Exactly.”

Shaking his head and still smiling, Eren figured he could always head over to Armin’s. Clearly the other was free today, and it would be nice to hang out just the two of them.

“Okay, I’ll head out. I’ll aim to be back for dinner.”

“Bye,” was Levi’s reply.

Eren turned to head for the door when his eyes caught sight of what was sitting on Levi’s desk.

It was a faded, worn, and obviously overused book with a cracked and fraying spine and a light green cover.

It was the exact same book he had been reaching for on Levi’s shelf.

* * *

His week off was much too short, especially with Levi home. He felt exhausted just _thinking_  about Levi. All that time where he hoped to relax and recoup and what had happened?

A tiny, crazy, extremely gifted sex monster with a black belt in Judo had happened. Eren felt lucky he could even still walk on the first Monday back at work and school.

He didn’t know what was going on lately, but Levi had been wanting sex more than he usually did, which was already a hell of a lot, in Eren’s opinion. The Sunday before his return to school Levi had fucked him three times.

_Three times!_

Eren didn’t know where he got the energy! He was completely worn out and he wasn’t even doing any of the work! Levi was a crazy man!

A crazy man who was _extremely_  good in bed, but so not the point.

The point was: Eren was exhausted.

But curious. Oh so curious. He hadn’t been able to stop thinking about the study. He wasn’t stupid enough to go in there again after how angry Levi had gotten about it, but he was _dying_  to know what the big secret was.

It had to do with the books, that much he knew, but he didn’t get _why_  and Levi wouldn’t tell him. He just kept insisting they were limited First Editions and he didn’t want Eren to ruin them. Which made Eren ask what Levi thought he was going to do to them. Which ended with Levi getting defensive and angry.

After getting yelled at for his curiosity, Eren decided to just drop it.

But he still wanted to know _so bad_!

Which was what he was obsessing about on a cold Thursday evening while he sat at the dining room table and chewed absently on his pen, eyes locked on the study door. He’d cracked through the plastic of the writing utensil and now had ink on his face, but he hadn’t noticed. His brain was too focussed on the endless possibilities.

Were they perhaps part of a family heirloom? Books that had been passed down through generations? Or maybe Levi was secretly part of a cult—a sex one, if Eren had to guess, considering his drive—and the books were part of its history? Or maybe Levi was secretly an author and those were all the original manuscripts?

Really, the possibilities were endless. Eren had gone so far as them being clues to a massive treasure, or even that they contained demons trapped within their pages and Levi was secretly a Winchester in his free time.

It was while another new theory flitted through his brain that his phone rang, snapping him out of his thoughts and forcing his attention away from the door. Pulling the pen from between his lips, he looked down at his phone, answering the call labelled ‘Book Thief.’

“Hey Levi,” he said while frowning at his hand, ink staining his fingers. He reached up to wipe at his mouth, wondering if he had any on his lips, and proceeded to smear the ink across his cheek. “What’s up? Need me to come in?”

_“No, I need you to forward me a document. It’s on my computer.”_

“Sure,” Eren said, dropping his pen and getting to his feet, wiping his free hand down the front of his pants. It left behind a streak of ink that he didn’t notice. “Where’s your computer?”

_“In the study, where else?”_ was the dry reply.

Eren froze, eyes widening slightly before snapping to the closed door.

The study.

“Uh... is it okay for—”

_“I’m in a hurry Eren, do I need to hold your hand while you boot up a computer? Hurry up, I have a deposition to go to!”_

It took him a second to shake himself into gear and he rushed forward, hesitating at the door before pressing down on the handle and pushing it open. Despite having permission to set foot into the room, he was still scared to. It was like this was some cruel joke and the person on the other end was using a voice simulator and pretending to be Levi, then the _real_  Levi would walk in and find him in the study and kill him.

It was the lawyer, in the study, with the lead pipe. Eren didn’t want to be a player in a game of _Clue_.

Maybe Levi would even kill him with his black belt from Judo. Like, the actual belt, not just the fact that he _had_  a black belt in Judo.

_“Oi Eren! Hurry up!"_

“Right, sorry.”

Moving into the room, he tried not to look at the bookshelf and wandered over to the computer, wiggling the mouse. When it came out of sleep mode onto a home screen requesting a password, Eren put his phone on speaker and set it down.

“It needs a password.”

_“Humanity’s strongest. One word, no apostrophe.”_

_My modest boyfriend, everyone,_  Eren thought to himself while typing in the password. It opened on his desktop and Levi guided him to the document he needed. Once he’d opened his Gmail and sent it off, Levi thanked him by telling him not to snoop and to get out of the study, then he hung up.

Shaking his head, Eren picked up his phone and put it back into his pocket, his home screen having returned when the call ended. Turning to obey Levi, he couldn’t help but look at the shelves, eyes quickly scanning them. All the books looked exactly the same as they had the last time he’d entered. Even the frayed and weathered book was back where it had been.

His fingers itched to grab it. Hell, to grab any one of them. Just to have a peek, see what was so damn special about them all. Scanning the titles he _could_ see, he didn’t find anything of interest and the urge to snoop began to rise.

No matter how hard he tried to resist, he couldn’t, and he found himself slowly gravitating towards the bookshelves when he jumped, phone going off loudly in his pocket.

Pulling it free to silence it, as if its mere ring would magically alert Levi to the fact that he was still in the study, he checked the caller display and almost choked.

Book Thief.

“Uh, hello?”

_“Are you still in my study?”_

Eren hastily took three steps, passing quickly through the door so that when he answered, he could honestly say, “No.”

_“I need something else.”_

Wondering if this was a test—which he felt like he was _really_  going to lose—Eren retraced his steps back into the study and moved to the computer once more. “Okay, what do you need?”

_“You were still in my study.”_

“What? No I wasn’t.”

_“How did you get back there so fast?”_

“I was right outside the door.”

_“So you stepped out when I asked if you were still in the study.”_

“Do you want your document or not?” Eren asked, finding this conversation tiring. When he received the affirmative, he was once again guided to the document, keeping his phone between his shoulder and ear this time instead of putting it down on speaker.

Once the second email was sent off, Levi specifically waited for Eren to exit the room and shut the door, making him go so far as wandering to the kitchen to turn on the tap just to _prove_  he’d exited the room before hanging up.

Irritated and finding the curiosity hard to keep at bay now, Eren scowled down at his phone, opening a new text message and beginning to type.

**[Eren]**  
So you’re gonna show me the books one day, right?  
 **[Eren]**  
Because I’m getting a little annoyed.

Heading back to the dining room table to continue pretending to study, his phone trilled just as he sat down and he checked the response, feeling only infinitesimally better.

**[Book Thief]**  
Soon.

* * *

“I need a refill. What the hell is taking you so damn long?”

If Eren had _wanted_  a bossy and annoying boyfriend to harass him at work on his first official day as a server, he was pretty sure he’d have _asked_  said bossy and annoying boyfriend to come. Strangely enough, he had no such recollection of doing so, therefore making this entire evening a pain in his ass.

Not only was Levi consistently calling him over—rather rudely, too—but he’d already complained about _two_  glasses being smudged and dirty, his food being too cold, his beer having too much head and Hanji’s chair wiggling which was causing them to rock back and forth on it and annoy him.

Oh, and the fact that he brought Erwin and Hanji. That wasn’t helping, either.

Erwin was pretty normal and didn’t attract too much attention, just sitting at the table and working on whatever they were all working on. Hanji, on the other hand, kept making weird and inappropriate comments to people passing by.

When a pregnant lady had been leaving with her husband, Hanji had asked if she would be willing to donate her placenta to science so that they could experiment whether or not dead rats could be brought back to life.

Needless to say, Eren really wished they would get kicked out.

The only interesting part of his whole night was when Hannes wandered over to them, joking and laughing—mostly at Eren’s expense—and talking about how he was glad Eren had found himself a good boyfriend and kind co-workers.

Eren wanted to die after overhearing _that_  conversation, wondering how it was possible someone like Hannes was more of a father to him than his own father. Then again, Grisha was kind of a giant dick lately, so it wasn’t a hard contest.

Three hours and a lot of head-walling in the back room later, Eren was finally done and got to leave with Levi in tow, the other having been allowed to wait in the restaurant while they cleaned up. Erwin and Hanji had left at closing, so at least he didn’t have to put up with any more “You can do it, Eren!” shouts across the restaurant.

“Why were you here again?” Eren asked with an exasperated sigh.

“To make sure everyone in the place knew not to hit on you.”

“No one was hitting on me,” the younger man insisted, getting into the car.

“So it obviously worked,” was Levi’s response, giving him a look that very clearly implied he was a complete moron.

“Of course.” Shaking his head, Eren just slouched in his seat and closed his eyes, drifting in and out of consciousness during the ride home. It wasn’t necessarily late, but running around like he had all night had made him a lot more tired than he’d anticipated, not to mention he’d had work at the firm that morning _and_  school.

Thinking about this, Eren frowned. “Hey Levi?”

“What?”

Eloquent as always.

“When am I gonna start paying for things in the apartment?” he asked, eyes still closed. “I mean, we live together, and we’ve been dating for a while now. I just feel like you pay for everything, and it’s not fair.”

“You have tuition, you can’t afford to pay for anything,” the other replied, turning smoothly. A small bump in the road alerted Eren to the fact that they were entering the underground parkade. “Besides, you pay me in better ways than money.”

“I’m gonna stop having sex with you if you imply that’s how I earn my keep,” Eren insisted, opening his eyes only once the car had stopped and Levi had turned off the engine.

The other said nothing in response, climbing out of the car and Eren followed suit. He led the way to the elevator, swiping the fob to get into it from the garage. The ride up was conducted in silence, and once they were behind the closed door of the apartment, Levi shrugged out of his coat and headed for his bedroom.

Eren went to the kitchen to grab himself some water, waiting for Levi to reemerge so they could watch a movie. When he didn’t, it suddenly occurred to Eren that every time they did anything remotely sexual, it was always Levi who instigated it. Maybe, for once, he could actually show some interest. Considering how long they’d been dating now, it would probably be appreciated.

Setting his glass into the sink and ignoring how annoyed that would make Levi—the dishwasher was _right_  there, after all—Eren headed towards the bedroom. The lawyer was in the process of scowling at his closet, stripped down to his boxers and obviously attempting to figure out either where one of his suits had gone, or what he would be wearing the following day.

“Where’s my gray Armani piece?”

“The cleaner’s, remember? You spilled wine on it when you and Erwin had that one client meeting last week.” Eren paused and rubbed his face. “I feel so sad for knowing that.”

“You make the best housewife.”

“Shut up, Levi.”

Continuing with his original task, he wandered over behind the other, wrapping his arms around his middle and bending slightly so he could kiss the side of his neck. Levi seemed frozen for a few seconds, as if unable to understand what was happening, then turned his head so that his lips met Eren’s. Their noses bumped awkwardly from the position, but Eren just repositioned accordingly, kissing him again before biting at his bottom lip lightly and sucking on it.

Pulling away from the kiss, he grinned at Levi, moving in to kiss him again when the other spoke, his words making him freeze.

“I kind of love you, Jaeger.”

Eren stood completely motionless, staring at Levi while the other kept his gaze, as if willing him to not force him to repeat himself. Had Levi actually just said that?

It was so fucking out of character, what the hell was wrong with him? What was in that beer he’d had?!

His mind was racing, going a mile a minute, and he tried to force his lips to move, to say _something_ , even if it was just a pathetic, “Thanks.” But nothing came out. It was like his brain had shut down and he just stood there staring back at Levi without saying a word.

For a few seconds, that was how they stayed, the two of them staring at one another in silence. Then Levi kissed his lips again and pulled free from his grasp.

“I’m gonna shower and then head to bed. Strip and join me, and you better put your fucking clothes in the hamper. If I find another shirt on the floor, I’m burning all your clothes.”

And just like that, it was as if he hadn’t said a word.

Eren had no idea how he felt about that. Or how he felt in general.

_I kind of love you, Jaeger._

* * *

Eren was bored.

Extremely bored.

Ridiculously bored.

_Horrendously_  bored.

So bored that he was trying to find different adjectives to put in front of the word “bored” to convey just _how_  bored he was.

He didn’t even know what he wanted to _do_  right now. He wasn’t in the mood for television, he didn’t want to leave the house, he _definitely_  didn’t feel like doing his homework. Dinner was already cooked, lunch was ready for the week and considering he lived with Levi, the place was spotless so he didn’t even have the option of cleaning. Not that he would have cleaned, but having the option of it would’ve been nice.

Staring at his ceiling, he debated getting up to grab one of his manga, but he wasn’t in the mood to re-read something he’d read a million times. Maybe fanfiction then? Nah, fanfiction was dumb most of the time, he didn’t want to wade through it for something worthwhile.

Sitting up and glaring at his bookshelf, his brain once again wandered back over to the thought of Levi’s bookshelves. He and the older man had similar taste in books, and while he hadn’t brought up the study again since the last giant blow-out well over two weeks ago, it hadn’t exactly disappeared from his brain.

Not to mention their meeting kind of reinforced they had similar tastes. So maybe the books were limited editions, but Eren could be careful! Maybe if he just went and read a few pages of one, and told Levi about it later, when he saw his book hadn’t been destroyed he’d start trusting him.

But did he feel like incurring Levi’s wrath?

Not really, but... he was pretty bored.

Was he in the mood for a book?

Yeah, kind of. More so than anything else, anyway.

He debated the pros and cons in his head for a good five minutes until his ceiling began to blur and he realized it was time to make a choice. Steeling himself and taking a slow breath, he rocked into a sitting position on his bed and moved through his bedroom towards the other side of the apartment, stopping outside Levi’s study and staring at the handle.

He knew this was a bad idea. While he realized that not entering the study had never _exactly_  been the rule, the one that _was_  involved the books. If he entered the room, Levi would know it was to go for the books. Who could resist having a whole bunch of limited First Editions only mere feet away from him at all times?

But really, Eren knew he was accident-prone and, well, he was _Eren_ , but he could be careful! He _would_  be careful!

“I’ll be careful,” he insisted aloud, knowing it would mean cleaning the toilet with a Q-tip again if he did anything to incur Levi’s wrath. Anything in addition to what he was _already_  doing, anyway. “I won’t ruin it.”

Opening the door, he walked into the room and flipped on the light. It was neat and tidy, like every other part of Levi’s apartment, and he wandered over to the bookshelf to peruse all the books more leisurely, knowing for _sure_  Levi would be out for a while longer today. Just as he’d noticed the first time he’d explored the shelves, most of the books looked pristine and untouched. The only exception was the book that had evidently been opened and closed multiple times, the spine cracked and pealing, the cover an awful shade of green.

Levi seemed so fond of it, there was no way it wasn’t an amazing read. He’d clearly read it over and over again. It was while he stared at it that he realized that was the perfect book for him to read anyway. Given its obviously deteriorating state, Eren doubted he could damage it more than Levi already had.

Reaching out, he pulled it off the shelf—and promptly dropped it. Cursing, he bent down to pick it up by the spine, and a cascade of paper fell out of it. For a few seconds, Eren just stood there, heart seeming to have stopped in his chest at the realization that he had literally _touched_  the book and destroyed it. He was ready to have a bonafide freak-out when he bent down and realized that virtually all the items on the floor weren’t in fact paper, but pictures. There was only one piece of paper amongst them and he snatched it up, figuring it _did_  belong to the book. He straightened, about to put the page back into the book when his eyes focussed on it and he frowned, staring at it. It looked familiar, and obviously belonged to some kind of manga.

It only took him five seconds to realize it was the last page of the first volume of the Isayama manga series that had just ended. The page that he had called Levi about before they’d become friends, demanding to know what he’d done with it. So he really _had_  taken the page. But why? Like he’d said back then, what could he possibly do with the last page of a manga?

Maybe he’d found it after the entire fiasco had blown over and had hidden it when Eren had moved in so he wasn’t accused of having done it on purpose? But then why keep it? Why not throw it out?

Bending down again to grab the photos, he started to straighten when he froze, staring at the top picture in the pile he’d just grabbed.

“Is this me?” he asked, somewhat confused. It certainly looked like him. Actually, it _had_  to be him, he could see Armin and Mikasa in the background while he and Jean fought, his head tucked firmly beneath his friend’s arm, being held in a head-lock.

This event... this had happened back in _high school_.

“What?” he asked, confused. No, that wasn’t right. Maybe this was one of his photos and Levi had stolen it? Maybe he was making him some kind of weird collage for his birthday and had asked a bunch of people for photos. It would explain why he’d gotten so mad when Eren had originally reached for the book weeks ago. He was scared he’d ruin the surprise.

Setting the book down on a random shelf, Eren began to flip through the photos, becoming more and more confused the further through the pile he got. Some of these pictures he didn’t even remember. And he was even alone in a few of them.

There was one of him walking along the beach with his hands in his pockets and his gaze on the horizon. It had been taken in his second year of high school, and he distinctly remembered this day because it happened to be the anniversary of his mother’s death.

He had been _alone_  on that day. None of his friends had been with him. So where the heck had this picture come from?!

A huge ball of anxiety began to form in the pit of his stomach and he flipped back through the pictures, seeing more and more of them being from times he was alone. Hell, one of the last pictures in the pile was of him at his fifth birthday party, and it had been taken through a _window_! Blinds and everything!

His mind raced while he stared at that last picture, feeling ready to both throw up and have a massive panic attack. Why did Levi have these pictures?!

_You know why,_  a voice in his head said, but he tried incredibly hard to ignore it.

Realizing the clock was ticking, he hastily picked up all the other fallen photos, grabbing the one page of the manga and shoving everything back into the book. He set it back in its place and then hurried out of the study, closing the door behind him and leaning back against it, staring at the ground.

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit..._  He repeated the two words, over and over again. What was he supposed to do right now? Levi could be home any minute, he couldn’t face him like this. He had to go, he had to get the _hell_  out of here!

_Maybe there’s a reasonable explanation,_  Eren’s brain tried to insist, going for damage control.

Eren couldn’t fathom an explanation that would be reasonable. As much as he tried to ignore and deny it, Levi had pictures of him from years before they’d met. From his _childhood_ , even. How old would Levi have been when he was five?

Doing some quick math, he determined that Levi would’ve been seventeen or eighteen when he was five years old. So, what? Was he a pervert? Had he fallen in love with child-Eren and then been patient enough to wait for him to grow up before doing anything with him?

And the sick feeling was back, one hand coming up to cover his mouth. Shit, he’d had _sex_  with that guy! With that creepy, old, Judo-master stalker! What the hell was he supposed to do now?!

_Leave!_ His brain screamed.

But go where? He knew everyone in Eren’s life. His sister, Jean, Armin. Where he worked, where he went to school. _Everything_!

Letting out a shout when his phone went off, he grabbed it from his pocket and stared at the caller display.

Book Thief.

Shit, what was he supposed to say? He didn’t even know how to act right now. Could he even pull off being normal? Maybe he should try for pissed off. He _did_  feel a little pissed off right now. Maybe that was the best course of action.

Swiping his thumb across the bottom of the screen, he hesitated before putting it to his ear.

_“Oi Eren. Are you there?”_

“What do you want old man, your call made me die.”

Good. He could do this. He just had to figure out what to do _after_ this call.

_“I’m working late tonight so I’m not gonna make it in time for dinner. Go ahead and eat. I’ll see you when I get home.”_

Oh thank God! He had time to sort out his messy thoughts!

“Okay great, I’ll see you later.”

Silence.

_“Is everything okay?”_

“Of course, why wouldn’t it be?” Damn this guy was perceptive. He supposed it made sense if he’d been watching him _since he was **five**_!

_“All right. I’ll see you later.”_ He didn’t sound convinced, but he hung up anyway, leaving Eren alone with his thoughts.

This was bad. Incredibly bad. He needed help, right now.

He quickly opened a group chat in his phone and hastily tapped out a message before returning into the room and yanking the book off the shelf, flipping it upside down and shaking all the photos out of it.

**[Eren]**  
I need all three of you to come to my place right now. Immediately. Literally right this second, FLY if you have to!

**[Mikasa]**  
Eren, what happened?

**[Armin]**  
Are you okay?

**[Mikasa]**  
I’m coming now. Jean, can you pick me up?  
 **[Mikasa]**  
Jean!

**[HorseDick]**  
Sorry, I’m at work. I’m trying to catch my boss so I can leave.   
**[HorseDick]**  
This is seriously an emergency though, right? I’ll kill you if you’re not dying.

**[Eren]**  
This is SERIOUSLY an emergency!  
 **[Eren]**  
I need all three of you RIGHT NOW.

Grabbing all the photos off the floor, he rushed back into the main room and to the dining table, dropping them onto it and shoving his phone back into his pocket. It dinged a few more times, but he ignored it, figuring it was just the others coordinating their transportation. If anyone really needed him, they’d call.

He began to separate out the pictures into piles based on appearance for his age and who the friends he had around him were. Once they were in the different piles, he began to create a timeline with the photos, the pit in his stomach making him increasingly nauseous.

There were so many pictures. They seemed to stop around the tenth grade, and he figured it was because digital photos became the norm back then. And now he wanted proof, so he rushed to Levi’s computer and turned it on. He wasn’t sure whether or not Levi would’ve changed the password since he’d pulled up the documents for him, but was relieved when he typed it in and it worked. He found his photos folder, but when he tried to click on it to open it, it had another password protection on it. He tried the same one, but it didn’t work.

Thinking hard, he began to try any number of things that came to mind but none of them seemed to work, which just frustrated him more and more. Still, he felt like that had to be proof enough. The folder’s title was the same as the book’s the photos had been in. It _had_  to be pictures of him.

Jumping when the intercom buzzed loudly from the kitchen, he hurried over to it and picked it up.

“Hello?”

_“We’re here, let us in.”_

He buzzed them in and then opened the apartment door, standing in the corridor with his eyes locked on the elevator. It dinged exactly forty-seven seconds later, and the three most important people in his life stepped out.

Jean was covered in grease, which he was trying to wipe off on a rag. He’d obviously literally just found his boss and left without bothering to wash up and change. Mikasa and Armin evidently had more time to change considering they’d had to wait to be picked up. The latter looked incredibly worried.

“Eren, what happened?” he demanded once all three had reached him.

“Inside. Now.” He motioned them inside, making sure Levi wasn’t magically going to appear from the elevator and then shut and locked the door behind them.

“What’s going on?” Mikasa asked, her concern beginning to show on her face. “You’re really agitated, I haven’t seen you like this in a long time.”

“Okay.” Eren stood in front of his three friends, holding both hands out in front of himself, as if to push them back if they suddenly charged him. “Okay. So. I’m definitely not crazy.”

He expected Jean to make a joke about it, but evidently his panic was making them all realize how serious this was because the mechanic just crossed his arms and waited for him to continue.

“Okay. I went into Levi’s study for a book. I wanted to read something and I figured I could get away with reading one of his books without him knowing. So I went in there to find one and picked the book with the most damaged spine so that if I ruined it he wouldn’t be able to tell. I dropped it and-and pictures fell out. Pictures of _me_.”

“So what?” Jean asked, that statement seeming to make him annoyed. “You’re _dating_. Why would that freak you out?”

“From when I was _five_!”

The other three were silent and then shared a look.

“There’s dozens of them!” he said, beginning to speak more quickly and leading the way to the dining room table, motioning the photos. He began shifting some of them around in agitation. “There’s some as old as from when I was a child to probably up until we met. I found a folder on his computer that’s locked, and it has to be photos from when everything went digital.” He pointed at various pictures. “I thought at first that they were just pictures he’d gotten from other people, but then I realized sometimes I was alone, and then he took photos through windows and curtain gaps and everything.” He turned to look at them all, _really_  beginning to freak out now. “He’s been _stalking_  me! He tricked me into this entire relationship! What the hell should I do?! Should I call the cops?!”

Why were they all being so _quiet_?! He didn’t understand, shouldn’t they have been freaking out as badly as him right now? This was kind of a _huge deal_!

Armin pressed his lips together and pulled out his phone. “I’ll call Levi.”

“What?!” Eren demanded, feeling his panic double. “Why are you _calling_  him?! He’s been _stalking_  me!”

“Eren, you need to calm down,” Mikasa insisted, hands out in front of her as if she were trying to calm a wild animal.

“How the hell am I supposed to calm down right now?!”

“I’m really glad he can’t explode like he used to,” Jean muttered, moving past Mikasa and grabbing Eren’s shoulders. “Calm the fuck down and sit! There’s an explanation for this.” He shoved Eren hard so that he fell back onto one of the chairs.

“What kind of explanation could _possibly_  be good enough?!” Eren shouted, hearing Armin beginning to speak into his phone.

“Sir? Ah, sorry. Um, I know but you’re going to need to come home. He found the pictures.”

Dread began to pool in the pit of his stomach and then spread along his limbs. What did that mean? Did they _know_  Levi was stalking him?! What the hell was going on?!

Shit, he had to get the hell out of there.

Leaping to his feet, Jean tried to push him back down but he just punched him in the gut and shoved him into Mikasa. When Armin turned to see what the commotion was, Eren just raced past him, shouldering into him so hard that his friend fell over. He raced for the door, threw it open, and then bolted for the stairs.

He wasn’t wearing shoes, something which was going to become a problem once he got outside, but he had his wallet with him, and he was pretty sure he had cash. He could buy himself a pair and then figure out what to do. Maybe he could try and call his dad? Then again, what good would that do? If Mikasa and Armin, his two oldest friends, knew what was going on, then who was to say his dad wasn’t involved?

But involved in _what_ , exactly? He didn’t understand what the hell was going on. Why did Levi have pictures of him? Why had he waited so long before approaching him when he’d _clearly_  been watching him for _years_? Why did the others know about this? Why weren’t they freaking out? Why had Armin _called_  Levi?! How did he have his number _anyway_?! And even Jean had said there was a perfectly reasonable explanation.

How could that be _possible_?! There was no feasible way for there to be an explanation for something like this. He’d been thinking it earlier and he was thinking it now. This was _insane_!

_What do I do?_  he thought, his brain panicked. _What do I do? Where do I go?_

His legs moved without thinking, pushing him in a direction, _any_  direction. His feet burned with pain, and he suspected he may have run through broken glass at some point, but he didn’t have time to dwell on it. He had to get away, had to find somewhere safe. But he didn’t know what to do. Where to go. Questions swirled through his mind and the more he wondered about where he should be going, the more panicked he became.

It wasn’t until he was on the subway and then running once more when he got out at a specific stop that he realized where he was running to.

The restaurant.

Hannes was there. Hannes would help him. He didn’t know Levi, and he wasn’t exactly friends with Mikasa, Armin or Jean. He knew who they _were_ , but if Eren went to him saying he was in trouble, he’d help him.

Bursting into the restaurant, a lot of the patrons jumped, and it suddenly occurred to Eren that he was wearing only a loose shirt and jeans. He was bare-foot, covered in sweat, and bleeding all over the entrance.

“Eren?” Christa asked, seeming startled. “Eren! What happened? Are you—”

“Where’s Hannes?” he demanded.

“Eren, your feet!”

“I need to talk to Hannes!” He hurried past her towards the kitchen, knowing this was a health code violation but really not caring. He had more important matters to attend to at the moment, he really couldn’t worry about the health code.

Bursting into the kitchen, his eyes found Hannes in the manager’s office, the other’s image slightly distorted due to the cracked window. He was on the phone, and looked extremely distressed. Then, he glanced up and started at the sight of Eren. He said something into the phone, then hung up and hurried to open the manager’s door.

“Eren. What happened? Are you okay?” His eyes fell on his bloodied feet. “You’re injured! Get in here, you damn brat!”

It wasn’t until he fell into the chair across from Hannes’ desk that he realized how exhausted he was. His head swam and his chest hurt. It still felt like he was going to throw up, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t calm his racing heart. He didn’t understand what was going on. Normally he would face something like this head-on, demand an explanation, but this was a little too terrifying.

He had a stalker, that his friends and family apparently knew about, and everyone seemed to be okay with this.

“Stop moving,” Hannes ordered. Eren hadn’t even noticed he _had_  been moving. He forced himself to still, his boss holding one foot in his hands while attempting to sanitize them and pick the glass out. He was wearing rubber gloves and had the First Aid kit open on the desk beside him. Eren hadn’t even seen him get it. He was _really_  out of it.

“I need help.”

“Clearly,” Hannes muttered. “What kind of idiot runs around outside without shoes?”

“No, you don’t understand,” Eren insisted. “I’m in trouble!”

_That_  got his attention and Hannes looked up at him. “Trouble? What do you mean?”

Eren explained as calmly as he could while his boss continued to treat his injuries. His left foot was particularly painful, but his right wasn’t too bad so it took Hannes very little time to get them cleaned up and bandaged. He said nothing while Eren explained the situation, and when he’d finished, his boss didn’t seem to know what to say.

“Eren, are you sure you’re not overreacting? What if you knew him when you were little, and don’t even remember?”

“He’s been taking pictures of me!” Eren insisted. “Even if I _did_  know him, he’s been watching me for _years_! That’s totally messed up!”

Hannes opened his mouth to speak, but didn’t seem to know what to say so he closed it again. He rubbed at his mouth, then his eyes lifted and he seemed to relax. Eren frowned and turned around when he found the other’s gaze on something outside his office and he felt his heart drop into his feet.

Christa was pointing Erwin towards the manager’s office, the large man hurrying over to them, his eyes locked on Eren. The brunet turned angry eyes back on Hannes, feeling betrayed.

“You _told_  him I was here?! How did you even know to call him?!”

“Eren, listen to me.” Hannes reached for his arm but he yanked it away from him, standing and causing the chair to clatter over backwards behind him. “Eren, I can explain.”

The door opened and he whipped around, staring up at Erwin, who looked incredibly concerned for him right now.

“I need you to come with me.” The tone he used was similar to the last time he’d ordered Eren to do something. It was authoritative and commanding. The kind of voice someone could use to command an army. And it terrified Eren that his body was screaming at him to obey. That this man was someone he could not cross.

“What the hell is going on?” he demanded, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists. “How do you know each other?”

“We’ll explain everything Eren, but you need to come with me.”

“Don’t you guys get it?!” he demanded. “Levi’s been taking pictures of me! My entire life! He’s been _stalking_  me!”

“We know.”

Eren just stared at Erwin, any other argument he could’ve had dying instantly in his throat. “You _know_?! What the hell do you _mean_  you _know_?!”

“Eren, you have to calm down—”

He rounded on Hannes, who offered him a stern look, evidently trying to pull an Erwin. He wasn’t as accomplished at it and all it did was piss Eren off.

“I’ve never seen him this angry,” Hannes said, evidently speaking to Erwin but his eyes remained on Eren.

“We should count ourselves lucky that he’s no longer able to decimate an entire city, or we would most likely be dead.”

Before Eren could ask what the _fuck_  Erwin meant by that comment, he felt a pain in the back of his head and everything went black.

Erwin had fucking knocked him unconscious.

**TBC...**


	8. The Titans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: SNK © Hajime Isayama; MarioKart © Nintendo.

“—ld you to talk to him about this months ago.”

“It’s not exactly the easiest conversation to have. He doesn’t remember anything, how am I supposed to convince him I’m not crazy?”

“Because he’s the _only_ one who doesn’t remember anything.”

“He would just think everyone else was in on the joke.”

Eren’s brain felt like it was made of cotton candy. He had a killer headache, and the words slowly making their way through his consciousness made no sense to him. He felt like he recognized the voices, but their words were jumbled and weird.

Letting out a groan, all noise instantly ceased and he wondered if maybe he’d been imagining the voices. Reaching up with one hand, he pressed it against his aching head and struggled to figure out what was happening. He could feel leather beneath the bare skin of his arms, and could only assume that meant he was lying down on some kind of couch. His head was killing him, and he felt like he was going to vomit.

Why was that? Why did his head hurt? He didn’t understand.

Struggling to get his brain to focus, everything suddenly seemed to snap back into clarity in a split second and his eyes shot open. He jerked into a sitting position, the action causing his brain to slosh around in his skull and he groaned, his vision swimming, bringing one hand to his face again.

“Did you have to hit him _that_  hard?” Jean’s voice asked, sounding annoyed. “Idiot’s dumb enough as it is.”

Shit. He was back at the apartment. This was a nightmare. A horrible, terrible nightmare. He was about to get dissected or something. Why else would everyone be in on this stalker bullshit? Hell, his own _sister_  was in on this entire thing.

“Eren, are you okay?” He felt said sister touch his shoulder and he slapped her hand away.

“Don’t touch me.” Managing to get his vision to clear, he turned to glare at her and saw the most discouraged look on her face. Like his words had wounded her so deeply she didn’t know what to do with herself.

“Don’t be a dick to her, asshole,” Jean insisted, moving up beside Mikasa and pointing an angry finger right in Eren’s face. “We were _trying_  to explain and you ran out of here like a fucking psycho!”

“What kind of explanation would ever be good enough?” Eren shouted back, the loudness of his own voice making his head pound. “As far as I can tell, I remember _everything_  about the past few years, so I don’t have amnesia and just magically _forgot_  about the stalker I apparently had for the past seventeen years! Could’ve even been longer, I don’t know, but the first picture I found was of me when I was five!”

“I _told_  you to destroy those photos,” he heard a new voice say, and turned to see Hanji leaning against the dining room table, rubbing their eyes beneath their glasses with one hand. “Levi, what were you thinking?”

Eren’s gaze finally shifted to the one man he’d been trying to avoid looking at. He was standing by the kitchen counter with Erwin, the two of them expressionless. Nobody could do expressionless the way Erwin and Levi could. He supposed it was what made them good lawyers.

And then he remembered they were lawyers and that no matter what he tried to do, he would never win a court case against them.

“Are you calm enough for us to explain now?” Levi snapped, but Eren caught a hint of worry in his tone. Like he thought that maybe it was too late and now Eren was going to disappear from his life forever.

Well damn fucking straight he was!

“You’ve been stalking me,” Eren accused.

Levi’s expression remained impassive when he replied. “Yes.”

Wow... Eren hadn’t expected that. He wasn’t even denying it. “ _Why_?”

“Because you didn’t remember me, and I didn’t know what else to do.”

“I told you, I’ve never met you before in my life until that day in the bookstore!”

“You’re right,” Erwin said calmly, moving forward and taking a seat in the armchair beside the couch, folding his hands together. “You’ve never met him before in _this_  life.”

Eren stared at him. “Huh?”

“There’s no easy way to tell you this,” Erwin said simply, keeping his gaze locked firmly on Eren’s. “But the reason all of us know one another isn’t by chance. When we were young, we gravitated towards one another as if by design. As we grew older, memories began to surface, and we realized that our becoming friends, co-workers, lovers, it wasn’t by accident. We had known each other once before, in another life. One that we all lived many years ago. We became friends before remembering any of this simply because our minds already knew something that we hadn’t yet unlocked. As the years passed, many of us found one another again, including you and your own friends.” He motioned Jean, Mikasa and Armin. “As in your past life, Mikasa became your sister, Armin your best friend, and Jean your closest ally and most hated rival.”

“I can totally kick his ass in this life, too,” Jean said with a smirk which earned him an elbow to the gut from Mikasa.

“Everyone in this room, as well as Hannes and Rico and Christa and many others, all of us have known each other before. And we all remember one another. Every single person remembers,” Erwin continued.

“Except for you,” Levi finished in a low voice, still across the room and having shifted his gaze to glare holes into the floor.

Eren said nothing for a long while, staring at them all, and silently wondering if crazy was contagious. This was the stupidest thing he’d _ever_  heard in his life, and if they were all serious and _not_  just fucking with him, then they were all crazy.

“I know how it sounds,” Armin said quickly, evidently reading his thoughts on his face. Armin had always been good at that. “I know it seems impossible and insane, but it’s _true_ , Eren. We’ve all met before. All of us have lived lives together in the past, and while I can understand why you’re hesitant to believe us, we’re _not_  lying. You’re the only one who doesn’t remember, and none of us have any idea why.”

“Excuse me, I’ve always had a theory,” Hanji insisted. “I told you that him dying in his Titan form probably scrambled his brains and that’s why he doesn’t remember us.”

“Reiner died in his Titan form too, and _he_  remembers, shitty-glasses,” Levi snapped.

“But that still doesn’t explain the photos!” Eren insisted. “Even if we knew each other in another life, _why_  were you taking pictures of me?!”

“Because we had the same relationship now as we did back then,” Levi replied, trying to sound bored but Eren could tell he was beginning to lose his calm. “I hadn’t met you until you were fifteen or sixteen the last time we were together. Our relationship progressed quickly, much like it did this time around, but as with last time, I was much older than you. When I got my memories of our past lives, you weren’t even born yet. I had to _wait_  to find you, and when I finally did, you were still just a child. So I had to wait again for you to grow up, and while I waited, I found out from Jean that you didn’t have your memories yet.”

Eren glanced over at his friend, who was just watching Levi, as if recalling their conversation from years ago.

“Jean remembered me. Mikasa remembered me. Armin remembered me. But you didn’t. You didn’t remember them, you didn’t remember me, you didn’t remember _anything_. You were a completely new and different person. It was like our years of fighting the Titans had never happened in your past.”

“Well maybe it didn’t, then,” Eren insisted, not entirely sure _when_  he’d agreed that maybe they weren’t crazy, but apparently along the way, he had. “Maybe I’m not the person you think I am!”

“You are,” Mikasa said quietly. “We all know you. It can’t be a coincidence. This is a problem with _you_ , and how your memories haven’t returned.”

He stared at her. “So... so what, this is a reincarnation thing?!” he demanded, still finding this entire thing crazy. Apparently he kind of believed it now, but it was still entirely batshit crazy.

“Yes. It is.”

He didn’t know what else to say. If they were serious, if this was _true_ , then yes, it explained the photos rather nicely. But then again, it was also completely _insane_. Not to mention it made no sense that _everyone_  had their memories back except for him. Not only was that suspicious, it was also _unfair_. So everyone in this room knew him as two different people? The Eren from then and the Eren from now? Had they been comparing the two his entire life?

“You really don’t remember anything, do you?” Hanji asked, fascination entering their tone, but it was clear they were trying to reign it in for Levi’s sake. Or their own, most likely, considering Levi looked ready to murder them.

“You don’t remember the wall?” Armin asked. “Or the world outside? The war, the Titans, anything?”

“What the hell are Titans?” Eren asked.

He saw Erwin and Hanji share a look out of his peripheral, but Armin just looked sad. No one spoke for a few minutes before Jean let out a loud, annoyed groan and rubbed the back of his head, getting grease into his hair.

“Okay, clearly this isn’t going to resolve itself overnight so how about Eren stays with me for a few days, just until this kind of... sinks in for him.”

If Levi’s eyes could murder people, Jean would have been dead more than once from that one statement alone. It looked like he wanted to skin him alive for daring to suggest Eren leave his side. Of course, Jean was oblivious to this, Eren only knew because he was practised at reading the other’s expression.

“I think that’s a good idea,” Erwin said, which earned him his own dose of murderous glaring. “He’s right, Levi. For the moment, nothing is going to resolve itself. All Eren has to go on right now is the photos and what he knows about this life.”

“And maybe I can run some tests to see about getting his memories back!” Hanji said excitedly.

This earned them three very firm “No!”s from Levi, Mikasa and Erwin.

If this _was_  real, Eren felt like Hanji had done something extremely dangerous to him in the past. That was the only explanation as to why they were all so adamant he not be left alone with Hanji for any “tests.”

“We can handle this,” Levi insisted, still glaring murderously at Erwin. “We can—”

“You’re not the most talkative person in the world, Levi,” Erwin cut him off. Eren had noticed that Erwin seemed to be the only person who could do so without Levi immediately retaliating. “Give him a few days.”

A hand fell onto his shoulder and Eren turned to find Jean beside him, shoving his shoulder lightly as if to convince him to start moving.

“Pack a bag. Let’s go.”

* * *

The drive to Jean’s was conducted in silence. It was weird, because he was positive that Armin—the most analytical of them all—would be trying to explain what had happened. As it turned out, they’d evidently elected Jean for that task because they dropped Armin and Mikasa off at their respective houses and then continued on towards Jean’s.

Exiting the vehicle, he turned to grab his duffel but found Jean already had, hitting a button on his keys to lock the car doors and nodding towards the stairs. The two of them climbed them to the lobby, where they took the elevator up to Jean’s apartment.

Once they entered, Jean turned on the hall light and led the way to his guest room. Eren hadn’t been over since moving in with Levi, every time they met up tended to be on campus, or at Mikasa’s. He didn’t feel up for a tour, so he was glad to be brought straight to the room that would be his for the duration of his stay.

When he turned into the room, he stopped, staring at the large piece of furniture sitting in the middle of it.

“It’s my bed,” he said lamely, his brain still mostly shut down.

“Yeah.” Jean set his bag down on the floor and then shoved his hands in the pockets of his dirty pants. He was still covered in grease, but it didn’t seem to be bothering him much. Made sense, considering the circumstances. “When you moved in with Levi, I figured this would come out eventually. Maybe not exactly like _this_  but...” He shrugged and scuffed the floor with his foot. “Marco comes by sometimes, too. Stays here. It’s served me well.”

Eren wandered over to the bed and lay down on it, turning his back on the door and curling up slightly. Jean hadn’t moved, but he also didn’t say anything. They just stayed like that for a few minutes.

“Are you going to leave now?” Eren finally asked when it became clear Jean wasn’t moving.

“I think we should talk first.”

“Later. I need to think about some things.”

He could tell by the loud exhale from Jean that he wasn’t happy, but after a few more seconds of silence he finally wandered over to the door and turned off the light before leaving the room.

Leaving Eren alone with his thoughts.

He truly wanted to just imagine this was all some huge joke. Everyone was messing with him right now, and those pictures weren’t Levi’s and everything was just... normal. Normal and awesome. That was how things had been this morning.

Awesome and amazing and _normal_. He’d been happy. Everything had been fine.

“Why did I go in the study?”

He’d been thinking that since getting into Jean’s car. This wouldn’t be happening if he hadn’t gone to find a book. If he’d just stayed in his room and read manga or something, none of this would be happening. He’d have remained oblivious and maybe Levi would’ve been smart enough to throw away the photos and then allowed him entry into the study and then...

And then this wouldn’t be happening.

Did he believe them? A part of him felt like he did or he wouldn’t have been speaking how he had back at the apartment. But another more logical part of him kept insisting he should call a mental institute and have them all committed.

Past lives? Really? That wasn’t even possible. He didn’t even _believe_  in reincarnation. He was a firm believer that when someone died, they just _died_.

And if so many people remembered their past lives, why wasn’t it more common to hear them talk about it? Not to mention it made literally no sense for him to be the only person not to remember anything.

They’d mentioned Reiner, too... So was Reiner in this past life? And what the hell were Titans _anyway_? That word kept coming up, and the others suggested they were... beings? Monsters? Aliens?

Fuck, who knew? Not him, that was for sure.

And both Jean _and_  Erwin had mentioned him “blowing up” and “destroying cities” and whatnot. What the hell did _that_  mean? Was he some kind of bomb technician in his previous life?

Jesus Christ, did he even fucking _believe_  this?! He couldn’t make up his mind on it! It was all just way too insane for him to take lying down. And why should he? So far, no one had done anything to prove what they were saying.

So Erwin, Levi and Hanji happened to know Jean, Mikasa and Armin. So Hannes and Erwin were buddies. So they all knew about Reiner and everything. Whatever, there were logical explanations behind all that.

Eren’s friends and his co-workers had obviously encountered each other multiple times due to him dating Levi. His boyfriend, Erwin and Hanji often came by the restaurant, so they knew Hannes. And even Reiner was possible since they’d all gone to play paintball a few times together.

But then there were the other things that he _couldn’t_  explain.

No one had been concerned with him moving in with Levi. They’d all been really uncaring about it, even if Jean had continuously made jokes. And then there was the way Levi had looked so happy when Mikasa had shot him while they were playing paintball and she’d said she’d ‘learned from the best.’ And even Armin knowing about Levi losing someone right before his eyes when Eren _knew_  he hadn’t said anything...

Was it because of the past? Because of their previous lives? Had his friends known Levi would never hurt him because of their supposed relationship before? Had Levi been the one to teach Mikasa how to shoot? Had the person Levi seen die before his eyes that he couldn’t save been—had it been him?

Hanji always said that Levi was so much better now. Eren was in his life, and he was better because of it. Was it possible that the reason he was happier was because after having lost Eren once, he’d finally found him again?

There was that nightmare, too. The night when Levi had told him the story... Eren had almost forgotten. After they’d turned off _MarioKart_  and gone to bed, Levi had woken up screaming Eren’s name. Was it possible that in that moment, Levi hadn’t been dreaming about losing Eren like his previous loved one, the way he’d originally thought? Was Levi maybe reliving an experience he’d had in his past life? One wherein Eren was killed right before his eyes and he could do nothing to stop it?

Sitting up and rubbing at his face, Eren threw his legs over the side of the bed and exited the room. Stalking to the kitchen, he checked the time and found it was extremely late—or early, depending on how one wanted to look at it. He grabbed a glass from the cabinet and filled it with water from the tap, standing in front of the sink while he drank it.

The light turned on and he jumped, startled, before turning around to look at Jean. It was evident the other hadn’t been sleeping, though he’d showered and dressed in his pajamas—a loose, gray wifebeater and checkered sweats.

“Can’t sleep?” Jean asked quietly.

Eren turned his back on him, finishing his water and setting the glass in the sink. He wanted answers to all his questions, but he also didn’t know if he trusted the others weren’t messing with him.

He knew it was unlikely, they were all being so serious about this. And he liked to think that Mikasa, at the very least, would never jeopardize their relationship like this for no reason. This was clearly something he had to accept and come to terms with.

“Was it me?” he asked quietly. “The one Levi watched die. The one he couldn’t save. Was it me?”

There was silence for a few seconds, then Jean answered.

“Yes.”

He nodded once, then pushed away from the counter, turning to his friend. “If you’re fucking with me—”

“We’re not,” Jean promised, and the look in his eyes made Eren believe him.

“Fine.” He walked out of the kitchen, past Jean. “Then tell me everything.”

He lead the way to the small living room, falling down onto one of the couches and reaching over to turn on one of the lamps. Jean took a seat on the same couch, but left one cushion of space between them, as if worried to get too close. It was weird and out of character for Jean, and Eren didn’t like it.

“What do you want to know?” Jean asked.

“Everything.”

“It’s kind of a long story, I’d rather just answer your questions.”

“I want the long version,” was Eren’s curt reply, eyes flashing and fists clenching.

Jean seemed to be analysing him for a few seconds before sighing and rubbing the back of his head. Then he began to explain what he remembered of their past lives.

He started from his first meeting with Eren, explaining that the beginning of his life could only be relayed to him in detail by either his father, Armin or Mikasa. He did explain that he knew Eren had lived in a town called Shiganshina, which was where the first breach in recorded history—back then—had taken place. Two Titans had broken through the outer and inner wall and this was when he’d lost his mother.

Eren couldn’t help but bitterly think that at least his life remained consistent, considering he’d lost his mother both times.

As Jean explained what he knew of Eren’s life, the university student listened intently, waiting for a break in the story or a part where Jean seemed to stutter, suggesting he was lying. While Jean did stop a lot and scratch his head, as if trying to remember the chronology of events, he never once wavered from the main plot of his story.

He explained what the Titans were, and how there were even Titan Shifters, like Eren. He explained the three Walls, and the hierarchy. He explained the different factions, and how Annie, Reiner and Bertholdt had been on the ‘bad’ side.

Every now and then he would pause and ask if Eren had any questions, but the other just insisted he continue, forcing him to keep talking until he reached the end of his story.

Well, the end of Eren’s story, really, since that was all that mattered.

“When the war was over, the Shifters were all executed,” he said quietly, his hands folded together. He’d turned towards Eren at some point during their talk, both hands clenching one another every time something unpleasant surfaced. Eren noticed they were clenching now.

“Is that how I died?” Eren asked.

“Kind of.” Jean winced. “The Shifters were executed, but Erwin fought to spare you. You’d been on our side the entire time, and it wasn’t your fault you had the abilities. Your dad forced them on you. For a while, everyone seemed okay with it. But then Survey Corp platoons began to go missing out in the field, and everyone got scared that Titans were coming back and that it was your fault.”

Jean’s eyes were locked on his clenched hands, and Eren could tell he didn’t want to continue, but he did.

“One night, our base was attacked by the Military Police. A few of the Garrison joined in, too. It was... chaos. We had you well hidden, so they never found you, but we were outnumbered and incredibly outgunned. By morning, we were all captured or dead. The head of the Military Police at the time had all survivors lined up outside in the courtyard. We were on our knees, hands tied behind our backs, and he began walking down the line, calling out to you. Asking you who you wanted to watch die first.”

Eren’s hands twisted at the words, trying to imagine how he would feel about that. If someone held a gun to Jean’s head, asking him to give his life for his friend’s, would he do it?

Stupid question.

He would do it. Without a doubt.

“You didn’t come out. Erwin had ordered you not to. So you just stayed hidden and hoped that he was bluffing. You didn’t see all the carnage inside, and most of the people still alive were your friends, so we all think you assumed they weren’t serious. So you did nothing and...”

Jean let out a slow breath, and Eren could only guess what had happened. Who had been shot first. Jean’s reaction said it all.

“They shot Mikasa, didn’t they?” Eren asked quietly.

The other nodded. “Execution style, back of the head.” Jean’s eyes clenched shut and he brought his fists, pressing them against his forehead, as if trying to dispel the image. “I was right beside her. I got... I got her blood and brain matter on my face.”

He could see his friend shaking, obviously reliving a horrible, painful memory. If nothing else, Jean’s reactions throughout his story had sold Eren on this being the truth. Nobody could pretend to be this horrified and distraught.

“We were like trash to them,” Jean said, his voice shaking. “We were _nothing_. It was all just to get rid of you, and if they had to kill us to get to you, so be it.”

“Jean—”

“Don’t,” the other interrupted, face still obscured by his arms. “Don’t apologize, I know you’re about to. Nobody blames you, it was our choice to protect you, and if given the choice again, I’d do the same thing. As many times as it took.”

Eren didn’t know what to say to that, so he said nothing.

He gave Jean time to calm himself down. He clearly needed it. Obviously, he wanted to know more, but he couldn’t push him. While thinking about someone even laying a _hand_  on Mikasa in front of him pissed him off, he couldn’t even _begin_  to imagine how he would’ve felt watching her die.

And because of him, too. He probably would’ve killed himself.

Kind of sounded like that was what he did.

“After Mikasa fell,” Jean continued a few minutes later, having gotten himself back under control, for the most part, “I thought I was next. But the gun didn’t come my way, it went to Mikasa’s other side. I’m sure you can imagine who was kneeling there.”

“Levi.” Eren knew without a shadow of a doubt that it was Levi.

“Yeah.” Jean sniffed and wiped at his nose. His eyes were red, but he wasn’t crying. Just on the verge. “Obviously you were in shock when you saw what happened to Mikasa, but the second the gun moved, and you saw who it was aimed at next, you came out. You went all Titan and exploded out of your little hole, raging and screaming.”

Jean shook his head and dug the heel of his palms into his eyes. “It was terrifying to watch. You looked like a _real_  Titan that day. You were ready to kill every single human being your eyes found. And I think you would have killed them all, but they’d been waiting for you, and they were ready.”

“They killed me.” Eren figured he’d save Jean from having to relive it any further. “They set a trap for me and killed me. That’s why Levi said he watched someone he loved die and couldn’t do anything to stop it.” It also explained why Erwin had made a comment about his sleep deprivation costing him dearly ‘the last time.’ Fighting all night had obviously tired them all out, and if Levi was as amazing as Jean suggested, he should’ve been able to save Eren even then, if not for his exhausted state.

“Levi’s not the only one who watched you die, Eren,” Jean whispered. “We all saw it. Mikasa was the only one who didn’t, but only because she went first. We all knelt there and watched them fire their weapons into you, trapping you in a web of wire and bolts. Armin was sobbing, Erwin was in shock and Levi... Levi was screaming.” Jean shook his head and clenched his eyes shut again. “Levi doesn’t lose his cool, Eren. You know that, even if you only know him from this life. Levi doesn’t lose it ever. But when they trapped you, and went to cut you in half while you were still inside your Titan’s neck... Levi lost it. He screamed, and fought and just...” Jean trailed off.

They sat in silence once more, Eren giving Jean another few minutes to collect himself. He’d always loved his friend and known he’d do anything for him, but he’d never actually stopped to think about how that was a two-way street. Mikasa’s death had rattled him, of course, but watching him now, Eren could tell that his own death had also shaken up his friend. Jean was a bit of a mess right now, and for the first time in his life, Eren really truly understood that the man in front of him was one of his best friends.

Jean really, truly cared about him.

“After you were taken out,” Jean said, his voice still a little shaky, but clearly ready to get through the story, “the rest of us were brought back to the capital. We were labelled as traitors, the Military Police making it sound as if we were trying to duplicate your abilities so that the Survey Corp could reign over all of humanity. It was a short trial, and we were all sentenced to death. The end of my life took place in a cold, dark cell, alone, waiting to die.” He glanced up at Eren and actually managed to force a smile. “Beheading. At least I didn’t have to see it coming.”

“I’m sorry,” Eren whispered before he could stop himself. “You all died because of me.”

“We chose to protect our friend and comrade,” Jean corrected him. “We weren’t in the wrong. We all died with a clean conscience. Might not sound like much to you, but I don’t regret that life. I don’t regret being your friend, protecting you, dying for you. I think if anything, it only makes it mean more in this one that you’re still my friend, even though you don’t remember that we ever were in the past.”

Eren didn’t know what to say to that. It was weird to hear about another life that Jean remembered so vividly. He also didn’t understand how he managed to live through his current life without having nightmares about his old one. How he could look at Eren every day and not hate him for getting him killed. How he could laugh and smile with Mikasa, hit on her, ask her out and be her friend, when he’d been right beside her the day she’d died.

How did he do it? How did _any_  of them do it?

“You’re serious, right?” Jean asked, making Eren snap back to their conversation. “About this. About not remembering. You really don’t, do you?”

“No,” he said quietly, almost ashamed. “I’m sorry. I wish I did, but—”

“I don’t,” Jean interrupted. When Eren lifted his previously lowered gaze, he found his friend staring at him intently. “I don’t want you to remember. I wish _I_ didn’t remember. The fear, the pain, all the deaths around us.” He offered Eren a half-smile. “You should count yourself lucky all you have are the memories of _this_  life. You don’t want to remember the other one.”

“Levi wants me to.”

“Levi wants you to remember your relationship.” Jean shrugged then, seeming to come back to himself. “I don’t know _why_ , since he’s dating you already and everything, but I guess it’s different.”

“Right.” Eren rubbed at his face, feeling exhausted, but he still had so many questions. It was hard to think of which ones to ask first.

“So how come Annie, Reiner and Bert are all chummy with us now if they hated us before?” he asked.

“They didn’t hate us,” Jean corrected, giving him a ‘are you stupid?’ look. “It was an us versus them thing. Nothing personal. It’s why we’re never on the same paintball team as them. Kind of our own way of paying them back on the days where we win.”

“Right,” Eren said. “And Marco? Why do you freak out about him?”

He immediately wished he hadn’t asked because Jean’s expression shifted once more and he looked pained.

“Marco died,” he whispered. “Really early on, when we were in Trost. He was my best friend, and he died trying to help others.” Jean clenched his fists, glaring down at them in his lap. “Trying to help _me_. It’s why I’m always so scared for him. I worry about him. I don’t want anything to happen to him ever again, I want him to stay safe. If he dies again...” He rubbed at his face again, letting out a slow breath.

Wanting to move on to a happier topic, he asked about Erwin’s tattoo. While still an unpleasant story, it seemed to cheer Jean up a little bit when he explained how hard they’d all laughed the first time they’d seen it. Erwin had tried, in vain, to keep it hidden but it had eventually made itself known and everyone had had a good chuckle about it.

Apparently he’d lost it during a battle in his past life, and was now rather fond of keeping it where it belonged. Namely, attached to his body.

He continued to ask questions, mostly about things that Jean hadn’t covered while telling him his story, but it became clear his friend was completely worn out after the emotional roller coaster he’d been on. It was now almost mid-morning, he’d been forced to relive horrible and terrifying events of a past he wished he didn’t remember, and he hadn’t slept in over twenty-four hours by this point. Eren felt it was time to let him sleep.

Wandering down the corridor together, Jean opened his bedroom door while Eren turned to head into his own room, but before he closed his door behind him, his friend spoke.

“I know it’s hard to believe. I know it sounds impossible. But Eren, it happened. It was real. You believe me, right?”

Offering his friend a tired smile, he nodded. “I believe you, Jean. I don’t know what I’m supposed to do with this information, but I believe you.”

Nodding, Jean turned and disappeared into his room. Eren did the same, falling onto his bed and attempting to sleep, his brain filled with even more questions than it had been earlier.

The main one was _why_? Jean was right, Levi had him in every way that he wanted him, so now that Eren believed, why did it matter whether or not he remembered?

Or maybe it wasn’t about remembering. Maybe it was just about believing, and remembering would solidify what they were saying. Maybe Levi was afraid of losing Eren again, this time in a way where death _wasn’t_  what kept them apart.

Maybe...

* * *

There was a loud knock at the door which snapped Eren out of a really fitful sleep. He’d been dreaming about giants with no distinguishable features and a face that was nothing but a mouth plowing through cities and swallowing everything in sight. Eren had been eaten more than thirty times in the night.

It kind of made him appreciate not remembering anything if even his imagination was doing this to him.

Another loud knock at the door made him focus on the fact that someone was trying to get his attention and he still wasn’t showing any signs of life.

“Eren. Hey Eren. Wake up.”

“What?” he asked, rolling onto his back and letting out a loud groan, reaching up to rub at his eyes with one hand. “What time is it?”

“Almost three,” Jean replied, suggesting they hadn’t been sleeping for very long. “Armin and Mikasa wanted to come over and talk to you. Are you okay with that?”

For a second, Eren didn’t understand why he was being asked that. Why would he have a problem with Armin and Mikasa being around?

It was only after a few seconds of thinking passed that he remembered why. It related to the horrible nightmares he’d had all night. Right, they were worried about the fact that he had no memory.

“Eren?”

“Sure, they can come over,” he said, figuring that maybe seeing all the people from his past in small doses would make what Levi had done less freaky.

A part of him understood, of course it did. If their roles had been reversed, Eren felt like he probably would’ve stalked Levi, too. Not as a child, since that was _seriously_  messed up, but he would’ve been pining, he was sure.

Levi had just been trying to make the best of a messed up situation, and it had turned out like this. Once he’d had Eren though, he should’ve just let the past go and focussed on what was happening right then, in front of him. He shouldn’t have jeopardised everything like he had.

Rubbing his face again and forcing himself to get out of bed, he changed into a new set of clothes, then left the room to go to the bathroom. Once he’d relieved himself and brushed his teeth, he went to hunt down Jean, who was in the kitchen making himself coffee.

“Are they coming?” he asked, Jean turning to him and nodding, taking a sip of his drink.

“They’re just grabbing us breakfast. Shouldn’t be long.”

“Right.”

They stood there in silence, Eren shoving his hands in his pockets and shifting his weight uncomfortably. Jean just stared at him, sipping his coffee.

“So... do you compare me?” he finally asked.

This earned him a confused frown. “Compare you?”

“To the other me. The one from before.”

“Not really.” Jean shrugged. “You’re pretty much the same, except you can’t destroy an entire city when you get mad. Like, your fight with Annie did more harm than good in Stohess. You guys pretty much destroyed the whole place.”

Eren winced. “Sorry.”

“Whatever, it was full of rich fucks anyway, not like I care.” Jean shrugged again and walked past him, patting his back rather hard. “Come on, let’s go sit and we can chat some more.”

In a way, Eren didn’t _want_  to chat anymore. He was done listening to a life he couldn’t remember. What good was it going to do him? All he really wanted was for things to go back to normal.

He wanted to go home. He wanted to wake up in the morning and have to suffer through Levi’s horrendous morning breath because the other insisted on kissing him good morning. He wanted to go to work, and school, and laugh and have fun with the people he cared about.

He just wanted everything to go back to how it was, but it couldn’t. Because every time he blinked, all he could remember was all the scattered photos on the ground, and while he believed they were telling the truth now—he _really_  did—the stalking just wasn’t sitting well with him. It really bothered him.

Even if he acknowledged that he would’ve done the same thing in Levi’s situation. It was kind of a hypocritical thing he couldn’t get past. The fact of the matter was, while he’d have done the same thing were their roles reversed, they _weren’t_ , so it just made things really uncomfortable and weird.

They’d just taken a seat on the couch when the buzzer went off somewhere across the apartment. Letting out a curse, Jean set his coffee down and stood up once more, wandering away to let Mikasa and Armin in.

Eren really _hoped_  it was just Mikasa and Armin.

After about a minute, he heard whispered voices and the sound of shoes being removed. Then, footsteps heading in his direction. Mikasa entered the living room first, looking mostly normal though she had a slight crease in her brow, as if she were worried. It reminded Eren that he’d slapped her hand away the night before, and had probably really hurt her. He’d have to apologize for the mental anguish she’d probably been living with all night.

“Hi Eren,” Armin said carefully, entering behind her. “We brought you pizza.” He held out the box, as if in offering to a vengeful God.

How angry _had_  he been last night? He didn’t feel like they should be as scared of him as they were acting. Hell, Jean was being totally normal, wandering back to his seat on the couch and falling down into it, grabbing his coffee.

“Thanks Armin.” Eren stood and took the box, offering him a smile. “Did you two eat?”

“We did,” Mikasa confirmed, moving to sit on the couch. She took the spot in the middle, which Jean had left vacant both last night and today. Eren sat down beside her, making Armin have to take a seat in the armchair.

Opening the lid, Eren didn’t even have time to grab a slice before Jean’s hand was in the pizza, pulling one out for himself, folding it in half and shoving it into his mouth. While Eren felt like the pizza was meant to be for _him_ , he didn’t call Jean on this. At least his friend was acting normal, which was kind of a relief.

“Jean told us he explained everything to you,” Armin said in a quiet voice, looking nervous. He had that same look on his face that he got every time he was called to the principal’s office in middle school. He was never in trouble, he was just a nervous person by nature.

“Yeah, he did.” Eren took his own slice of pizza and took a bite. It burned the roof of his mouth and he almost spat it out, but just swallowed it instead and set his food back down, deciding to wait. He hadn’t expected it to be _that_  hot still.

“Do you have any questions?” Mikasa asked from beside him. “About before you met Jean?”

“Not really,” Eren admitted. He was kind of done asking questions. The only ones he had didn’t relate to his past, but moreso to his life now. “I do have one question for you.”

“Sure,” Mikasa said, straightening and looking a bit happier. “What is it?”

“Why didn’t you tell me anything?” He looked at her, then at Armin. “You both knew for years about this, why didn’t you ever say anything to me about it?”

“How?” Armin asked. “It’s not exactly the easiest conversation to bring up. Even Mikasa and I were tip-toeing around each other until we were positive we both remembered. When we all met Jean, his reaction to seeing us again made it clear that _he_  remembered. We figured you were just taking longer than the rest of us, and then when it never came at all, well...”

“We never considered that we may have to explain it to you at all,” Mikasa said, picking up after Armin trailed off. “You didn’t remember, but everything was working out. We were friends, you were happy, Levi came into your life. We didn’t think it necessary to mention it. I think we wouldn’t ever have brought it up if not for his blunder.”

Eren watched his sister’s expression while she spoke and had to smile a little. “You don’t really like Levi, do you?”

“What?” She blinked at him. “Of course I do. He just... we have history. There are things about his methods, both in our past lives and this one that I disapprove of.”

“Both relating to you,” Jean muttered into his coffee, and then promptly choked when he got an elbow to the gut.

“So what now?” Eren asked with a groan, rubbing at his face. “I mean, I can’t pretend none of this happened. I don’t even know how I’m supposed to face Levi after what I found.”

“Small doses,” was Armin’s response. “Slowly reintroduce you to the people you know, and eventually everything will go back to normal. We’ve all managed to live our lives without any major problems while remembering our past ones, so I’m sure that for you, you’ll re-acclimatise in no time.”

“He had pictures of me from when I was a kid, Armin,” Eren insisted.

“Can you blame him?” his friend asked. “Eren, you and Levi were close before. You don’t realize how much he meant to you, or how much you meant to him. The two of you would’ve died for one another, and almost did many times.”

“Eren _did_  die for Levi,” Jean muttered.

“That too,” Armin agreed, focussing his attention back on Eren. “You don’t know how much this has killed him. Living his life, seeing you all the time, knowing that without your memories he would never be able to be with you. Look at how long it took and what he had to do for you to even just _talk_  to him. If you’d remembered everything like the rest of us, you would’ve been out looking for him when you were twelve. Instead, you didn’t meet him until you were twenty-two, and it took him _months_  to get you to even _talk_  to him. You only moved in with him because you were desperate, and because Jean, Mikasa and I tried to push you into it without making it obvious. And even then, how long after moving in with him before you finally gave him a chance?”

“While none of us are happy about how he did things,” Mikasa cut in, turning more towards Eren, “we also understand his desperation. You were going to find someone eventually, move on. You’d have been within his reach, and so far away at the same time. He didn’t go about things the right way, but that’s how Levi is. He didn’t do it the right way last time, either, but the difference is you respected and admired him when he was your Captain. This time around, you didn’t even _like_  him.”

Eren rubbed at his face, trying to clear his jumbled head. He understood what they were saying, at least partly, but how was he supposed to bounce back from this? Like everyone kept reminding him, he didn’t have his memories of before. He only had the ones from now, and while Levi’s actions may have been justified, he just found it creepy.

He _wished_  he could remember how they were before. It would make this less confusing. And it was only confusing because every fibre of his being was telling him to run back to Levi, while his brain screamed that he was a stalking rapist who took pictures of him his whole life.

And that was unfair. And he _knew_  it was unfair. But it wasn’t like he could just flip a switch and turn off his fears.

“Look,” Jean said, clearly understanding how freaked out he felt. “We’re not telling you to run back to Levi and jump in bed with him, we’re just saying to take things one day at a time. Look at this right now. You’re here, with us, talking about our pasts, and you’re fine. Just give it a couple of days, and see how you feel. No pressure, all right?”

“Right,” Eren said quietly, reaching for his pizza and taking another bite of it.

This whole thing was really, _really_  fucked up.

* * *

Understandably, Eren didn’t go to work for a while. Both Erwin and Hannes were okay with it, explaining that they could see him needing some time to himself. He still had to go to school though, since the Dean did _not_  live the same past life as them.

But having a break from work was nice, and Jean was really chill about letting him stay in the guest room as long as he needed. He realized, belatedly, that he could’ve moved in with Jean when everything with his father happened, but figured no one had said anything so that he would move in with Levi.

He’d asked if his father was in on the plan to get him and Levi together, but was told that he wasn’t even alive anymore when the two of them had met. When he’d asked how he died, nobody would tell him, which led him to conclude he had been the one to kill him.

Jean seemed to have a lot of money lately, too. He used it for groceries more than anything, but Eren had the sneaking suspicion that the money was coming from Levi. After all, without a job, wasn’t like Eren was paying for anything, so the money had to be coming from somewhere.

He still hadn’t seen Levi, either. Not since that evening almost a week ago where they’d all been trying to explain everything to him. He knew he couldn’t avoid him forever, but for the moment he was perfectly happy just existing and acting like nothing was wrong. In his mind, Levi was on vacation and he was just living with Jean because he was lonely.

One day he’d talk to Levi about all of this. Somewhere public. With witnesses.

And then that made him sad. He didn’t _want_  to be uncomfortable around Levi. He didn’t want to feel like the other had a secret agenda. But he couldn’t help it.

More than once he’d willed his brain to just... _remember_. To force those Titans to the front of his mind, think about the Survey Corp, just _anything_.

But he couldn’t, and it killed him. This couldn’t be how things ended for them. With him just uncomfortable being around Levi. He still cared for him a lot, even though a part of him insisted he should never see him again.

It was like an unlocked part of his brain, the part with the memories, was trying to force his body into going back to Levi while the awake part of his brain in the here and now insisted it was unnatural and weird and he should call the cops.

Eren was lying on Jean’s couch angsting about these things when his friend came out of his room, wearing his mechanic outfit and shaking his head at him.

“I’m going to work. You should go out or something.”

“I’m fine here.”

“Whatever. Don’t turn into a hermit.” Jean waved over his shoulder, heading for the front door. “I’ll be back later, don’t forget to lock the door. I’ll get murdered if you get murdered.”

Eren said nothing to that and just listened to Jean slam the front door. He waited, listening to see if his friend would lock it himself, but he didn’t. Figuring he should go lock it, he shifted on the couch, but didn’t have the energy to get up.

Thinking about things was exhausting. He wanted to turn off his brain and just keep going with his life. Maybe he could just fade away and disappear from Levi’s life. After all, wasn’t he kind of settling at this point? Why did he want Eren again when he’d already had him? Why not move on with someone else, for a change?

Somehow, the thought of losing Levi really scared him. And kind of hurt him, too. He didn’t _want_  Levi to move on. And thinking about that made him wonder how things would progress if he moved on from Levi. For one thing, he definitely wouldn’t take it well, and for another, the person Eren was with may find themselves dead.

Levi was extremely talented, after all, and probably knew how to kill someone without leaving a trace, not to mention he could defend himself in court. Probably best not to tempt fate with that one.

Rolling onto his back and staring up at the ceiling, Eren’s eyes strayed to a patch of flickering sunlight, leaves, birds and various other shadows dancing through the window. After a while, his eyelids began to flag, vision going unfocussed until he fell asleep.

He didn’t know how long he’d passed out for—he tended not to sleep much in general lately due to nightmares—but when loud knocking sounded on the front door, his eyes snapped open and it was dark. Sitting up, he rubbed at his eyes, hearing the knock come again.

“Shit.” He’d forgotten to lock the door and really hoped nobody had come into the apartment while he’d been sleeping. Not that it mattered safety-wise since he was obviously okay, but Jean would kill him if any of his consoles were missing.

Rushing towards the front door, he’d almost reached it when whoever was on the other side turned the knob and pushed it open. The inside of the apartment was dark, but the corridor outside was brightly lit, making the figure standing in the doorway clearly visible.

Eren froze in his steps a mere three feet from the visitor, eyes widening slightly.

“Levi.”

**TBC...**


	9. Shock Therapy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Snk characters and quotes © Hajime Isayama; (Manga quotes taken from scanlations online); Coach © Lillian Cahn

For a few seconds, Eren just stood in the corridor, staring at Levi while the other did the same. He almost wanted to rush forward and slam and lock the door, but that would be rude. Besides, Levi hadn’t even moved, so it wasn’t like he was about to do anything horrible to him.

“Jean said you weren’t home,” Levi finally said.

Eren suddenly felt like dumping buckets of water all over his temporary roommate’s bed. The jerk had totally set this up! He _knew_  Eren would forget to lock the door, and had lied to Levi about his whereabouts.

He didn’t really know how to respond to that, so he just stayed silent, his eyes lowering to the bags in the other’s hand. Levi seemed to notice and held them out to him.

“Here. It’s clothes and groceries. Jean said you kept wearing the same thing over and over so I grabbed some stuff from your room.”

It was weird. Hearing him speak like that. It sounded like they were a couple having a fight, and Levi was trying to extend an olive branch.

Eren wanted to take it. He really did. Reach out and grab the other end of that olive branch and just tug it forward and grab Levi and—

“Thanks.” He took the bags from the other’s hands and Levi immediately took a step back, nodding curtly once.

“I have to go.”

With that, he turned and began walking away. Eren stood there for a few seconds, brain going a mile a minute before coming to a decision.

“Levi!”

The other stopped, but didn’t turn.

“Do you—want to come in?”

“I shouldn’t.”

“Oh. Okay.”

Levi walked away, pressing the elevator button and disappearing from sight once it arrived. Eren just stood there for a while longer, holding the bags he’d brought, and staring at the end of the hallway. Was this how it was going to be now? Was Levi going to walk away from him every time?

Eren knew why he’d done it. Who wanted to be around someone they once had and no longer did? It was painful, and Levi probably didn’t want to see him until Eren was calmer and more willing to accept that he hadn’t meant any harm. The pictures hadn’t been intended to scare him.

Sighing, Eren walked back into the apartment and shut the door, setting the bags down on the kitchen counter and pilfering through them. He put all the food away and when he got to the clothes, he found the first few volumes of the Isayama manga that he’d been buying the day he first met Levi.

Or, the day he’d first met Levi in _this_  life, anyway.

Sitting down at the counter, he opened it and began to read it, not having necessarily consciously decided to do so but figuring his poor brain needed a break from all the thinking.

The story was kind of sad, now that he knew how it ended. Everyone had fought so hard and worked through so many obstacles, only for them to lose the war at the end. Kind of how Jean described their past lives.

“Great, even reading doesn’t help.” Eren tossed the book aside and groaned, dropping his head onto the counter, the cool marble a relief against his burning forehead. He was so exhausted, he didn’t want to care anymore. Curse his stupid brain for giving two shits about Levi taking pictures of him.

His head shot up when he heard another knock at the door and immediately he bolted for it. He didn’t even realize he was running until he slammed into it. Turning the lock, he wrenched it open, Levi’s name on his lips, but soon fading at the sight of the person in front of him.

“Hello, hello!” Hanji pinched his cheek before pushing past him into the apartment. “Just thought I’d come by, see how you’re doing, visit and everything. You been feeling well?” Eren opened his mouth to answer but Hanji continued before he could. “Excellent! Now, I know Erwin, Levi and Mikasa are against the whole ‘testing’ thing, but Armin and I have been talking, and Jean’s completely on board too, and we thought there would be no harm in doing a few things, see if we can get that memory of yours to come back. My first choice,” they pulled a tazer out of their bag and turned it on, the sound of it crackling echoing in the entrance, “shock therapy.”

“Wait, what?” Eren asked, staring at Hanji incredulously.

“Well, for things to return to normal, it’d be best if you got your memories back. Then you’d remember how romantic you and Levi are and everyone can live happily ever after!” Hanji clapped both hands around the tazer and rubbed it against their face, letting out small cooing noises. “Oh, the wonders of love!”

“Uh, Hanji, you’re gonna...” Eren motioned the weapon, but they didn’t seem to be paying it any attention. He was seriously worried they were going to taze themselves and end up twitching and drooling on the ground.

“So come on, Eren! Let’s begin!”

“What? No!”

He’d barely even gotten the words out when Hanji was right on him, stabbing the end of the tazer into his gut. It felt like getting kicked by a horse. His eyes widened and pain exploded through his body, jerking its way along all his limbs and forcing his brain to shut down for half a second. When his vision came back, he was crouched on the floor, one hand around his middle and the other against the hard ground, bracing himself. He coughed roughly, his lungs burning and every muscle tense and aching.

Hanji had taken the opportunity to close and lock the door, and Eren suddenly understood why Erwin, Levi and his sister were so against him being ‘tested.’

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” Eren demanded, trying to straighten and failing miserably.

“Oh, you were fine with my experiments before,” Hanji insisted, waving one hand. “You don’t seem as agreeable this time around, so I needed to get you on board!”

“By tazing me?!” Eren shouted, though it hurt to do so. “I’m even _less_  on board now!”

“Eren.” Hanji’s entire demeanour changed, eyes turning serious and expression hard. “I know this is difficult for you, but I told you before that I can’t watch Levi go through losing you again. We need to fix this, and if getting your memories back is the only way, then so be it.”

“You’re not gonna get my memories back by tazing me!” Eren insisted, using the door to help him get to his feet, one hand still around his middle. “Besides, I tried to talk to him a few minutes ago and he just left.”

“I know, I was with him. I dropped him off and came right back.” They held up the tazer again and Eren winced. “It pains him to be around you if you don’t want anything to do with him.”

“I never said that.”

“You didn’t go home,” Hanji insisted. “That’s proof enough for him that you’re not ready to.”

Groaning, Eren rubbed at his face with one hand and shook his head. “Hanji, you’re not giving me shock therapy. And even if I let you, it wouldn’t be with a tazer.”

“Why not? The voltage is adjustable.” They turned the piece of equipment sideways and motioned what he assumed was the voltage control.

“Please just get out,” Eren insisted. “If I want to run any tests, I promise you’ll be the _first_  person I call.”

Hanji wasn’t happy about that, but seemed to realize they’d overstayed their welcome—by a _lot_ —so they walked past Eren and left.

Letting out a groan and still holding his middle, Eren stumbled towards the living room and carefully sat down, his whole body aching. Who’d have guessed being tazed hurt so damn much?

* * *

_ “That gave us the perfect chance to play the card we had prepared up our sleeve. The pain you’re in was also necessary to achieve our goal. You have my respect. And nice to meet you, Eren. Let’s get along from now on.” _

_“Yes sir. Nice to meet you too.”_

_“Say Eren?”_

_“Y-Yes?”_

_“Do you hate me?”_

_“N-No... I understand the act put up needed to be believable.”_

_“Good then.”_

_“But still, there’re certain limits! You knocked out his tooth, for crying out loud! There was no need to!”_

_“I would think he’ll take a knocked out tooth over being dissected any day.”_

_“Eren, open your mouth and let me see. Eh? Your tooth is growing bac—”_

“Eren.”

Green eyes snapped open, slowly coming back into focus before shifting upwards to look at Jean. He was cocking an eyebrow at him.

“Why are you still here? I thought you had class at nine.”

Eren’s eyes shifted to the clock, brain still a little jumbled, the dream he’d had confusing and unusual.

“It’s a revision,” he said slowly, trying to wake himself up more. “I don’t need to go.”

Jean shrugged. “Mikasa would disagree, but your funeral. I’m heading out, I’ll see you for lunch?”

“I’m gonna stay here today.”

His friend hesitated. “Hey, you’re not still mad about the whole Hanji thing, are you? We didn’t know they were gonna taze you, they just said they had an idea, is all.”

“Yes I’m still mad, they fucking tazed me,” Eren grumbled, rolling over with his back to Jean.

“Come on, it’s been like, three days!” Jean insisted. “We were just trying to help.”

Eren said nothing so Jean just groused and left the room. He heard the apartment door slam a few minutes later.

Trying to go back to sleep, Eren’s mind drifted between consciousness and unconsciousness for a good thirty minutes. He was trying to pick the dream back up, feeling like it was important, but after a half hour, he figured it wasn’t coming back and got out of bed.

Wandering to the bathroom, he relieved himself before washing his hands and grabbing his toothbrush, putting some toothpaste on it and beginning to brush his teeth. He paused after a few seconds, spitting foam out of his mouth and opening it wide, leaning closer to the mirror. All his teeth were still there.

The dream had been so vivid and real, but it made no sense. He couldn’t even figure out who was talking to him, or understand what they were even talking _about_.

“Stupid Hanji,” he muttered, having had odd dreams for the past few days since getting his brain short-circuited. Were they stupid? What if Eren had _died_?

Finishing up in the bathroom, he headed for the kitchen to make himself some toast, nibbling on it while sitting at the counter with his revisions. He wasn’t stupid enough to believe he would pass without studying, so even if he wasn’t going to class for the next few “study” days, he would still do some of his own at home.

He tapped his pencil absently against the page he was reading, crumbs from his breakfast falling onto it. He ignored it, continuing to tap his pencil before getting distracted and drawing in the margins.

His brain wasn’t working properly lately, and he found himself extremely distracted. More often than not, he wanted to be left alone and constantly drew in the margins of his work, which was ridiculous in and of itself since he was a _terrible_  artist.

It was while he was contemplating going to shower that someone knocked on the door. That had been happening a lot lately, and Eren wanted to know how they all kept getting into the building without being buzzed in. Jean couldn’t have given everyone a spare, right?

Wandering over to it, he let out a sigh with his hand on the knob, wondering which crazy friend he would be facing today, then opened the door.

“Hi Eren.” Petra smiled at him kindly and held out what looked like a pie. “I made you something. Can I come in?”

“Of course.” He motioned her into the apartment—and not just because she had pie.

“How’ve you been?” she asked while walking towards the kitchen, walking around the counter and setting it down before looking over at him with a kind smile.

“Okay,” he said with a shrug. “You know, coping. Adapting.”

“I’m sorry, Eren. I can’t imagine how difficult all of this must be for you.” She offered him a kind smile. “We’re all here for you if you need anything. You know that, right?”

“Thanks.” He rubbed his foot back and forth on the tile, hands in the pockets of his sweats and eyes on the ground. “So um... how’s Levi?”

“Well... alive?” she offered with a small laugh. “He hasn’t... been going home much lately. He spends a lot of time at work. I think he’s trying to stay distracted.”

“Right.” He rubbed the back of his head and winced. “I tried talking to him, but he wasn’t really interested. I guess I’m just a little... confused about where we stand.”

“He just wants to make sure you’re okay,” Petra insisted. “He doesn’t want you to feel pressured. None of us want that for you. We want you to just... go at your own pace. Figure things out yourself and—”

She paused, having glanced down at his notebook. Her mouth opened slightly before she pointed at it and glanced back up at Eren. “Is this yours?”

“Yeah, they’re my notes. Finals are next week and—”

“Did you draw this?” she interrupted, picking up the page he’d been doodling on and motioning his drawings in the margins.

“Yeah,” he said slowly, confused. “Why?”

Her face lit up like someone had just told her there was a huge sale at Coach or something. “Eren, this is the Survey Corp emblem,” she insisted, tapping at it. “This is something from your past! Did you remember this? Did you see it somewhere?”

His brain seemed to stutter to a halt at her words. It was the what? He’d been drawing something from the past all this time without knowing it?

“Wait, that’s from before?” Eren asked, moving forward and pointing at it. “What about this?” He quickly flipped through his notes, trying to find one of the other doodles he’d been doing lately and pulled the page out, thrusting it at Petra.

“Yes!” She squealed excitedly. “This is the Garrison’s emblem! This one’s a little harder to tell, but it’s definitely the Military Police! And you even have one from the Trainee Squads! Eren, this is amazing! When did you start drawing these?”

“I-I don’t know, maybe three days ag—”

He cut off instantly, remembering what had happened three days ago. Hanji had tazed him. And just the thought of it made something else occur to him.

“I need to go see Hanji.” Eren hurried to his room to change, ignoring Petra’s confused shout behind him. He just disappeared into his room and began tearing through his bag for clean clothes. Finding some, he pulled them all on and grabbed his phone and wallet before exiting the room, hurrying for the front door and almost forgetting Petra was there.

Luckily she hurried after him and they both left the apartment, Eren locking the door. He asked if she had driven over, and when she confirmed she had, he asked for a ride to the office. He said nothing to her while they were in the car, and even once they’d arrived at the building, he exited without so much as a thank you and hurried for the elevators, jabbing his finger against the ‘up’ button until it finally arrived.

Petra hadn’t reached him yet and he left without her. He knew it was rude, but he needed to talk to Hanji immediately. He felt like he’d finally figured everything out. He knew why he had no memories, and he knew how to get them back.

When he reached their floor, he pushed past Eld and Gunther, both of whom were shocked at seeing him. Eld even called out to him, but he ignored him.

Hating that he had to pass Levi’s office to get to Hanji’s, he just rushed quickly down the corridor, avoiding looking into the other man’s workspace and made it to Hanji’s office.

They looked a little sad but cheered right up when Eren walked in and shut the door behind him.

“Eren!”

He walked up to their desk and put both hands on it, staring them straight in the eye. “I need you to electrocute me.”

Christmas had clearly come early for Hanji because their face lit up and they instantly reached for their tazer, but Eren stopped them.

“No, not that. I need you to electrocute me with a specific voltage that’ll be too high for that.”

That seemed to give Hanji pause, the other staring at him analytically. “What happened, Eren?”

“Petra came over, and I was doodling on my notebook and she said it was the Survey Corp emblem.” Hanji’s eyes widened. “And since you tazed me, I’ve been having these-these _dreams_. They’re weird and make no sense but... Did I ever lose a tooth?”

“What?” Hanji asked.

“I think the voices belonged to you, Levi and Erwin,” Eren said, trying to bring back the dream. “It was about something having to be believable, and Levi asking if I hated him, and how he kicked out a tooth and—”

Hanji was on their feet instantly, slamming both hands on their desk and a maniacal glint in their eye. “Yes! _Yes_! Eren, that happened! This is amazing, so the tazer worked?”

“Yes and no.” Eren began to pace, raking one hand through his hair. “I didn’t think about this until now, until these things started coming back to me, but when I was little, I got electrocuted. Like, full-on heart almost stopped electrocuted. It happened at my dad’s work, and I was too young to remember the details, but what if being electrocuted like that messed up the wiring in my brain and that’s why I’m the only one who doesn’t remember?” he turned to Hanji. “Hanji, what if I just need to get electrocuted again to get my memories back?”

“Are you _insane_?!”

Eren jumped and whipped around. Levi was standing in the doorway, having opened the door without Eren noticing. Petra was standing nervously behind him, as if she wished she hadn’t been present for this conversation.

“You could _die_ , Eren!”

“I didn’t last time!”

“You got lucky!” Levi shouted in his face. “I can’t lose you a second time, Eren! I’d rather _die_  than lose you a second time!”

Eren stared at Levi, watched the way his face contorted with both rage and pain. He was barely holding it together right now, which was something Eren never thought he’d see. He couldn’t imagine what he must’ve been like while watching him get killed. Jean had said he was screaming.

Would he scream again this time? If something happened to him, would it destroy Levi?

Did he want to take that risk?

“Then tell me what to do, Levi!” Eren insisted, feeling exhausted and fed up. “What can I _do_  right now?! I tried talking to you and you walked away from me! I want to get past this and just keep living my life, but how can I when you want me to remember a past that got locked away when I was three?!”

“I don’t care about your past,” Levi shouted. “I don’t _care_  if you don’t remember! I just want you to believe it happened so that you _understand_  why I was following you!”

“And I _do_!” Eren insisted, which made Levi stare at him and calm down instantly. “Levi, I’ve had a lot of time to think the past two weeks. Does it freak me out? Yeah, it does, but I’m trying to get over it and I wanted to talk to you so we could try and move past this. But you didn’t let me and now I’m wracking my brain trying to think of how to—”

Eren let out a shout and fell to the ground, hearing Levi shout at Hanji while pain exploded through Eren. It felt worse than the last time, his vision swimming and his lungs seeming to close up. It took much longer than he’d liked for his breathing to return, his body attempting to get back to normal after the enormous shock he’d just received.

Literally, Hanji had tazed him again.

“I was just thinking maybe—”

“Don’t think, Hanji!” Levi snapped. “Don’t ever do that again!”

Someone was beside him helping him sit up and he let out a loud grunt, struggling to get his vision back into focus. “Oh, that hurt.”

“Are you okay?” Petra asked, crouched on his other side. He realized the person helping him sit up was actually Erwin, and wondered when the other man had made his way to the office. He figured he might have been there for a while, it wasn’t like their shouting had gone unnoticed.

“That really hurt,” Eren insisted, wincing and trying to curl in on himself. “Ow.”

“Levi, you should take him home,” Erwin said.

Without a word, Eren felt himself getting manhandled into a standing position. Two people were helping him walk down the corridor to the elevator, his legs feeling numb and his muscles tensing and relaxing consistently so that he felt like he was shivering.

“Oh, I wanna pass out,” he said while they stood in the lift.

Someone told him to go ahead so he very happily let his brain shut down and slumped against the person on his left.

And to think he’d wanted Hanji to increase the voltage. What had he been thinking?

* * *

When Eren woke up a few hours later, he had a strange sense of déjà-vu. He was lying in his old bed at Levi’s apartment. The curtains were drawn and the room was dark. He winced while sitting up, pain in his side and lifted his shirt up to look at the burn mark on his skin. He still had the other one on his stomach from the last time they’d tazed him.

He really wished Hanji hadn’t, he and Levi were finally talking. Who knew who’d be waiting for him when he walked out of the room. Levi probably went back to work and Mikasa or someone was out there.

Grunting and forcing himself out of bed, he got to his feet and wandered over to the door. When he opened it, the apartment was pitch black and he frowned. What time was it? Why was everything so dark?

Heading for the kitchen slowly, one hand on his stomach, he checked the stove and saw it was almost two in the morning. Shit, he’d been sleeping for a really long time...

Turning and figuring maybe he should wait until morning to talk to Levi—if he was even _home_ —he headed back for his room. With a yawn, he put his hand on the knob and pushed down, the door barely open when he froze, staring at what he was doing.

This wasn’t his room. It was Levi’s.

He was so used to sleeping with him that his feet had automatically moved him in this direction.

Starting to shut the door again to correct his mistake, it was suddenly pulled from his grasp and he jumped when Levi stood right in front of him, his light still off and making his silhouette seem ten times scarier than usual.

Had he always been that buff? His silhouette looked really buff...

“Levi. Hi. Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“I wasn’t sleeping.”

“Oh...” Eren winced, rubbing the back of his neck. “Um... can we talk?”

Levi exited his room and reached out to turn on the light beside the door. Eren winced at the brightness and headed for the dining room table with the other. He was somewhat surprised to see the pictures he’d laid out two weeks ago still sitting on it. Levi obviously hadn’t been home much at all since he’d left.

Realizing what was there, Levi reached out and began to quickly drag all the photos together, putting them into a pile and flipping them over before sitting down. Eren took a seat beside him, licking his lips and rubbing the back of his head.

“Were you ever gonna tell me?” Eren asked. “About the past? About anything?”

“No,” Levi admitted. “It didn’t matter. It wasn’t important. Once I had you, there was no need for me to worry about it.”

“Then why did you keep the photos?”

He shook his head, leaning back in his chair and splaying his legs, crossing his arms and shrugging. “I don’t know. I guess I never really found the time to get rid of them.”

“So if I never remember the past, would it bother you?”

“No.” The answer was instantaneous and absolute. “I don’t care about that. I care about you.”

“Because you kind of love me?” Eren asked, a small smile on his lips.

“Yeah. And I won’t lose you. Not a second time. That’s why I was determined to keep you safe this time around. Nothing was going to stop you from living your life, even if it wasn’t with me.”

“But you made yourself known,” Eren said slowly. “You followed me to the bookstore that day, didn’t you? You ripped the page out of the book on purpose.”

Levi shrugged again. “Armin told me about your liking that author. When I saw where you were going that day, it was just an accident. I have a fulltime job, I wasn’t following your every move every second of the day.”

Eren wanted to say, “Could’ve fooled me” but refrained.

“I happened to be in the area that day and saw you go into the bookstore. When you headed for the manga section, I grabbed all the first volumes and put them on another shelf.”

“You dick,” Eren insisted, both pissed and impressed.

Levi offered him a half-smirk. “After they were gone, it was just a matter of waiting for you to notice the book. When I saw your eyes on it and your hand reaching for it, I grabbed it first.”

“And then that’s how the ball got rolling,” Eren said. “You got my number, ripped out the last page, had everything planned to make sure I’d have no choice but to talk to you.”

“Yeah, but it didn’t go according to plan, really.” Levi scoffed. “I never heard from you again after I gave you the second copy of the book. I’d thought you might reach out in some fashion, but when you didn’t, I had to keep a closer eye on you for the second volume. While you ripping my clothing wasn’t part of the plan, it at least allowed us time to speak and get to know each other. Everything after that, well, it progressed slowly, but at least it went how I wanted. I had help, of course, but all I ever wanted was you, Eren.”

It had been sweet hearing him say that, but of course Levi wasn’t usually lovey-dovey so he ruined it with what he said next.

“I didn’t expect you to be a damn baby about the pictures and run out of here like a girl.”

“You took pictures of me as a child!” Eren insisted, feeling a little angry. “How else was I supposed to react?”

“You could’ve talked to me.”

“Levi, you kept insisting I not go into the study, you really think I was going to talk to you about all the photos that fell out of your book?”

The other said nothing and just stared at him, as if secretly thinking he was being an idiot. Eren just ignored him and stood, rubbing his face.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Levi asked, also getting to his feet.

“I haven’t even moved yet,” Eren said with a sigh. “Look, I’ll move back in, okay? I’ll go get my stuff from Jean’s and move back in, but I’m moving back into the other room and we’re gonna have to... we’re gonna have to work on this, okay? I’m still a little uncomfortable about this whole thing.”

He couldn’t tell how Levi felt about that because he was just scowling. He didn’t know if it was because he was trying to leave again, or because of moving back in into the other room or what.

Turning, Levi went back into his room, and Eren would’ve thought maybe this conversation was over if not for the fact that the door was left open. The other reemerged with his car keys and phone, the latter at his ear.

“We’re coming to get Eren’s stuff. I don’t fucking care if you’re sleeping, you damn horse, we’re coming over.”

Eren had to laugh at the fact that Levi also called him a horse. He wondered if that was something from the past, too. Had Eren thought of it himself and Levi had copied him? Or was it the other way around?

“Let’s go,” Levi said, heading for the front door with Eren in tow.

Things were hopefully going to become less complicated soon.

* * *

It took about two days for things to become less stressful for Eren. After moving back in with Levi, they reverted back to their original relationship from when he’d first moved in. They slept in separate beds, but they had meals together and hung out. He could always tell that Levi was leaving more space between them than was necessary, and after a while, it got a bit annoying.

He couldn’t call him on it though until he was ready to get back to how they used to be, and while he really did want that, a part of him was still holding back.

And the nightmares were getting worse.

He woke up screaming one day when he saw himself reaching out for Armin and suddenly darkness with his arm missing. He knew it was a memory now, and he also knew he’d just been eaten by a Titan, his arm being cut off. He’d woken up screaming, Levi racing into the room like he had every other night this had happened.

Levi wasn’t the usual comforting type, so he didn’t hold Eren and insist everything would be okay. He just kind of sat on the edge of the bed until Eren calmed down, then went to get him some water before offering to stay with him until he fell asleep. Sometimes Eren took him up on it, sometimes he didn’t.

He had to wonder if it had been like this for all of them. Had it been gradual, pieces coming together bit by bit while they slept? Did they suffer through years of nightmares like this, too? Or was it all instantaneous one day and _bam!_  memories were back?

Living with Mikasa for years, he couldn’t remember her ever waking up screaming, and considering the stories he’d heard from everyone, it seemed unlikely she wouldn’t have had nightmares if they had come gradually like they were for him. That suggested the others just woke up one day with the memories.

He desperately wished that would just happen to him. He hated this process and to make things worse, everything seemed to be jumbled up and out of order. And usually after about five days, the dreams would stop.

It was “usually” because Eren had been going to see Hanji behind Levi’s back. Something he was sure his friend... boyfriend?—whatever. Something he was sure Levi wouldn’t like. Luckily, Hanji had calmed down enough that they weren’t willing to fully electrocute Eren, but they _did_  seem to get some kind of enjoyment out of tazing him and immediately asking him what he remembered.

He wished remembering weren’t so damn painful, he had multiple burns all over his torso from the little trips to Hanji’s. He felt like it would almost be kinder to just hit him with enough voltage to almost stop his heart just the one time and get it over with. But nobody was on board with that idea, so Eren just suffered through Hanji.

Gingerly pulling his shirt over his head with a wince, Eren heard the other putting away their tazer behind him and shuffling around. He managed to get the article of clothing on without too many problems and made sure that when he moved, it wasn’t obvious it hurt. Levi was observant and sometimes he was amazed he hadn’t noticed Eren wincing.

“Not that I’m not all for you getting your memories back,” Hanji informed him, “but when are you going to stop coming by? While I like a good experiment, you’re also someone I care for and I’m not particularly liking doing this to you over and over again.”

“Just a little more,” Eren insisted. “Soon, I think.”

He hadn’t told Hanji why he was doing it so often, but the truth was, he wanted to meet Levi. In the dreams he had, the memory fragments, everything was about life before Levi. His family, the training, the first battle, him turning into a Titan. Everything was pre-Levi, and just once, just _once_  he wanted to see what their relationship was like. Even as just subordinate and Captain. He didn’t care, he just wanted to see it.

“You know he’s gonna kill me, right?” Hanji asked with a small smile.

“You’ll live,” Eren insisted with a grin, touching his chest lightly where the new burn was. “Hey Hanji?”

“Hm?”

“Were you there?” he asked them. “When I was killed. Were you there?” He’d wanted to ask them for a while but had never gotten around to it.

The sad smile he got answered his question. “No. I died before you, so I wasn’t around when that happened.”

“Right. I’m sorry.”

“That’s okay!” Hanji beamed at him. “I got to live a new life in a world without Titans _and_  all the technology a mad scientist could ask for!” They cackled evilly and rubbed their hands together.

“Ah, right. Why are you a Paralegal again?”

“Levi made me do it.”

“Of course he did.” Eren shook his head and grabbed his bag, heading for the door with a wince.

He kind of expected Hanji to say something else. He didn’t know why, but he did. When they didn’t, he just left their apartment and headed downstairs to take the bus back to Levi’s. His chest still hurt and he rubbed at it, moving across the street to wait at the stop.

It took a few minutes for the bus to arrive and he shook his head, feeling a little dizzy. When it finally stopped beside him, he climbed on and took a seat near the back, rubbing at his eyes and trying to get himself back under control.

He stared out the window, really hoping he didn’t pass out, but felt like he shouldn’t. He’d only passed out the one time and it had been immediately after being tazed. It had been well over ten minutes since Hanji had used their weapon on him so he shouldn’t have been feeling like this.

Closing his eyes for a second, he saw a foot flying towards his face and let out a shout, falling out of his seat.

A few other riders on the bus let out startled shouts, people turning to look at him.

“Are you okay?” someone asked, trying to help him up. He jerked away from them, struggling to his feet and slamming into the back door. He banged on it once.

“Stop the bus,” he insisted. “Stop the bus!”

He figured the driver wasn’t in the mood to deal with crazy, because they actually pulled over and opened the back door, Eren stumbling off the bus onto the sidewalk and leaning heavily against the wall of a random store.

People walked past him, but he figured they just thought he was drunk or high, because nobody else asked him if he was okay.

Rubbing hard at his eyes, all he could see was a foot flying at his face again. He could hear Levi speaking before he was kneed in the face, then kicked over and over in the stomach. What the hell was going on? Why the fuck was Levi beating the shit out of him?

_“Weren’t you guys going to dissect him?”_

“Eren?”

His head snapped up, eyes taking a few seconds to focus on the figure standing beside him. Of course, it had to be fucking Erwin.

“Eren, what happened?” He bent down beside him, hands full of groceries. Why was he walking with groceries? He must live close by.

“He was kicking me in the face,” he said in response.

Erwin just stared at him for a second, wondering what the hell he was talking about, and then realization seemed to click and he offered Eren a small smile.

“He saved your life, Eren.”

“By kicking me in the face?”

“You’ll remember everything one day, I’m sure,” Erwin insisted, shifting all of his food to one hand and offering the other to Eren. “Come on, we should get you home.”

Eren reached out and took Erwin’s hand, being hauled to his feet. He had to walk back to the other’s house with him so he could drop off his groceries and get his truck. Eren didn’t know how to feel when he sat down in it, the images continuing in his brain. The commentary had stopped, but the video continued as if it was just muted.

People were talking, all of them wearing different emblems on their jackets. He recognized Erwin and a few other people, and after a time he was led away from the courthouse he was in. He kept his eyes closed, watching the images play through his mind. When he was in a room with Erwin, Levi, Hanji and another person, he realized near the end of it that Hanji was looking into his mouth.

This was when he’d lost the tooth. He remembered the conversation from that day, the one that he had had the day he’d found out he was getting memories back.

_“Do you hate me?”_

_“N-No... I understand the act put up needed to be believable.”_

“Eren, we’re here.”

His eyes opened and he turned to Erwin before looking out the side window. He was home.

Well, kind of.

“Thanks for the ride.” He pushed open the door and climbed out. He expected Erwin to say something to him, too, but just like with Hanji, he said nothing.

Eren slammed the door and hoisted his bag onto his shoulder, heading for the apartment.

When he entered, it was dark, suggesting Levi wasn’t home. He started to head for his room when he heard water running and realized the other was probably in the shower. Dropping his bag off in his room, he turned to get a drink when a sharp pain exploded in his brain and he reached up to clutch at it with both hands.

_“Biting your own tongue is tough going, isn’t it, Eren? I’ll make a cut for you.”_

Eren could feel blood trailing down his face. Someone had cut into his skull. Holy shit, had someone tried to kill him? What the fuck was going on right now? The memories didn’t usually hit in a row like this!

“—ren! _Eren_!”

He jerked slightly and glanced up, finding Levi bent in front of him, eyes searching his and concern written across his features. He had one hand on Eren’s shoulder, gripping it tightly, water from his damp hair dripping down onto one of Eren’s bare arms.

“What?” he asked, trying to sound calm and normal.

“What happened?” Levi asked, still searching his face. “You were rocking back and forth clutching your head.”

“Nothing,” he insisted. “Just... I get memories sometimes, and they just hit and—”

_“You want me to live until I die of old age? Can you even call that living?”_

Eren clutched his head again, trying to dispel the voices. Shit, maybe going to see Hanji twice in one week had been a bad idea. There wasn’t any kind of reprieve to these memories, it felt like his brain had finally unlocked the floodgates and now everything was just pouring out at once.

“Eren, what’s going on? Eren!”

He wanted to answer him. He wanted to talk to him about the memories, but he couldn’t. Stabbing pain kept pulsing behind his eyes, and the images and voices just came faster and faster. So he just sat there and waited for them to stop.

* * *

_ “Oi Eren. What are you doing out here?” _

_“Thinking.”_

_“Don’t hurt yourself.”_

_“Hey Captain, what are you going to do now that the war is over?”_

_“The same thing I’ve been doing for years, moron. Go out and explore. Become one with nature, or whatever bullshit Erwin’s always sprouting.”_

_“I guess. Seems to be what everyone wants to do.”_

_“What about you?”_

_“I don’t know. I guess I’m just gonna have to follow you, see where that takes me.”_

_“Damn straight. Don’t think I’m ever letting you go. You started this, now you’re stuck with me. And don’t you dare think about dying on me.”_

_“I won’t. You’re gonna go first anyway, old man.”_

_“Screw you, shitty brat.”_

_“I love you.”_

_“Don’t say stupid things, Jaeger.”_

_“It’s the truth. I just figured you should know.”_

_“Whatever.”_

_“Good night, Captain.”_

_“Hey Jaeger?”_

_“Yes?”_

_“I kind of love you too.”_

_“I know, Captain.”_

“Eren.”

Green eyes snapped open and Eren sat up, head colliding with another, causing pain to explode through his brain. He let out a shout and clutched his head while the other person who’d been brained did the same, leaning away from him.

“Jesus Christ, dude! What the hell is your problem?!”

“Why were you leaning over me so closely?!” Eren demanded back angrily. “Were you trying to kiss me or something?!”

“As if, you fucking moron!” Jean rubbed vigorously at his head, the door opening and Mikasa hurrying back into the room.

“I leave for _one_  minute. Can’t you two ever get along?” she asked in exasperation, grabbing the back of Jean’s shirt and yanking him off the bed. He fell to the floor with a shout and Mikasa took his spot, holding a wet cloth in one hand and pushing Eren back down with her other. “How do you feel?”

“Where’s Levi?”

“He had to go to court,” she explained, placing the cloth on his forehead. “He would’ve been here if he could, but he didn’t have a choice. He was really worried about you.”

“You’ve been unconscious for almost two days,” Jean muttered, still rubbing his forehead while getting to his feet. “We were about to bring you to the hospital when you started groaning. What happened, have a sexy dream?”

“Jean,” Mikasa said sternly, turning to give him a look.

“I need to talk to Levi,” Eren insisted, struggling to sit up once more but Mikasa forced him to sit back down.

“I’ll let him know you’re awake. He should be almost done, he said it wouldn’t be more than two hours.” Mikasa pulled out her phone and began texting, Eren watching her anxiously.

He had to talk to Levi. He had to make sure everything was okay with them, that he hadn’t royally fucked everything up.

Mikasa had evidently finished her text because she went to put her phone down when it dinged. She checked it and turned it to face Eren, showing him the message.

**[Levi]**  
I’m already on my way home. Be there in a few minutes.

Letting out a sigh, Eren reached up with both hands and rubbed at his eyes. Levi was on his way, that was all that mattered right now. He could wait a few minutes. No need to panic and grab the phone and call him.

He wasn’t a needy bitch, he could survive this.

The minutes they waited for Levi passed in silence, Mikasa reaching over to rearrange the cloth on his forehead every now and then. When they heard the front door open, Mikasa said she’d come check on Eren later, then she and Jean left the room, the latter waving before shutting the door.

He could hear the three talking in the corridor, and struggled to get out of bed, his legs feeling like Jell-O. He managed to get to his feet, using the nightstand to keep his balance, and slowly made his way to the door. He heard Levi see the other two off, then the front door shut.

Eren reached his bedroom door and pulled it open, walking slowly out into the corridor while Levi headed in his direction.

“Eren, you shouldn’t be up,” he insisted, frowning and looking annoyed.

“Levi,” Eren said. “I need to—”

“Get back into bed,” Levi insisted, moving to his side and grabbing one of his arms, pulling it over his shoulders. It was easy for him considering he was so damn short.

Eren found it kind of adorable.

“Levi, can I—”

“Shut up and get into bed,” Levi insisted, pulling him along until he was beside the bed before forcing him to sit. “Do you need anything? You haven’t eaten in a few days, I can make you some soup. It’d be safest to have some kind of liquid in your system as opposed to hard food, I don’t know how—”

“Levi!”

His shouted name finally made the other shut up long enough for Eren to finally say what he’d been trying to say since he’d woken up.

“Levi, I remember everything.”

**TBC...**


	10. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Snk © Hajime Isayama

Eren had known that Levi would at the very least freeze at those words, but the complete lack of signs of life for a good minute were kind of a concern. He kept waiting for Levi to look relieved, or even just grumble a ‘finally’ or do _something_! But he didn’t. He just stood there, staring at Eren as if he’d spoken a different language.

“Did-did you hear me?” Eren finally asked when the silence became unbearable.

“How much?”

“What?” Eren frowned.

“How much?”

“Everything.”

“Everything?”

“Everything.” Eren felt like he was talking to someone who didn’t understand English. He had the urge to start miming things out for Levi, but didn’t think the other would appreciate that very much.

Levi just took a slow seat on the bed beside Eren and leaned into him, face buried in the younger man’s neck and exhaling slowly. “About damn time, what the fuck took you so long?”

“Sorry,” he insisted with a slight grin. “Maybe I couldn’t see you in my memories, you’re pretty short.”

He winced when he got a punch to the kidney for that comment, but Levi kept his face buried in his neck. Evidently, he was showing his happiness in the only way he knew how, which was being close to him.

“So we’re okay?” Eren asked.

“If you remember everything, you shouldn’t even be asking me that.”

Chuckling, Eren turned his head to kiss at whatever part of Levi he could reach. He was glad he finally had something to go on. Even if he felt like shit and was starving and had to piss like a racehorse, at least he found solace in the fact that they’d resolved this. He remembered, and he was going to make damn sure he never forgot.

“How did you do it?”

“Hm?” he asked absently, one hand rubbing up and down Levi’s leg.

“How did you get them back?”

And now he was going to get yelled at and Hanji would die. “Um… Well, you see it’s like this… I’ve kind of sort of maybe almost been going to see Hanji.”

Levi pulled away from him instantly, glaring at him while Eren tried for a smile. He didn’t think he succeeded.

“If Hanji electrocuted you, I’m gonna handcuff them to a chair, douse them in water, and attach a pair of jumper cables to said chair before turning up the voltage.”

“Um, can we maybe _not_  kill Hanji?” Eren asked nervously. “They were just tazing me, it was no big deal. And hey, it worked, didn’t it? Bright side!”

Levi didn’t look like he was in the mood to think about the “bright side” but at least he looked less murderous the longer he stared at Eren.

Grinning, the university student leaned forward and captured the other’s lips, their noses smooshing together a bit at the action, but he didn’t care. It was a brief kiss, one that lasted just long enough for Eren to convey that he was okay with all of this.

While Levi was still a creepy stalker, at least knowing their history made him understand the other’s desperation a bit more. Though there were a few things he would’ve happily lived without remembering.

Like the way Levi had looked when he’d been captured and waiting to be executed. And what he’d been thinking about right before he died. How he’d felt watching Mikasa die. And Hannes. And his mother. How he’d killed his own father, eaten him alive. Not all of the memories he had from the past were pleasant.

Actually, very few of them were. But the ones that were good were _really_  good. His rivalry with Jean, the way he and Armin were exactly the same no matter the lifetime, how much he cared about his sister, and all the things she’d done to protect him throughout the years.

“Hey Captain?” Eren asked quietly.

Levi let out a small snort. “What is it, brat?”

“I love you.”

“Don’t say stupid things, Jaeger.”

“It’s the truth,” he said with a smile. “I just thought you should know.”

Levi bent down, tilting Eren’s head up with one hand and kissed him again. This kiss lasted a bit longer, but was still just as soft as the one they’d just shared a moment ago.

“You’re gonna be the death of me,” Levi muttered once he’d pulled away but he kept his hand on Eren’s cheek.

“Again,” the younger man supplied helpfully with a grin.

“Again,” Levi agreed. “As long as this time, I get to go first.”

“Don’t worry, you’re so old I don’t think there’s any risk of me going first.”

Levi punched him in the kidney again then turned to leave the room, telling him to shower because he smelled like a sewer.

Grinning to himself and happy that things seemed to be relatively back to normal, he stood up to head towards his bathroom when Levi spoke.

“I kind of love you too.”

“I know, Captain.”

* * *

“I can’t fucking believe I failed this class! It was the easiest class ever, and I failed it!” Eren whined and clutched at his head with both hands, exam paper crumpled in his left one. “Now I’m gonna have to take it again!”

“Well you were kind of going through a lot during exam period,” Armin insisted, walking beside him and being extra careful not to show him his grade. The jerk had probably aced the damn thing.

“I know, but still!” Eren sighed and shoved his exam into his backpack. “I’ll never hear the end of it from Levi.”

“He wants you to become a Paralegal anyway, so he won’t care about this exam, it has nothing to do with your profession.”

“I’m not becoming a Paralegal,” Eren insisted. “Levi can bite me.”

“He’d probably enjoy that,” he heard Armin mutter, but he chose to ignore him.

Things had been going well lately. After his whole being passed out fiasco, and telling Levi he remembered everything, things had mostly gone back to normal. He’d slowly started working at the restaurant again while continuing to study for finals—two of which he’d failed—and once all of them had passed, he started working for the firm again.

Both Levi and Erwin wanted him to switch majors and go into Law so he could get an official job at their firm, but he was kind of okay being a gopher. Besides, he was still really set on his goal of being a psychiatrist. He felt like it would benefit a lot of people, even some of his own friends.

Jean in particular he felt could use it, but mostly because he thought the other was clearly mentally impaired and a moron. It was a love-hate thing with Jean, but at least through the lifetimes, some things never changed.

“Looks like your ride is here,” Armin said, snapping Eren out of his musings.

Looking around, he found that Armin was right, Levi waiting in the parking lot beside his sleek Mercedes. Grinning, he waved to his friend and hurried towards the lawyer without waiting for a response from Armin. Jumping down from the sidewalk onto the road, he jogged towards the other and stopped right in front of him, bending down to kiss him.

“Hi,” he said with a smile. “Came to pick me up?”

“Came to get you, I’ve got a ton of shit for you to do.”

Eren ignored the fact that Levi was wasting time waiting for him, and figured this was his silent way of saying he’d missed him.

“Also, I got you a present.”

“Why?” Eren asked, confused, moving to put his bag in the trunk and then opening the passenger door. There was a small, wrapped package resting on his seat and he felt inclined to believe it was some kind of book.

“Who cares why, I got it for you. Don’t be ungrateful.”

“I wasn’t,” he insisted with a laugh, taking the package and sitting down. He buckled his seatbelt and waited for Levi to pull out before flipping the item over and beginning to carefully tear off the wrapping.

Normally he’d just rip it off and throw the paper everywhere but he was in Levi’s car and would get murdered so he just took his time removing it.

When he got all the paper off, he frowned down at the book in confusion, flipping it over. It was the first volume of the Isayama book that he and Levi had both been reaching for back when his boyfriend was a creepy stalker.

“Open it,” Levi ordered, turning onto a familiar street that led back towards the apartment. In the _opposite_  direction of work.

Obeying him and already knowing something was up, he opened the back of the book where the manga began and blinked down at the black marker staring back at him.

“Is… did you…” He motioned the book, turning to Levi wide-eyed. “Is this his autograph?!”

“We may have just helped him out with a case recently for a relative, and he wanted to thank us.” Levi had a little smarmy smirk on his face. “I thought you might like it.”

“Levi you’re the best!” Eren flung his arms around him, despite the fact that he was driving, and hugged him tightly.

The other swore at him and began shouting profanities, but Eren didn’t care. As long as they didn’t crash, it didn’t matter. And even if they did, at least they’d be together.

And to think, Eren was happy and living this life all because of what he found on the bookshelf.

**END.**


End file.
